Tsukiko Okami
by 42Lia
Summary: "Shinichi sweat-dropped under his collar. He knew there was nothing to be nervous about. After all, it's just the usual extravagant kind of party Sonoko usually throws. He knew the rich girl was planning something tonight but it shouldn't be a problem. They discussed it. He knew what was coming." Or at least ... he thought he did. Why is his heart pounding so hard? It shouldn't!
1. The Midnight Beauty- Part 1

**TSUKIKO OKAMI**

 _AN: This is a ShinKai fic (just so people are aware of what they'll be reading). Feel free to comment and tell me what you think._  
 _Thanks!_

* * *

 **The Midnight Beauty- Part 1**

Shinichi sweat dropped under his collar. He knew there was nothing to be nervous about. After all, it's just the usual extravagant kind of party Sonoko usually throws. He knew the rich girl was planning something tonight but it shouldn't be a problem. They discussed it. He knew what was coming.

Shinichi felt Ran's eyes on him from across the grand ball room. He shuddered at the dreadful feeling of being watched by hawks.

"You look tensed. Regretting already?" Shiho appeared next to him, smirking like the evil woman she is, and fully enjoying his own helplessness.

"Regretting what?" Shinichi mumbled as he crossed his arms, leaning himself further into the wall, as if hoping he might fall right through it and disappear.

"You should just admit to them. Your mother aside, I'm sure Mouri-san would understand. You don't need to keep up the farce, Kudo-kun."

"What farce would that be?" He hissed at her condescending tone.

"Kudo-kun, you and I both know that you are lying. If nobody shows up tonight …"

Just as Shiho's voice dropped, Shinichi heard a few gasps coming from nearby guests. He looked up, noticed that Shiho and others were all looking towards the entrance of the room. He looked ahead and his own mouth dropped open.

A beautiful woman had walked into the room. She wore a deep blue dress that seemed to oddly match her strange coloured eyes. Neither blue nor purple, but a strange mix of shades and the colour seemed to change under the lighting of the room. Her strange eyes were bigger and rounder than usual Japanese eyes and with thick luscious eyelashes to make every woman present seethe with envy. Her skin was of a healthy pale, as if kissed by moonlight and contrasted with the raven of her hair. Her said hair was rather short but suited her perfectly, tamed into a casual square cut, with an elaborated and elegant hairpin holding up one side of her hair above the ear. A flourishing blue rose was blooming from the hairpin, matching the dress of the woman. Her hands were bare if not for the strange pair of silver bracelets hanging, one on each wrist. Her dress flowed with each of her graceful movements and the silk-like fabric melted on her body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination and showing off her beautiful feline figure. Her mannerism and grace caught the eye instantly as she walked lightly on her heeled black shoes.

For a moment, all eyes had turned to admire the unknown beauty.

For only a moment, even Shinichi was caught under her spell.

For just a moment, the lady let her indigo eyes wander over the room until she met the eyes of the detective.

She smiled.

She smiled and the spell broke.

She smiled and everyone held their breath at the beautiful, full-lips, white teeth, perfect smile.

She smiled and everyone realised that the beauty's smile was addressed to someone.

She smiled and all eyes shot around to look at whom this fallen goddess had deemed worthy to smile to.

And just like that, the moment snapped and Shinichi felt himself becoming the focal point of everyone's curiosity and jealousy. He probably should and would have minded. Normally he hates standing out like that (unless he's solving a murder but that's different). Normally, he'd play the wall-flower on those annoying parties. Normally people don't really pay him attention and that's just fine by him.

But right now, he did not care. Right now, with this beautiful woman walking up to him, he did not care. Right now, he rather felt glad that people were watching. He wanted them to watch. He wanted them to see. He wanted them to know.

To know that this woman, this angel, this precious jewel of a person … had come only for him.

"Did I make you wait long, Shinichi~?"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Kaito doesn't often get asked these kind of things. Least of all from a detective that until recently was hell-bent on locking him behind bars. However, through some rather sadistic twist of fate, said detective is currently seated opposite to him in a bar, a cold cup of untouched coffee between them, and asking … no, pleading … or is it begging …?**

 **"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm sure whatever you said cannot be what I heard!" Kaito shook his head as if to clear the absurd thought that he mistakenly heard.**

 **[...]**

 **"I asked if you could be my pretend girlfriend."**


	2. The Deal- Part 1

**The Deal- Part 1**

Kaito doesn't often get asked these kind of things. Least of all from a detective that until recently was hell-bent on locking him behind bars. However, through some rather sadistic twist of fate, said detective is currently seated opposite to him in a bar, a cold cup of untouched coffee between them, and asking … no, pleading … or is it begging …?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm sure whatever you said cannot be what I heard!" Kaito shook his head as if to clear the absurd thought that he mistakenly heard.

Shinichi Kudo sighed. He ran a tired hand over his face. He looked desperate and tired. Shouldn't his life be peachy now that he recovered his body (no little thanks to Kaito! But then again, it's bad publicity for the police to have needed the help of an international jewel thief to take down an underground mafia and save the *children* now turned back to adulthood)! So why is the detective seeking his help now? What for? And how did he figure out Kaito's identity! That's not fair! Hakuba spent years having to work it out before Kaito eventually trusted him enough to reveal himself and now Meitantei just drops out of nowhere and asks a favour! They haven't even talked for the past 4 years! Not since defeating the BO together! Shinichi attended heists whenever he could but that's as often as Hakuba does (the prick spends more time in England than here anyway!).

Shinichi's fingers reached for the coffee but he didn't pick up the cup. Instead he stared into the dark liquid, thinking his next words. He suddenly took a breath and looked up into Kaito's eyes.

"I asked if you could be my pretend girlfriend." He croaked out.

Kaito blinked again.

Either he's hallucinating a lot and hearing weird things again, or Meitantei really did ask that.

"Are you trying to make a joke, Meitantei? Because you're clearly not really good at it!"

Shinichi's pleading eyes turned into a cold hard glare.

"I'm not asking you this because I want to! I'm asking you because you're my best option!"

"I'm honoured …?" Kaito didn't like the way this conversation was going.

Shinichi sighed again and ran both his hands through his hair, messing his neat looks. Even like that, he still didn't look like Kaito. It's funny, when they were younger, Kaito had an easier time impersonating the detective. There used to be only minor differences he could cover up with clothing and good makeup.

Now … the detective is much taller than him and broader shouldered. (Well, they do have different physical training. While Kaito trained himself to be agile, light on his feet and nimble, for his KID job, Shinichi used to play football – probably still does – and chasing around thieves and murderers alike is bound to keep him in shape!). His legs were longer and much more powerful than Kaito's. No surprise here. Tantei-kun always had a mean kick even when he was stuck in a 7 year old's body!

His facial features have also affirmed themselves. His face was sharper and longer than Kaito's, with a much more serious expression creasing his eyebrows into a permanent frown. Damn … is he starting to look like Hakuba? What is it with detectives? Are their lives that miserable and stressful? Then why does anyone want to be a detective if it's such a pain?!

Shinichi's eyes looked as sharp as ever. Of a blue much brighter than Kaito's indigo ones (but that's nothing new, Kaito had to use contacts even when they were teenagers to impersonate Shinichi). He also had shorter eyelashes compared to Kaito's. His cheek bones were high but his cheeks seemed to crease in and thus making his face look even more strict and serious. His lips are thin and pressed together in an even thinner line (that means that Shinichi's nervous and impatient, but also desperate – Wow, Kaito's still able to read him after 4 years of no-contact – well excepts heists but those aren't as regular anymore). And his hair is dark brown, not quite black, while Kaito's own hair is of a perfect raven. Though, under the moonlight, it would be impossible to distinguish either colour from the other. Really, even before, they were not actually physical copies (though Kaito was good enough to make it appear as such) but now, it'd be harder for Kaito to impersonate his rival/foe/once-upon-a-time-ally.

Kaito carefully considered Shinichi's hunched posture and the clear desperation and impatience breathing out of his body language. Clearly, for Shinichi, this matter is worth the humiliation of asking the Kaitou KID for help.

"Are you in need of a girlfriend that badly, Meitantei? Not that I'm not flattered but you clearly seem aware that I am by no means a woman." Kaito gently tried to ease the detective into explaining his reason for such an odd request.

Shinichi frowned at his coffee, still not having touched it. Then he sighed again (he's been doing that a lot since he sat down in this bar).

"I'm sorry. This must have come as rather odd …"

"Oh, I don't mind. Odd is my daily best friend." Kaito shrugged. He's used to odd things. So much so that he's no longer shocked by anything. Even if a purple kangaroo were to pop into existence on their table and start drinking that coffee, Kaito would probably brush it off as easily as Aoko's couple fights with Akako.

Shinichi let out a dry laugh but his smile seemed genuine when he looked at Kaito.

"Your life sounds like a handful." He pointed out.

"You have no idea!" Kaito mumbled but then cleared his throat.

"As interesting and entertaining my life is, I'm pretty sure we're here to talk about your life's problem, Meitantei! So what do you need a pretend girlfriend for and why ask me of all people?"

Shinichi shrugged but his shoulders looked heavy when he did.

"I'm … having problems with Ran."

"Yes, I gathered that. Tantei, don't insult my intelligence!" Kaito rolled his eyes and Shinichi chuckled once more.

"Sorry. Habit. Most people I hang around are not as brilliant as you."

"Compliments are lovely but you're still not elaborating!"

"Right … Sorry …" Shinichi paused then took a deep breath. "I've broken up with Ran two years ago but now my mum thinks I need a partner. She's been trying to hook me up with a different girl almost once a week and recently, her endeavours turned to Ran. She convinced Ran that I still loved her and that I want us to be together again. So now, Ran and my mother are on my case, trying to get me to date Ran again!"

"… Is that all?"

"Have you met my mother?" Shinichi hissed with a dark glare.

Kaito smirked while lifting an amused eyebrow.

"Mine can be a handful too, Meitantei!"

"… Oh!" Shinichi's face opened up in remembrance and he smirked back. "That's right. I remember you mentioning once that your mother was the Phantom Lady. Guess you have me beaten here too, uh!"

"I don't feel any pride in winning that kind of competition!" Kaito shuddered thinking about his mother and how lucky he was that she wasn't as obsessed with his love life as Yukiko Kudo seemed to be with her son. Though she seems very keen to get involved whenever Kaito dares to mention his interest in anyone. So by rule, Kaito never mentions his crushes to his mother! Certainly not since Aoko, at least.

"So your solution is to get a pretend girlfriend? Why not get a real one?"

"Why would I get a real one?" Shinichi looked perplexed and was looking up to Kaito expectantly.

"… You're really not good at this, are you?" Kaito was starting to see the problem and why Yukiko started to take matters in her own hands. The thief let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let me guess … your daily life consists of work, cases, murders, work, cases, murders, occasionally you remember to eat and sleep, and you probably also go play football with the kids from time to time. Does that sum it up?"

"How did you know …?"

"Please! Even an idiot can figure that much! You're like an open book, Meitantei!"

Shinichi huffed in offence and glared out the window of the bar. Kaito scratched his head, thinking before he made a small sound with his throat, summoning Shinichi's attention again.

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you, Tantei, but you don't seem to have a very active social life, if any at all. I'm sure any social activity you might have as been imposed on you by Mouri-chan or some other friend. I'm not judging you so stop glaring at me! I'm just saying that you're very easy to read, especially since you're basically the same type of person as Hakuba."

"Hakuba Saguru?"

"Yes, no comment." Kaito stopped the detective before he could ask anything more about Hakuba and moved on the conversation. "Now, I can see how your mother got concerned and why she's been harassing you."

"In mild terms."

"But why don't you just get a new girlfriend? Why don't you try online dating or trying to go to a mixer? And if you really don't want a girlfriend, then why not ask one of your friends to act the part. I'm sure Masumi-san would be willing to help. Or maybe that scientist girl Sherry. What was her name anyway?"

"She's back to calling herself Shiho Miyano now. And you're right, I don't want a girlfriend." Shinichi sighed tiredly. "The reason I broke up with Ran was two-folds. One, we didn't seem to match anymore … whatever we used to have before … it's gone now. I don't know if it's because of the Conan episode but our relationship was … well, not really what you'd expect from lovers. Two, I didn't have any time for her. She was patient and she never complained but I could see how my selfishness was hurting her. I'd always prioritise work and cases over her. I'd forget important dates or miss our meetings. I'm a pretty terrible boyfriend."

"Wow, and she still loves you and wants to get back with you?" Kaito asked in shock.

Shinichi glared at him.

"Thanks for the support!"

"Hey, on this one, I'm on Mouri-chan's side! You sound like an awful boyfriend! At least, I'm sure Hakuba can do better than that and he's not top of my list of boyfriend of the year!"

"Great, I'm worse than Hakuba!" Shinichi groaned while hitting his forehead against the table and staying like that.

"But what about getting a fake girlfriend? Why not ask an actual girl?"

"Because the only few girls I know are either on Ran's side and would never agree, or they are sadistic evil scientists who'd make me beg on my knees for a month before they'd agree and they'd make sure to make my life a living hell!"

"… Shiho-chan sounds a lot like someone else I know of." Kaito thought of Akako and was suddenly very glad that Aoko had diverted the witch's attentions away from him and onto herself! Aoko's crazy but she seems happy enough. The two of them have been going steady for two years and a half now.

"Then you can see why I can't ask her for help!"

"I understand. And all the other girls are …?"

"Sonoko is Ran's best friend. Sera is closer to Ran than me. Both of them are encouraging Ran as we speak. Kazuha, Hattori's girlfriend, is also in Ran's full support. My mother is a difficult woman to trick so I can't bring any random girl either or she would notice the fake. So that leaves me with nothing except you!"

"… Me?"

"You're good as impersonating women, aren't you?"

"That's why you picked me?"

"That and you're an amazing actor and impersonator. Even if I asked Shiho, I'm not sure we could pull it off and convince my mother. She married a mystery writer and her son is a detective. Trust me, she knows how to see through a lie. And she's a professional actress so I need someone able to fool even my father before I can make this plan work! And the only person able to fool my father has always only been Kaitou KID."

"… I'm not the Kaitou KID your father knew …"

"Yes but you're his son! You're as close to it as it gets! You've fooled me many times and I'm sure you can fool my mother!"

"Of course I can! Even your father would be simple enough to fool. That's not the point!" Kaito shook his head with exasperation. "What's in it for me? Do you even understand what you're asking, Meitantei?"

"Uh … yes?"

"Clearly not! Look, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend. Fine. Let's assume I agree. For how long? How often? How long do you think you can keep up the charade? Until we grow old and die? And what if I have a lover? Did you consider that? What if I help you once or even twice? What then? I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend forever! If I did, wouldn't your mother then push us to get married? How will you solve things then? You need to think further ahead, Meitantei!"

"… I figured we could just break up after a few show-off dates to satisfy my mum."

"And she'll jump right back on you until you find another poor soul to save you."

"… You're right." Shinichi muttered angrily because he hated when KID was right like that.

"I'm always right!" Kaito smirked maliciously then turned back to serious. "I don't know how you figured me out nor what you plan to do with this information but if you think you can use it to force me into helping you, then you're wrong. You've got no proof against me and I've not officially admitted to anything. I've already searched you for any recording device and you don't have any. Yes, stop glaring, I didn't search you for the fun of it! Frankly you didn't even notice so why are you angry anyway? So, coming back to my point, you have nothing to confirm my identity. As it goes, Inspector Nakamori can only trust you on your word and let's be honest, he trusts my word far more than yours."

"You know him? Personally?" Shinichi perked up, suddenly interested to learn more about the Phantom thief. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Detective! Focus! We're not talking about me here! You want my help? Then how are you going to convince me? I'm under no obligation to help you. All you need to do is tell Mouri-chan and your mother the truth."

"I did! Over and over! They don't listen or believe me! It got me so frustrated that last week I … I might have told them that I do have a girlfriend?" Shinichi looked away sheepishly.

"So you've already promised them a *girlfriend*, uh? Tantei-kun …!" Kaito sighed but then frowned as he caught himself using Conan's nickname instead of Shinichi's. Luckily, Shinichi didn't seem to notice the slip up. Or if he did, he didn't care.

"I didn't plan for it! It just sounded like the best way to get them off my back! But now, I've been told to present my girlfriend at a party in two days!"

"Two days! You're telling me this now?!"

"I stressed over this for a week before I gathered the courage to ask you! I'm not going to threaten you or force you into this. As for your identity, I've known it since four years ago. Just after we took down the BO, and I got my body back, I started to feel oddly bored by the monotony of my life and so I started researching you. You were the best mystery that ever happened to me so I focused my extra-time on you. I planned to only catch you on heist no matter if I figured you out or not. I still won't speak a word about you, Kuroba-san. I just … well, I need your help. Please!"

Kaito looked into Shinichi's desperate eyes and sighed. He's going to regret this, isn't he?

"Fine … But we need some rules."

"Of course!" Shinichi sighed in relief, a wide smile spreading on his face now that Kaito had agreed.

"First: I'm not at your beck and call. I'll be acting just as a girlfriend acts so you need to be conscious of that. Second: If I were to decide that I'm no longer able to act as your girlfriend, then we *break up* and you do not ask me why! Third: Any kind of intimacy will be limited to touching, flirting, and light kissing. Anything more is off the table. Are we clear?"

Shinichi's face turned bright red suddenly and he stuttered.

"K-Kissing …? I didn't even …! (cough) Erm, yes, that's perfectly reasonable! And of course, you're free to stop this at any time! As I said, I'm not forcing you."

"And you won't ask me questions! If I suddenly decided one day to stop, you won't try to hold me back or ask for an explanation!" Kaito warned him, well aware that Shinichi, all detective that he is, would not relent without an explanation.

Shinichi frowned and hesitated before nodding.

"Alright. It's only fair since I'm the one asking for your help."

"In that case, Meitantei, you better remember today! From now on, we are officially fake dating!" Kaito smiled brightly.

Shinichi had to blink for a moment before he smiled back. Kaito's smile was very different from KID's … but not unpleasant. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to play pretend dating with the thief.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Over the course of the two days leading up to Sonoko's party (organised by Sonoko and Yukiko), Shinichi has been stressing over his choice. Was it really wise to involve someone as unpredictable as Kaitou KID? Since their agreement, KID … no, Kaito hasn't gotten in touch at all and hasn't answered any of Shinichi's texts and calls. There is no plan. There is no set up. Shinichi can only pray that Kaito got the address, the time and date correctly.**

 **[...]**

 **This is such a bad idea …!**

 **Such a terrible idea …!**

 **[...]**

 **"Did I make you wait long, Shinichi~?"**

 **Did Shinichi mention? This is such a bad idea!**


	3. The Midnight Beauty- Part 2

**The Midnight Beauty- Part 2**

Over the course of the two days leading up to Sonoko's party (organised by Sonoko and Yukiko), Shinichi has been stressing over his choice. Was it really wise to involve someone as unpredictable as Kaitou KID? Since their agreement, KID … no, Kaito hasn't gotten in touch at all and hasn't answered any of Shinichi's texts and calls. There is no plan. There is no set up. Shinichi can only pray that Kaito got the address, the time and date correctly.

Well, considering we are talking about Kaitou KID, it's unlikely the thief wouldn't have already known the information without needing Shinichi to text him the details. Still … Shinichi couldn't help but worry. Ran had, thankfully, left him be when she saw him constantly distracted and absent minded. She seemed suspicious and unconvinced by Shinichi's claim of a girlfriend. Who could blame her? Shinichi would never convince himself, let alone Ran or his mother!

This is such a bad idea …!

Such a terrible idea …!

"You look tensed. Regretting already?" Shiho appeared next to him, smirking like the evil woman she is, and fully enjoying his own helplessness.

"Regretting what?" Shinichi mumbled defensively. Shiho is the last thing he needs right now!

What if Kaito decided not to show up? What then? Damn it! Why did he think he could trust the thief?! For a supposed genius detective, Shinichi was starting to doubt his own intellect.

Crossing his arms, Shinichi wished he could just sink into the wall and disappear. He's been eagerly texting Kaito for the past hour. The party has been going on for a while now and the magician is still nowhere to be found and still not answering! Why is he not answering?!

"You should just admit to them. Your mother aside, I'm sure Mouri-san would understand. You don't need to keep up the farce, Kudo-kun." Shiho's voice pulled Shinichi out of his cursing thought about a certain phantom thief. He turned to the woman and glared at her.

She's right of course. But he's not willing to admit it. Of course, it's very likely that KID would not show up and Shinichi's lie will be exposed. But right now, Shinichi stubbornly did not want to believe that he'd have to face Ran and his mother and explain himself.

"What farce would that be?" He hissed back at her condescending tone.

Shiho looked at him with a deadpan expression. Shinichi almost thought he saw pity in her usually merciless eyes. The detective looked away, not wishing to listen to his friend anymore. He didn't want to hear his own thoughts and fears voiced out loud by Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, you and I both know that you are lying. If nobody shows up tonight …"

Shiho's muted voice and the shocked gasps around him forced Shinichi to look up.

Oh damn.

That can't possibly be …!

But no … *She* really is looking at him. Smiling at him! Wait … wait … Why did that smile make his heart pound like that?! That's not normal! Why is Shinichi feeling a radical reaction from his body? Why is that person walking towards him? Why can't Shinichi look away?

Damn!

He is so screwed!

This can't be happening!  
Ok, yes, he wanted a girlfriend but … not quite … like this …! That's not girlfriend material! That's …! That's beyond all expectations! And why is his heart still pounding?! It must be because of the disguise! He can't seriously be having a reaction to … to Kaitou KID of all people!

"Did I make you wait long, Shinichi~?"

Oh god …! Did Kaito just purr his name?! Why is that sending shivers down his spine?! Why is his blood boiling?! Why can he not look away from the tantalising eyes of the cross-dressing thief?! Why is Kaito's malicious smile looking drop-dead gorgeous on him?! Why does Shinichi suddenly feel the urge to kiss that insufferable smile?!

Did Shinichi mention? This is such a bad idea!

"No. It's fine." He answered back casually, and surprising himself by his own levelled tone of voice.

Kaito smiled, clearly amused by what he was seeing beyond Shinichi's cool façade. Damn that thief and his skill to see through people! The magician turned princess-for-one-night then looked at Shiho. Said Shiho was looking Kaito down with suspicion and a cold analytical stare. Shinichi worried his friend might see through Kaito's disguise but Kaito only smiled politely at the girl, keen interest in his eyes, as if he was truly meeting her for the first time.

"Good evening! You must be the evil Shiho-chan! Shinichi mentioned you quite a few times!" Kaito bowed politely at the other girl and Shiho lifted a surprised eyebrow.

The scientist shot a questioning look at her friend but then focused back on the polite young lady bowing to her.

"Evil, eh? I guess you've heard a lot about me then. While I have never heard of you until now." Shiho smirked darkly, looking threatening, but Kaito smiled anyway, undeterred.

"Of course not! Shinichi and I haven't been dating that long and he didn't want people to know just yet. Apparently, he thinks you'd make fun of him and torment him about it. I don't know why but Shinichi always refers to his female friends as evil witches and overbearing demons. You should hear how he talks about his mother!" Kaito engaged suddenly in the conversation and completely dismissed Shinichi's betrayed look at him.

Shiho laughed and smiled, this time she looked welcoming of the girl.

"I see you know him pretty well. How long have you known Kudo-kun?"

"Let's see …" Kaito made a gesture as though he were thinking about it. "About … 5 or 6 years or so? We were never really close until now. I mean, we met on occasions here and there due to circumstances and our common interests. But actually, we've not talked for four years." Kaito shrugged lightly before continuing. "We met again at a Sherlock Holmes convention not too long ago and we got back in touch. I guess … things kind of turned out like this from then on … it's still a bit weird to be honest! I mean, Shinichi is totally not my type usually! Too much of a detective! But you know, I guess he's grown on me! Weird, uh?" Kaito giggled.

Giggled!

Kaitou KID _giggled_!

Shinichi felt he might have a heart attack soon. And why were Kaitou KID and Shiho getting along so well?! That spells trouble! He can barely manage the two of them separately, but if they start teaming up on him, he might never survive it!

"Oh? That's strange. From what you just said, I assumed, like Kudo, you'd also have interest in crime solving. You mentioned similar interests and a Sherlock Holmes convention. But you're saying that you're not into detectives?" Shiho casually asked but her sharp eyes were now looking for a flaw in Kaito's character. Shinichi sweat-dropped as he glanced towards Kaito. The thief smiled sheepishly, looking unbothered.

"I might have expressed myself badly. When I meant similar interests, I meant KID."

HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Shinichi paled slightly but managed to remain calm while Shiho frowned pensively.

"I met Shinichi on a KID heist. While Shinichi was there only to catch KID, I was there to support him! I love KID! I'm his number one fan!" Kaito beamed brightly and his mannerism lit up significantly when talking about his idol (who happens to be himself! How does that work?).

If Shinichi didn't know any better, he would honestly believe this gorgeous woman to be the genuine article. How can Kaito look and act so convincingly?

"As for the Sherlock Holmes convention … I think it was a couple of weeks ago, wasn't it, Shin?" Kaito suddenly turned to Shinichi for some form of confirmation.

Shinichi blinked then nodded. How did Kaito know that Shinichi had gone to a Sherlock Holmes convention in London two weeks ago (it was a great excuse to escape his mom and Ran)?

"It was in London. I only went because it was great excuse to visit London free of charge, but actually I was only at this convention to accompany a friend of mine. He's a detective too and a Sherlock fan. Seriously! He can't stop talking about it! Kind of like Shinichi! Guess I'm just used to Sherlock fangirling by now that it doesn't bother me anymore!" Kaito shrugged with a teasing smile aimed at Shinichi.

"Oi! I don't fangirl! That's not even a verb!" Shinichi impulsively reacted.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan! Even if I first thought it was irritating when Hakuba did it, now I think it's cute when I see you go starry eye over the mint original first edition of the Sign of Four!"

"I was NOT starry eyed!"

"You were a little. Do you want to see the picture?" Kaito pulled out a phone out of … nowhere? Where on his body did he keep that phone? He wasn't holding a purse or bag and his dress didn't leave any space. Damn magician!

"When did you take a picture?!" Shinichi burst out loudly while turning redder and redder.

Kaito's smirk was turning out almost matching Shiho's usual evil smirk. He scrolled through his album and pulled out a photo of Shinichi at the convention and admiring something or another. Where did he get those pictures? Wait, does that mean Kaito really was at this convention? With Hakuba? Are they really such close friends?

"Shiho-chan! What do you think? Doesn't he look cute? He's a like a kid in an ice cream shop!" Kaito showed the picture to Shiho, giggling.

Shiho smiled easily at the girl. Damn it … She was starting to look soft! How does Kaito do it? How does he manage to win people over in just one conversation?! That's not just magic tricks, that's a fucking miracle! But … at least, if it's convincing to fool Shiho, it might fool Ran and his mom! Good!

"You are very fond of Kudo-kun … um?" Shiho frowned suddenly realising she didn't have a name for the girl.

Kaito tilted his head with confusion for a minute before realising why Shiho had paused.

"Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry! I was so excited to finally meet one of Shinichi's friends! My name is Tsukiko Okami! I am Shinichi's girlfriend from a week now!"

Shiho mentally concluded that Tsukiko's claim matched Kudo's admittance of having a girlfriend about a week ago. Shinichi, on his part, was bulging his eyes out at the obvious play on Kaito's fake name. Tsukiko: Moon Child. Haha! How drôle! And Okami: Wolf … Now what does Kaito mean by that?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Okami-san. As you already know, my name is Shiho Miyano. I'm an old friend of Kudo-kun."

"Oh, just call me Tsukiko! Sorry, I started calling you Shiho-chan and in such a familiar manner! I should have asked first!" Kaito looked apologetic such that Shiho smiled kindly to him.

"It's fine, Tsukiko-san. I don't mind. You seem to be a rather friendly person by nature. I'm surprised you can put up with Kudo-kun."

"Oh he's not that bad! I guess I like the fact that he's so different!"

"That's right, you mentioned that Kudo-kun is not your normal type. Was there a reason why you picked him?"

"I am still here, you know!" Shinichi muttered but the girls were completely ignoring him. Well, aren't they getting chummy!

Tsukiko shook her head and smiled but her expression looked sad.

"As I said, I don't usually go for someone like Shinichi. Usually, I like the honest, outwardly, optimist type." Tsukiko's tone was soft and controlled when she spoke and even Shinichi began to wonder if Kaito was still acting or if he was speaking his true feelings. You can never tell with KID.

"Someone similar to yourself?" Shiho asked and Tsukiko shrugged.

"I couldn't say. I used to have a major crush on someone but … well, I think we did reciprocate each other's feelings at one point but I waited too long. Another girl came into the picture and completely swept them away. I don't mind. I'm still friends with the both of them. And it took some time but I'm truly over it now. Actually, now, I serve as their personal relationship counsellor!" Tsukiko giggled and Shiho smiled softly.

"I see … Unrequited love is a hard thing." Shiho pointedly looked at Shinichi as if scolding him for something he didn't know about.

"But it's fine now! I've got Shinichi! He's nothing like my old love but you never know! Maybe that's a good thing!" Tsukiko latched onto Shinichi's arm suddenly and the detective blushed violently, feeling his heart hammer against his ribcage. He could feel Tsukiko's fake breasts against his arm and smell her delicious perfume. Damn it …! Why is he reacting so strongly to Kaito's disguise?! It's just a fake! It's not real! He's not even a real woman! Stop reacting!

"Well Kudo-kun, I'm amazed you managed to find yourself someone quite as adorable as Tsukiko-san! You better not hurt her or I'll be on your tail worse than your mother and Ran!" Shiho warned her friend bidding them goodbye.

"It was a pleasure Tsukiko-san. I hope to see you again."

"Same here! I think you're not as scary as Shinichi made you out to be! I can't wait to get to know you! I think we'd be great friends!" Tsukiko beamed at her new friend.

Shiho smiled and excused herself, melting away into the crowd. Shinichi tried not to move, his body stiff and awkward, with KID hanging from his arm.

"Aren't you going to let go now?" He whispered.

"I'm your girlfriend, remember? Don't think of me as KID or as Kaito tonight. You're dating Tsukiko Okami, your lovely girlfriend from one week!" Kaito whispered easily back while leaning into him, his lips brushing against Shinichi's ear as he spoke. It didn't look weird. Not if we accept that Tsukiko is dating Shinichi. It's not weird for the girlfriend to whisper sweet nothings with her boyfriend. But Shinichi felt his face flare up with heat as the contact of Kaito's breath on his ear.

"R-Right …" He stuttered before clearly his throat and getting his bearings back. "Okami … uh? Why the wolf?"

Tsukiko tilted her head adorably … Kaito tends to do that too, doesn't he? It's kind of cute.

"You haven't figured it out?" She smirked challengingly, all smug to have outsmarted him.

And now Shinichi remembered why the thief irritates him constantly!

"I will! Give me a moment!" Shinichi hissed back, not accepting losing to his favourite walking enigma in white. Tsukiko hummed contently, leaning against Shinichi and waiting patiently. From the outlook, it almost seemed like the couple were enjoying each other's company quietly when in fact Shinichi was furiously trying to figure out Kaito's riddle while Kaito was watching the room and people, anticipating and establishing his character's future reactions depending on the situation.

"I've got it! Okami! Wolf! In latin, wolf is pronounced as Lupus! You're referring to Lupin! Well, at least you didn't actually call yourself New Wolf! We don't need Hattori figuring out that you thought it clever to name yourself after your mediatic nickname Heisei Lupin!" Shinichi rolled his eyes.

Tsukiko grinned, pleased by the detective's quick answer but she made a small contradicting sound.

"While your deduction is correct, it is only one of the reasons for this name. I wonder if you'll figure out the others one day. As for your friend, I doubt Tantei-han would figure it out if he's not looking for it. For anyone present here tonight, I'm Shinichi's mysterious girlfriend! Nobody would ever think that the Heisei Holmes would resort to asking Kaitou KID to cross-dress as his own girlfriend! Besides, I thought you'd like the reference!"

"You're openly screaming to people your true identity! Are you that reckless?"

"Don't you know me by now, Meitantei?"

"Yes. Yes I do. And you are that reckless!" Shinichi sighed but he couldn't help a small smile from cornering his lips.

Tsukiko chuckled, leaning her head against Shinichi's arm. Her whole body was now nestling comfortably against Shinichi. They fitted together well, almost like jigsaw pieces, Shinichi noted. As he looked down at Kaito, Shinichi once more took the time to admire Kaito's amazing disguise. How did the thief make it look so realistic? Was he even wearing a mask? Shinichi couldn't tell but it almost looked like Kaito had chosen to simply effeminise his natural features with make-up rather than wear a mask. This meant that if Shinichi were to lean down, he would be kissing Kaito's real lips. Kaito's full red lips. Was he wearing lipstick or gloss? Is that shade his natural lip colour or is it the lipstick? What did he taste like? He smelled divine, that's for sure. A subtle smell of roses, wood and the sweet fragrance of a rose-based perfume. Shinichi raised a hand and brushed his fingers over Kaito's blue rose in his hair. The hairpin was shaped into a four leaf clover with blue jewels embedded in it. It looks gorgeous and matching the rose and dress. With silver lining that worked with Kaito's bracelets … uh? Wait … those aren't bracelets …

"Are those handcuffs?!" Shinichi whispered suddenly, his eyes widening.

Tsukiko lifted one of her wrists up to show her boyfriend and smiled confidently at him.

"Of course! After all, I couldn't show up at such a party without wearing jewellery!"

"But why handcuffs?!" Shinichi tried not to sound too strangled.

"Because you gave them to me! Those are the pretty bracelets I got from my boyfriend so I will show them off!" Tsukiko proudly declared with a smug smile.

"… You're seriously insane! Are you trying to get yourself caught?!"

"I don't see why you're so concerned. Doesn't it sound quite like you?"

"How like me?"

"Well, have you ever given Ran jewellery? Do you usually give gifts to your partner? That's not really your sort of thing, is it? But you always put cuffs on me, alright not for the same reasons, but at least, I'm not lying when I say you *gave* them to me!" Kaito chuckled at Shinichi's shock.

"If I'm going to fool your parents Meitantei, then I can't lie. You see, the best disguise is not a lie but a version of the truth. If I believe it, they cannot doubt me. Just as I told Shiho about the Sherlock Holmes convention. I was there, with Hakuba, and I did see you. I took that picture because I thought it was funny to see you act the same age as Conan!" Kaito giggled and Shinichi groaned.

"Don't mention that anymore! And I did not act childish!"

"Denial, Detective~! But don't worry, Shin-chan! Your secret is safe with me!"

"Can you stop calling me Shin-chan?" Shinichi growled and Kaito lifted an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"That's how my mother calls me."

"Oh. You _really_ don't like it." Kaito pondered for a moment, his fingers entwining with Shinichi's as they linked hands.

"Then … how about Shin-kun? Or just Shin?"

"Why not my actual name?"

"Because! Shin is cute! You're my boyfriend! I should be allowed to call you pet names!"

"You already do." Shinichi pointed out and Kaito tilted his head in confusion. Shinichi felt himself blush as he mumbled his explanation.

"You know … when you call me Meitantei or Tantei-kun … although you've not called me by that last one since Conan." Shinichi tried not to show his disappointment. He missed the odd closeness Conan used to have with the Thief. Turning back to *Meitantei* had also made things more formal and distant. It makes sense, of course. People would be shocked to hear KID call anyone else *Tantei-kun* and he shouldn't have had a prior relationship with KID as Shinichi. Still, even when alone, Kaito made it a point to distinguish the two and never called him Tantei-kun anymore. Shinichi kept wondering why. And why it bothered him so much.

Kaito blinked at the odd request of the detective.

"Uh? You like those? But those names are … uh … ok then. But wouldn't it be an obvious tell-tale that I'm KID if I use KID's nicknames for you? How about I call you Shin when we're in public and I can call you Meitantei in private? I already do anyway!" Kaito smiled.

 _So still not Tantei-kun_ , Shinichi noticed but didn't say anything.

"Do what you want, damn thief!" Shinichi looked away, his face red and unable to look at Kaito's stupidly sweet smile.

Kaito hummed knowingly, amused by the embarrassment of his pretend boyfriend. It's so much fun teasing the Meitantei! Suddenly, Kaito felt a chilling sensation. It was similar to the killing intents he used to feel on heists when Snake and his goons decided to invite themselves. Now that they were in prison, Kaito never thought he'd feel something like that again. He looked around and spotted a certain Ran Mouri glaring suspiciously in his direction.

Oh dear …

This is not going to be easy.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 ** _This is not going to be easy._**

 **Just as he thought this, Kaito then spotted a very fashionable gorgeous woman approach them along with a man wearing glasses. Kaito immediately recognised Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo, Shinichi's parents. He nudged Shinichi who was, oddly enough, absent minded right now.**

 **"Heads up, Meitantei! Your parents are here!"**


	4. The Kudo Challenge- Part 1

**The Kudo Challenge- Part 1**

 _This is not going to be easy._

Just as he thought this, Kaito then spotted a very fashionable gorgeous woman approach them along with a man wearing glasses. Kaito immediately recognised Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo, Shinichi's parents. He nudged Shinichi who was, oddly enough, absent minded right now.

"Heads up, Meitantei! Your parents are here!" He whispered before feeling Shinichi straighten up and his hold on Kaito tightened as the detective wrapped a protective arm around Tsukiko's waist. That surprised Kaito but he didn't let it show. The detective probably acted instinctively, which is good. It makes things more natural and convincing. That means Kaito has done a good job in making Shinichi confident enough to recognise Kaito as his partner even if unconsciously. You need that much if you're going to fool the Kudos.

"Shin-chan~! You really did bring a girl with you!" Yukiko squealed happily as she glopped her son into a hug.

Shinichi growled and struggled out of her grip while Yusaku stood by with a peaceful smile. Tsukiko looked between the mother and son, unsure how to react. She turned to the father and realised that Yusaku was watching her intently, similarly to how Shiho had looked at her with a clear analytical intent, trying to see through the lie. You can try, Mr Writer, but you won't see through that poker face! Kaito prides himself in his poker face and his ability to melt into his persona.

"Um … Are you perhaps Mr and Mrs Kudo? Shinichi's parents?" Tsukiko asked hesitantly. Yusaku smiled at her pleasantly.

"Indeed. I'm Shinichi's father, Yusaku, and this is my wife, Yukiko. And you are, miss?"

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness!" Tsukiko bowed politely. "I am Shinichi's girlfriend, Tsukiko Okami!"

Yusaku frowned for a moment as if he had stumbled upon something but couldn't quite pinpoint what or how to figure it out. Tsukiko mentally cheered but outwardly lifted a questioning eyebrow at Yusaku's off reaction.

Kaito knew that by picking those names he was giving Yusaku Kudo a headache. Shinichi never asked to fool his father, just his mother and Ran. But Kaito is a professional. If he's going to play the role of Shinichi's girlfriend, then he will have everyone around Shinichi to genuinely believe Tsukiko Okami to be the real deal! Kaito knew enough about the Kudo (through knowing Shinichi and through information from his mother) to know that Yusaku has a similar working brain as Shinichi. The name was perplexing but not enough to raise up any dangerous flag. Kaito knew how to tease just enough to frustrate smart minds but keep himself veiled and hidden from their deductions. And just as he expected, Kaito saw Yusaku blink away his suspicion and smile graciously at the young girl. He probably decided to trust Shinichi's judgement and left his own suspicions in a corner of his mind.

All according to plan~!

"Okami-san! Pleasure to meet you! You are looking quite lovely tonight! I don't think anyone was able to look away from you when you walked in." Yusaku praised her and Tsukiko blushed at the compliment.

"I'm honoured but I don't think that's true!" She shook her head but was still smiling giddily. "Your wife, on the other hand, looks far prettier than me!"

"Ah yes … Yukiko is quite mind-blowing, isn't she?" Yusaku looked fondly at his wife but then got another sudden frown as if struck by a thought. He looked back at Tsukiko, the cogs of his brain clicking furiously but not quite fitting together. Tsukiko looked at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Mr Kudo?"

"No … How long have you known Shinichi?"

"Known him? About 5 or 6 years." Tsukiko shrugged. "But we haven't spoken for some years until just recently. I saw him again at a Holmes Convention. Not my idea but Hakuba somehow convinced me to tag along!" Tsukiko muttered to herself, causing Yusaku to hum thoughtfully.

"And you've been going out with Shinichi for a week, is that so?"

"Just about, yes. But it's not as serious as you think." Tsukiko revealed.

Yusaku raised an eyebrow at the girl's admittance.

"How so?"

"Well, it's true Shinichi and I got back in touch but the reason he asked me out is most likely because he needed a temporary girlfriend to satisfy his mother." Tsukiko's voice was calm and composed, she was smiling still but Yusaku saw a strain in her expression and her pretty indigo eyes were looking at Shinichi with dull resignation. The older man looked back at his son who was finally escaping Yukiko's death grip.

"Has Shinichi told you that?"

Tsukiko did not answer and Yusaku didn't push any further. Just as Shinichi approached them, the young detective's eyes immediately fell on his girlfriend and his face crunched up in a worried frown. He too could see through Tsukiko's smile and noticed her silent sadness.

"Tsukiko? Did my father say something to you? What did you do to her?" The young man suddenly glared at his own father, his hand slipping to hold Tsukiko's.

Yusaku smiled innocently. There are still questions he needed answers to but for now, what he saw was satisfying enough.

"Shinichi, that's a fine young lady you've got here! I can see what appealed to you!" he praised the young couple, not even answering Shinichi's worries.

Shinichi frowned suspiciously at his father, not liking the easy way Yusaku was looking at Kaito. He's not jealous. Of course not! How could he be jealous of his own father when the man was just talking with Kaito. Besides, if he were jealous that'd imply that he had feelings for KID. He doesn't. Nope. Only that weird bodily reaction but that's because of Kaito's convincing disguise!

Still.

Shinichi felt himself move closer to Kaito and slightly in between his *girlfriend* and his father, his grip on Kaito's hand tightened too. Yusaku smiled, amused. Yukiko also observed and a teasing grin etched on her face. She turned to Tsukiko with eager curiosity and appraising eyes.

"Soooo … who might be this lovely young lady?"

"My name is Tsukiko Okami, Mrs Kudo! Pleasure to meet you! I am Shinichi's girlfriend! I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier." Tsukiko bowed again, to Shinichi's mother this time.

Yukiko squealed happily and hugged the girl.

"Oh my! You are the cutest! Shin-chan! Well done! She is adorable! You found a rare pearl here! Do not mess it up like you always do!" Yukiko warned her son as she released Tsukiko. "My dear, please be patient with my son! I know he can be quite difficult to deal with!" The mother sighed but Tsukiko smiled reassuringly.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to it. One of my friends is kind of like that too."  
"Oh? Watch out, Shin-chan! You might have a rival!" Yukiko teased but Shinichi only frowned. For some reason, he also didn't like the implications his mother was referring to. He can't imagine Kaito and Hakuba having that kind of relationship but … damn it! No! He is not jealous! Stop that!

Tsukiko laughed brightly.

"Oh no! Don't worry! Hakuba and I go way back! There's no way he and I would have that kind of relationship! He's not my type anyway!"

"Hakuba? You mean Hakuba Saguru?" Yusaku asked with sudden interest.

"Oooh! Another detective! But doesn't that mean that Shin-chan isn't your type either." Yukiko kept enquiring, her eyes searching for any lies in Tsukiko's words.

"That's right! He isn't!" Tsukiko smiled. "But I think … I think that's why it works. I didn't actually expect us to date and it was a little sudden but … I think because he's different from my usual type, it's been working out better." Tsukiko's voice lowered slightly and she looked absent-minded for a moment as she spoke. "He isn't really but that's why it won't hurt later." She whispered.

Yusaku and Shinichi both looked confused but Yukiko seemed to read through the girl's words and hugged her suddenly like a concerned mother.

"Oh dear! My poor child! I understand!"

Kaito blinked. Ok, so maybe he put in too much of himself in that conversation but this kind of reaction … he really didn't think Mrs Kudo would see through him like that. The only person that had seen through him was his own mother and she had reacted the exact same way. Mothers are mysterious beings.

"Shin-chan! Don't you dare hurt that precious little dear!" Yukiko warned her son as she released Kaito from her embrace.

"I'm not planning to." Shinichi hissed between gritted teeth, annoyed at his mother, but he did shoot Kaito a concerned look. Tsukiko shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him. Their silent exchange did not go unnoticed by the Kudo couple and both parents grinned knowingly.

"Well then Shin-chan! You should invite your lovely girlfriend for a dance!" Yukiko suddenly suggested/ordered and Shinichi debated whether he could challenge her or not.

A tug on his hand made him look at Kaito and he saw the thief silently permit him. With a nervous blush, Shinichi lead Kaito to the dancefloor. He pulled Tsukiko's body close to his own and placed one hand on the small of her back. Shinichi had to wonder how Kaito managed to effeminise his figure so much. Holding the thief, Shinichi felt nothing out of place yet everything was wrong.

"Don't let your hands wander, Meitantei." Kaito warned him with a sly smirk.

Shinichi felt his face heat up at the implication but then realised the hidden meaning behind Kaito's words.

"I don't want to know how many things you managed to hide on your person! How do you even manage that?" Shinichi sighed, and smiled back to the thief in a conspiring manner. Only he knew why Kaito didn't want to be touched and it had nothing to do with good manners.

Kaito shrugged before twirling in Shinichi's arms on the music's rhythm.

"I'm a magician. Master of illusions and disguises. I can hide anything and you'd still be wondering."

"I know. That's one of the things that always puzzled me. I could never guess how you made things appear or disappear. Still can't."

"One day, maybe you'll figure it out!"

Shinichi didn't answer. Figure KID out? Not likely. Even after meeting Kaito, all Shinichi got was more questions than answers regarding the thief. He hadn't known that Kaito had a close relationship with Inspector Nakamori. How does KID manage that without being caught? Or being friends with a talented detective such as Hakuba? It's perplexing!

Besides, Shinichi isn't quite sure he wants to figure everything out. He rather likes the broad proud smile of the thief when he gets away with tricking him. Kaito's smile is so very bright it brings out more light and colour to everything and Shinichi can't seem to blink himself out of his daze.

Of course, that's just KID's charisma! It doesn't mean anything! Right? It's just that Kaito is …

…

Well, rather mind-blowing.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Haibara- Checked**

 **Parents- Checked**

 **So far so good! All that's left is …**

 **"Shinichi!"**


	5. Ran's Suspicion- Part 1

**Ran's Suspicion- Part 1**

Haibara- Checked

Parents- Checked

So far so good! All that's left is …

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi flinched when he heard Ran call him and approach him along with Sonoko. He had just finished dancing with Kaito (which had been oddly more pleasant than he expected. The thief is rather light on his feet and easy to dance with), when the girls came to join them.

Ran's eyes fell instantly on Tsukiko and she shot Shinichi a dark betrayed look. Shinichi looked away, unable to really face her but he kept his hand firm on Tsukiko's waist. Uh. Why? He doesn't need to. Kaito's able to defend himself fine even against Ran. In fact, he'd probably escape Ran far better than Shinichi would. It was Sonoko that engaged their conversation.

"No way! You weren't lying! You seriously did get a girlfriend!" She stared in utter shock at Tsukiko.

Shinichi irked at the implication. What? Was it so unbelievable that he got a girlfriend? Did people really think he was either stuck with Ran or doomed to be alone?

Tsukiko smiled at the two girls and bowed politely.

"Hello! You must be Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan! My name is Tsukiko Okami! I'm indeed Shinichi's girlfriend. Um … pardon me but which one of you is Ran-chan?"

"I'm Ran. Ran Mouri." Ran finally spoke.

Tsukiko's focus turned to her and the magician beamed brightly.

"Nice to meet you! I really wanted to meet Shinichi's childhood best friend! He talks a lot about you! Seriously, almost as much as he talks about Sherlock Holmes!" Tsukiko chuckled.

Shinichi looked affronted while Sonoko giggled. Ran, instead frowned. She swore she'd picked up … _something_ in Tsukiko's tone of voice. Besides, this girl appearing in Shinichi's life out of nowhere is suspicious. Ran couldn't place her finger on it yet but Tsukiko Okami is hiding something. Definitely!

"Pleasure to meet you, Okami-san …" She instead replied.

"Please! Call me Tsukiko!"

Ran nodded. Sonoko noticed her friend's discomfort and decided to take the lead.

"So, Tsukiko-chan! What made you date the detective geek? He's so boring!"

"Oi!" Shinichi growled but Tsukiko laughed.

"He is, isn't he? I can tell you that I normally would not be dating someone like Shinichi." Her laughter died down and she looked at Ran. Again, Ran saw something in Tsukiko's expression but she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"But the thing is … you don't get to choose who you fall for." Tsukiko declared in such a convincing manner that Shinichi almost believed Kaito.

Ran's eyes widened, as if she's figure out something and she finally smiled at Tsukiko. It was a painful smile. Like she was sympathising with her. Shinichi seriously was starting to wonder what was going on until …

"Uh? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Kaito mentally cursed. There's no way …! He's checked and double checked the list of guests prior to coming!**

 **"What the hell? What are you doing here?"**

 **[...]**

 **"I could ask you the same thing!"**

 **Tsukiko frowned at her friend suspiciously.**

 **"You didn't actually stalk me here, did you, _Hunter-san_? That'd be rude to my boyfriend!"**

 **"As much as I love chasing you, _Okami-san_ , I had no intention to interrupt your date! But you seem to have found quite the new hunter to track you for the night!"**


	6. The Wolf's Lie- Part 1

**The Wolf's Lie- Part 1**

Kaito mentally cursed. There's no way …! He's checked and double checked the list of guests prior to coming! Why is Hakuba here?! Isn't he in London anyway? When did he get back?!  
Shinichi also seemed to be having a mental panic attack and shot Kaito a wide meaningful look. The thief shrugged and turned to face his old friend. Good thing it's Hakuba and not Aoko. At least the detective can improvise and tends to catch on cues rather quickly.

"Hakuba! What the hell? What are you doing here?"

Hakuba frowned when he thought he'd seen Kuroba. But that shouldn't be! Kuroba has no reason to be invited at this event. Even less so dressed like that. But then … it does look a lot like him. After 6 years of befriending him, Hakuba has become quite apt at recognising the thief. But what surprised him was to see Kaito on the arm of Shinichi Kudo. What is going on?

Taking a risk, Hakuba called out his friend but made sure not to use any names. He'll wait to see what Kaito's cue will be on that matter. There's no heist coming up so why would Kaito be impersonating a gorgeous young woman?

Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko looked at Tsukiko with perplexed expressions. The polite girl suddenly spoke up in a casual and familiar manner to the British detective. Hakuba smiled, as if glad she responded, and didn't seem bothered by her annoyed tone.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Tsukiko frowned at her friend suspiciously.

"You didn't actually stalk me here, did you, _Hunter-san_? That'd be rude to my boyfriend!" Tsukiko specifically spoke the name "Hunter-san" in English.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow and he glanced at Shinichi. Understanding flashed in his eyes and he chuckled, as if amused at an inside joke.

"As much as I love chasing you, _Okami-san_ , I had no intention to interrupt your date! But you seem to have found quite the new hunter to track you for the night!" Hakuba picked up the clue easily and let his eyes fall back on Shinichi with eager curiosity.

"Yes, well, things happened when you were Sherlocking in England!" Tsukiko rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Is that why you're angry? Because I missed your last show? Oh come on! You had Nakamori-keibu to keep you busy!"

"I love the old man but he's not quite as fun to play with." Tsukiko smirked.

Hakuba smirked back.

Shinichi paled by the second. Were these two seriously talking about KID heists openly like that as if it were the most natural thing in the world? Luckily, Ran and Sonoko looked about as confused by their conversation as everyone else.

"Still, you haven't told me what you're doing here! I'm here because Shinichi invited me. What's your excuse?" Tsukiko asked.

"My dad dragged me along. Said I needed a break from the crime scenes and I should have fun and meet people. Preferably a cute girl." Hakuba muttered with a shrug and Tsukiko laughed at his frustration.

"Basically he's telling you to get a life! You're just as bad as Shinichi! I swear you detectives need to get a grip! You know, I fear I'm the only life you actually have outside of crime scenes! That's a rather depressing thought!"

"I do have a life!" Hakuba growled but then caught himself under Kaito's levelling gaze.

"I just don't want a relationship just yet …" He muttered.

"So what are you going to do? Find yourself a fake girlfriend to trick your dad?"

Hakuba froze and narrowed a frown on Kaito then it moved onto Kudo. His frown darkened when it reached the detective of the East. But it cleared as quickly as it came.

"I wouldn't do that. It'd be unfair to the other party to use them like that." Hakuba spoke slowly and while we was seemingly addressing Kaito, his eyes were focused on Shinichi.

Shinichi frowned back at the hidden accusation.

"My! What a gentleman you are! Almost rivalling Kaitou KID!" Tsukiko exclaimed, preventing a clash between the detectives.

"No way! KID-sama is unrivalled! He's the best!" Sonoko suddenly jumped in with her usual passion and loyalty for the gentleman thief.

Kaito and Hakuba both blinked at her fierce comment then Tsukiko grinned, widely pleased.

"Sonoko-chan! Are you a KID fan too?"

"I am! I'm his number one fan!"

"I beg to differ! I'm very confident in my own fan loyalty to claim that same title!" Tsukiko challenged with a smirk.

"Is that so? How well do you follow KID's activities?"

"I attend all of his heists … well, one or two I couldn't but I go to most of them."

"Did you know that KID already operated over 20 years ago?"

"I'm aware. I know his first heist was in Paris."

"Wow! You and I are going to be great friends!" Sonoko squealed, impressed by the other girl. "Guess you've got more taste than I give you credit for, Kudo!" The rich girl smirked slyly at her male friend.

"Thanks for your approval, Miss Sonoko!" Shinichi rolled his eyes and Ran chuckled.

"Tsukiko-chan, what is your favourite KID heist?" Sonoko enquired.

"My favourite …? Hm …" Tsukiko looked pensive for a moment.

Shinichi and Hakuba both turned to her with interested looks. They wondered … would KID honestly answer that question? Eventually, Tsukiko chuckled and her eyes glazed over with fond remembrance.

"The Clock Tower Heist. That one is definitely my favourite."

Shinichi's eyes widened. He remembered that heist. He remembered the first time a criminal managed to escape him. He remembered the elusive thief whom he never got a name for.

That was KID?!

Hakuba frowned as he too remembers reading about the heist in the newspaper. But why did Kaito like that one in particular? Was it because of Aoko … or someone else? Hakuba's eyes glanced suspiciously at Kudo.

"The Clock Tower … is that the one when KID said he'd steal the handles of the clock?" Sonoko frowned, as she tried to remember.  
"That's right! But actually, he was revealing the fraud of the people trying to sell off the clock." Tsukiko explained.

"Now that I think about it … Shinichi, weren't you at that heist?" Ran suddenly asked.

Kaito froze and looked at Shinichi with owlish eyes. Meitantei? Meitantei was there? No, Kaito would have remembered him! The only person that challenged him that day was … …

Was it really …?

Shinichi cleared his throat as he felt Kaito's intense eyes on him.

"Y-Yeah. I asked Megure if I could get a ride on a helicopter and they were on their way to the heist. I went to check it out and … yeah. I didn't realise it was a KID heist."

"How could you not know it was a KID heist?!" Sonoko shouted in outrage and Tsukiko was glaring at him with similar thoughts.

"Well I never actually saw KID that night! Everything happened through radio! And he escaped before I could get a look at him!"

Oh yeah. That's true. Kaito remembers that he'd always been hidden from outside sight. Only Nakamori actually saw him that night on the clock.

"Interesting. So you were both at this heist but never met? That's quite ironic!" Hakuba slyly pointed out and both Shinichi and Tsukiko looked at him with shock.

"What are you implying, Hakuba?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Well then, Okami-san, I'll see you at College tomorrow?"

"Oh you're actually going to show for class now?"

Hakuba rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't stay all the time in Japan! What? Did you miss me that much?" he asked with a smirk.

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow and smirked back.

"Yep. Missed you a lot! My favourite guinea pig!" She snapped her fingers and a puff of pink smoke covered Hakuba's head.

When the smoke cleared, his hair was electric blue. Hakuba sighed in exasperation while people around them gasped in surprise.

"Really, Tsukiko? Very mature." He scolded her passively.

"You asked for it!" She grinned unrepentant.

" _You're such a kid_!" Hakuba muttered in English, knowing Kaito would hear and understand him.

"That's my name~! Get used to it!"

Hakuba didn't answer back and excused himself, looking for the toilets for him to rinse off the hair dye with the usual lemon-based shampoo he kept on his person at all times for when Kaito gets the urge to play with his hair. After 6 years of getting pranked with every shade of the rainbow, Hakuba was used to it.

"Tsukiko-chan … how did you do this?" Ran asked quietly and Tsukiko grinned.

"Did I not mention? I'm a magician!"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Kaito plopped himself onto his bed and rejoiced in the soft feel of his pillow. After a tiring night at the ball, Cinderella needs to flip off her shoes and return to being Kuroba Kaito, master thief and magician extraordinaire! Tsukiko's taking a break for now!**

 **Or not!**

 **The soft chime of his phone forced Kaito to glance at it and he glared.**


	7. The Detective and the Thief- Part 1

**The Detective and the Thief- Part 1**

Kaito plopped himself onto his bed and rejoiced in the soft feel of his pillow. After a tiring night at the ball, Cinderella needs to flip off her shoes and return to being Kuroba Kaito, master thief and magician extraordinaire! Tsukiko's taking a break for now!

Or not!

The soft chime of his phone forced Kaito to glance at it and he glared.

 **-Thanks for coming and playing along tonight.-**

Kaito looked at the text. He'd given Shinichi a different number from Kuroba Kaito's phone and instead had used one of his KID spares. He'll just dub that phone as Tsukiko Okami's phone starting from now on. Still, the Meitantei should learn to watch what he says.

Kaito pulled out his normal phone and texted Conan's number. He knows the detective kept the phone for cases of emergency and as a mean to keep in touch with people without revealing his Shinichi Kudo identity.

 **-Don't send such ambiguous texts! You're texting Tsukiko's phone so remember that when you do so!-**

The reply came to Kaito's phone.

 **-HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!-**

Kaito cackled maliciously and instead of answering, he texted Shinichi's phone using Tsukiko's phone.

 **-No worries! I was glad to meet your friends! And it wasn't as bad as you made it sound! But next time, don't wait until everyone gangs up on you before introducing your girlfriend! Had I not known you so well, I would have been insulted that you try to keep us secret!-**

There was hardly any delay for the answer but it came from Conan's phone to Kaito's phone.

 **-DO NOT AVOID THE TOPIC!-**

Kaito laughed.

 **-I'm avoiding? And you're surprised how, exactly? It's kind of my thing to dodge the truth, remember?-**

 **-So now you're going to answer me?-**

 **-It's that or have you text me all night until I turn my phone off and then I expect you'll come in person to my house at an ungodly hour tomorrow morning!-**

 **-Correct.-**

Kaito shook his head. Really, why did he get involved with such a troublesome detective?

 **-So this line is safe?-** Conan asked.

 **-It's Kaito's line. So yes, mostly but don't mention anything regarding my job.-**

 **-I see. What line should I use for that?-**

 **-My business one of course! Which you are not going to be told about until I feel you need to.-**

 **-What if I need to speak with you about your job?-**

 **-I'm sure you'll think of something! Smart detective that you are! Besides, less words, less problems!-**

 **-Fine.-**

Conan stopped texting and it was back to Shinichi texting Tsukiko. This is starting to look like some weird undercover spy drama.

 **-You know what I mean! My mum was out of place demanding to meet you like that! It's almost like I was in the wrong for not dating Ran again!-**

 **-Well, I can see how your mum would be concerned. You don't have a very healthy life style, Shinichi. I'm sure she thinks you need someone to distract you from work or something.-**

 **-Couldn't have picked a better distraction then, right?-**

Kaito blushed slightly but then laughed. Yep. Kaitou KID would be a brilliant distraction from all the murders Meitantei falls upon!

 **-Flatterer! Keep it up and you might score higher than Hakuba!-**

 **-Hakuba compliments you?! Seriously?!-**

 **-How rude! I'll have you know I have a lot of fans!-**

 **-Really? Hakuba? Your fan?-**

 **-I never said Hakuba was one! I just said that he compliments me a lot! Although usually, I'll admit, he probably doesn't mean it as a good thing!-**

 **-Why am I not surprised?-**

 **-Because you detectives all think alike and have no imagination!-**

 **-You call turning someone's hair blue "imagination"?-**

 **-That's different! He asked for it! Besides it's almost a tradition between us now! 6 years and I still can't find the right colour for him!-**

 **-I can't believe he's still your friend despite what you put him through!-**

 **-You're mean Shin-kun! You make it sound like I'm some evil witch! That position is already taken by Akako, I'll have you know!-**

 **-Who's Akako?-**

 **-Just a friend of mine. You might meet her if we're going to do this introduction thing. But if you don't want to you don't have to. My side isn't as demanding as your mother and Ran-chan!-**

 **-Lucky you! … Though I wouldn't mind meeting more about your side.-**

Kaito paused and re-read Shinichi's text. He didn't expect Shinichi to actually want to get involved further than strictly necessary with Kaito. What's Shinichi's angle here?

 **-Sure! Well, you've met Hakuba already so you might as well meet the others. Just … don't be your usual Mr-know-it-all self in front of the old man.-**

 **-Old man? What old man? Do you mean Nakamori?-**

 **-Yeah. He's not exactly fond of you since the Clock Tower. Kind of hates how you bossed him around that night.-**

 **-Oh yeah … I didn't realise you were at this heist.-**

 **-Nor did I you. Hakuba's right. This is pretty ironic.-**

 **-You don't sound happy about it.-**

 **-I hate when Hakuba's right.-**

 **-lol, I see.-**

 **-?! You actually showed me your laughter?! That's …! I HATE YOU MORE THAN HAKUBA!-**

 **-And yet you're dating me!-**

 **-That's it! I'm hanging up! You're a horrible boyfriend and I hate you!-**

 **-I'm just teasing you, Kaito!-**

Kaito frowned at the name and was about to answer back when he got a quick message from Shinichi.

 **-Sorry, wrong number. Was texting someone else at the same time.-**

Kaito breathed out.

 **-You dare to tease me like that while texting someone else?! Besides how do you know Kaito?!-**

There was a pause before Shinichi answered. We're going with that? Oh yes! Meitantei, that's all your fault!

 **-I didn't realise you knew him too.-**

 **-We go to the same College. Known him from way back. I know him better than he knows himself!-**

Kaito chuckled. It's always fun to speak about himself as if he wasn't himself.

 **-Is that so.-**

 **-You're surprisingly very quiet about this. You're not jealous, are you?-**

 **-Jealous? Of Kaito? Really?-**

 **-Well, how do you know him then?-**

 **-We met … at a KID heist.-**

 **-Why am I not surprised?-**

 **-Because you KID lovers are all insane and think alike!-**

 **-Stop quoting my words back to me!-**

 **-Make me!-**

 **-I'll hang up!-**

 **-And you're telling me this because …?-**

 **-I AM HANGING UP!-**

 **-If you were, why would you warn me?-**

Kaito switched off Tsukiko's phone. He was grinning widely like he normally would after a particularly challenging heist. The ones Meitantei usually attends. It's always a thrill to interact with the detective. A thrill Kaito never gets with anybody else.

Plopping back on his bed, Kaito groaned when he heard Kuroba Kaito's phone buzz.

 **-You hung up before I could say it: Good Night.-**

Uh. Meitantei can be sweet sometimes too.

Kaito smiled to himself and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"Ah! Hakuba-kun! Over here!" Nakamori-san called her friend cheerfully and even Kaito let out a small greeting smile to the approaching blonde.**

 **"You should have told Aoko that you were coming back early! It was Bakaito that told me this morning!" Aoko scolded her friend. The blond smiled sheepishly.**

 **"Sorry, Aoko-san, I was meaning to call but my father was the one to call me back early for some fancy gala of sorts."**

 **"The gathering of the night upon which the Lady of many faces graces the eyes."**


	8. The Other Side- Part 1

_**AN: For some reason, I got really inspired today and ended up writing a lot. So ... lucky you! More chapters!**_

* * *

 **The Other side- Part 1**

"Ah! Hakuba-kun! Over here!" Nakamori-san called her friend cheerfully and even Kaito let out a small greeting smile to the approaching blonde.

"You should have told Aoko that you were coming back early! It was Bakaito that told me this morning!" Aoko scolded her friend. The blond smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Aoko-san, I was meaning to call but my father was the one to call me back early for some fancy gala of sorts."

"The gathering of the night upon which the Lady of many faces graces the eyes." Another woman with red hair joined them and Aoko all but jumped her with a happy purr.

"Yo, Akako! Another riddle from your cat?" Kaito joked. Hakuba let out a complicit chuckle to the thief and Akako rolled her eyes at the two boys. Since she started dating Nakamori-san, these two have been hanging out a lot more and became oddly close. Ironic, really.

"I texted you the prediction, Kaito-kun! It's your choice to always ignore me!"

"That's right Kaito! It's mean of you to ignore Akako-chan when she goes out of her way to help you! I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Why is everything my fault?! Besides, your riddle this time was really unclear!"

"What was it?" Hakuba casually asked and Kaito pulled out his phone to show him his text from the witch.

Aoko and Akako both grabbed on each of Kaito's arms, leaning over the thief to read the text in his hands while Hakuba stood from behind to look over Kaito's shoulder. The magician felt uncomfortably boxed between his friends. If that's what prison feels like, he is definitely not getting caught!

 _The raven mourns his light_

 _A deal made between strangers_

 _At the gathering of the night_

 _The Lady of many faces graces the eyes_

 _A dangerous game of lies_

 _Leads to a lucky encounter_

 _The moon for only witness_

 _Leads to his dove, the seeker_

"This does describe last night quite accurately." Hakuba pointed out with a musing tone.

"Maybe the first part does but the second part makes no sense!" Kaito shrugged. "Besides, it's not ominous, is it? I mean, usually you warn me of imminent death threats and such. The worse one was about the Clock Tower heist and you made such a big deal out of it! In the end, I got through it fine!"

"You're too careless, Bakaito! Just because you're not clashing with men in black anymore doesn't mean you should let your guard down! I still think you should stop KID altogether!"

"But the old man would get bored without me! If I were to announce my retirement completely, he'd have a heart attack! I can at least perform on rare occasions, can't I?"

"You call that performing?" Aoko rolled her eyes. "You're just wasting police time and resources with childish pranks!"

Before Kaito could snap back to his childhood friend, Hakuba interrupted the up-coming argument.

"Say, Kaito, didn't you say you had the hardest time at the Clock Tower heist? You called it your favourite heist too but why is that? Considering Akako was pretty worried about that one."

"Oh that! Well at the time, it was pretty stressful and hard … but it was exhilarating! There was someone out there that managed to corner me! No offence, Saguru but you never pushed me quite like that! You're pretty good but that guy was something else entirely!"

"Uh-uh. And was that guy Shinichi Kudo?" Hakuba smirked while Kaito glared at him.

"Maybe it was! So what? I didn't know until last night!"

"Which begs the question, why were you at the gala last night."

Aoko looked between Hakuba and Kaito with confusion while Akako's face seemed to lit up in understanding as she followed the conversation.

"Shinichi needed someone to help fake a relationship! He's having problems with people around him trying to rope him into a relationship and so he asked if KID could act as his girlfriend for a while."

All three of his friends narrowed worried eyes at Kaito.

"Why did you agree?" Aoko asked quietly.

"It's just for a short while. No harm done. Besides, Shinichi looked pretty desperate." Kaito shrugged.

"Too kind, Magician! I told you so many times that your kindness would be your downfall!" Akako shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I'm not down yet and if I recall, I was the downfall of the organisation! And Shinichi helped a lot with that, I'll have you know!"

"You never explained how you met. As far as I was aware, your only contacts with him were that one heist all those years back and you didn't even know this. So how did you end up dating him?" Hakuba went into detective mode, trying to make sense of Kaito's words.

"It's *fake* dating. And I met Shinichi while he was working on the BO case."

"I heard he was undercover but … it's still suspicious. I've not found any information on him at all. As if he had disappeared for 2 years." The blond persisted, stalking closer to Kaito, faces nearing awkwardly as Hakuba tried to see through Kaito's poker face.

Now, Kaito loved his friends and their inquisitive nature. In fact, that's what he enjoys the most about them. It's fun to be able to taunt them so openly now, more so than when they were in high school, and Hakuba is especially fun to lie to. But the detective's persistence and his rather sharp mind can be a bit inconvenient sometimes. Aoko is easier to fool. Akako easily lets things slide and is often more so on his side of the law than on Aoko's or Hakuba's. But Hakuba is just as persistent as Shinichi and the only reason Kaito can get him to back off sometimes is because of their friendship. Believe it or not but Hakuba actually trusts him now! Weird how things turn out! On heist, their truce is suspended but outside of heists, Hakuba is actually a pretty good and loyal friend! A bit too good sometimes and right now is one of those times when Kaito just wants Tantei-san to let things be!

"Sorry but I'm not into investigating people's private lives. That's your hobby!" Kaito shrugged dismissively and he could feel Hakuba's suspicious look on him.

"Fine. I won't pry if you won't tell me but I wanted to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into, Kaito! I don't know Kudo that well, only by reputation. He's not someone you can underestimate. In fact, he might be better than me."

"You mean worse."

Hakuba laughed at that nuance with a quick nod.

"From your perspective, yes, I guess 'worse' is more correct!" The detective took a breath and crossed his arms.

"But seriously Kaito … This isn't about your job. You don't need to do this."

"That's what I told him but does he listen?!" Akako rolled her eyes.

"Kaito …" Aoko looked up to him worriedly.

Seriously … Kaito loves his friends but right now he's starting to have difficulty loving them. Why are they so stubborn?

"I said: I'm fine! I'm managing it! It's just one role to help out a … sort-of-acquaintance?" Kaito had to admit it was weird for him to suddenly be friends with Shinichi Kudo, of all people. But unless you know about Kudo's 'circumstance', that's how it would appear. And Kaito isn't one to reveal secrets.

"If you're sure …" Aoko finally relented and it seems the other two followed her decision. After all, even now, it still comes down to Aoko, uh? She's still the only person he feels guilty lying to. And she still knows that. She knows the partial truth now and she understands why Kaito had lied to her for so long. She also knows that Kaito has always had a tendency to lie. It's not new. It never was.

Tricksters lie.

She knows he will still lie to her. He always does. And she's fine with it as long as she knows that her favourite Magician is safe. In his own time, he'll tell her the truth.

Or not.

You can't tell with Kaito. But that's something you grow to accept when you love the man. And Aoko may have been the first to realise this about Kaito, but now, she knew Hakuba and Akako also understood and accepted this. That's just what Kaito is like.

He's a liar.

A kind liar.

"Which reminds me … Since I've been introduced to Shinichi's family and friends, he suggested meeting you guys too." Kaito spoke in an afterthought, his eyes wandering over the flavours displayed behind the glass window of an ice cream shop.

"Kaito, focus! We're going to Uni! Ice cream is not breakfast!" Aoko chided him (a threatening mop wandered the air but vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared) but then thought about what he said.

"Why?" The girl asked and Kaito smirked at her little frown and reflective expression. She was learning to become a police inspector like her dad. Her learning of Kaito's secret had in fact made her more determined to choose this path. She wants to prevent anyone from having to resort to crime because they could not rely on the police. She didn't want another KID scenario. Under Hakuba's regular advice, she's become quite good and a lot more observant of things. Kaito would be lying if he didn't say he was proud of her.

While curiosity is healthy, there are things that Aoko must still keep her head out of. Kaito doesn't want her to get involved in the stuff he had to endure. He knows Hakuba would look out for her but still … it's a strange and dangerous world out there.

"That's what I wondered too but I didn't ask him." Kaito shrugged back.

"Is it perhaps to better know you?" Hakuba suggested and Kaito raised a surprised eyebrow at his friend.

"Why?" He asked.

"You said you briefly met Kudo on your common case, correct? Then, while you may be acquaintances, he may not know you well enough to make your *couple* believable. Not everyone is as skilled as you at acting and profiling."

Kaito didn't answer, pondering silently.

Hakuba's answer makes sense except for a few points. Kaito is more than simple acquaintance with Meitantei. While officially, Kaito isn't close to Shinichi, Conan and KID have grown to understand and learn about each other quite a bit during their collaboration. KID rarely communicates face to face with anyone. One of the rare people he was able to have normal conversations with (and not just planning for the BO take-down) was with the little detective. Maybe it was their similar situations but Kaito was not a stranger to Meitantei anymore. And Meitantei should know a lot about Kaito too.

A normal person maybe would not. KID still was on guard and never broke out of his formal Phantom persona. But Shinichi is on par, no, even better than Hakuba in observation and analysing skills. He deduces things from very little details. It wouldn't take much for him to figure Kaito out which is why the thief kept their conversations brief and to a minimum. Shinichi still would have likely gathered all the knowledge he needed.

Further point is that Meitantei has admitted to having investigated Kaito when he was "bored" as he'd stated. Kaito had been called out of nowhere by the detective so unexpectedly. If that doesn't attest of Shinichi's skills, nothing will! Meitantei relying on just his deductions and guts is already a formidable foe, but a Meitantei that comes prepared and having done his homework is unparalleled! Kaito is certain that Shinichi has already investigated all aspects of his life the moment he learned his true name.

And knowing Shinichi's thoroughness, it's likely he would have looked up into Kaito's friends and relatives. Hakuba is such a high public profile person that it's easy to learn about him and Shinichi had already met him as Conan. Aoko isn't difficult to figure out either since she's been with Kaito since childhood and she's the daughter of the well-known Nakamori Inspector, leader of the KID Squad. Again, easy for Shinichi. Maybe Akako is a harder factor to take into account. While Kaito doubts Shinichi would know about her *special* abilities (or wait, did Kaito mention his befriending a witch to Shinichi? Perhaps?) there is still no doubt Shinichi would find out her existence and her closeness to him. They are a pretty tight group after all. And Aoko and Akako are almost always together now that they are dating and that Keiko (Aoko's best female friend) went to study abroad.

His mother is also pretty easy to learn about. She's still wandering around the world searching Pandora just as Kaito is (couldn't she have told him that's what she's been doing all those years?! It took Kaito 3 years to realise this!). Besides, Kaito knows for a fact that Shinichi's mother used to train under his father so the Kudos would probably have met Chikage at some point too. Shinichi just needs to ask them (though he might not know that …?).

Maybe Jii is still an obscure spot in Meitantei's radar but overall, Shinichi knows all there is to know about Kaito and his life story. He could probably write a book about it, like that writer father of his! So no. Hakuba's logic applies if you don't know that Shinichi is already quite familiar with Kaito's circumstances and background. They know each other.

So what reason does Shinichi have to meet Kaito's friends?

"Or maybe he fancies you." Akako slyly suggested with a knowing smirk.

Hakuba and Aoko shot wide looks of surprise at Kaito who simply was too stunned to answer. When Kaito did gather his wits back he shook his head ferociously.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a by-the-book detective! Just as annoying as Hakuba! He'd never fall for someone like me!"

"Uh. But you don't have a problem falling for him?"

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth, Akako! I'm just saying: We're sort-of-friends and I'm helping him out! He probably just thought it fair that I introduce him to you all because … I don't know! That's what couples do? Even fake ones? I don't understand how detectives think!" Kaito shouted in exasperation and stalked off in fury.

His three friends watched him head for his class while Hakuba and Aoko would head for their criminology class and Akako to her own. Aoko glanced nervously at her other two friends.

"Is this really ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, don't worry." Hakuba reassured her.

"I just teased him! Why is he reacting so rashly?" Akako sighed in exasperation.

"Well, Kaito's not really the sharing type." Aoko chuckled dryly and they all could only sigh tiredly.

Befriending a Magician doubled of a Thief is bound to leave you out on the side line, only able to help when Kaito requests help.  
And he's not the sharing type at all.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Another failure.**

 **This makes no sense! She's spent hours trying to find anything on Tsukiko Okami and she came out empty handed! Does this mean that Tsukiko Okami is a fake name? Then who is this woman? Where did Shinichi meet her? She couldn't be from the FBI, could she?**

 **Ran shook her head and pulled out her phone.**


	9. Ran's Suspicion- Part 2

**Ran's Suspicion- Part 2**

Another failure.

This makes no sense! She's spent hours trying to find anything on Tsukiko Okami and she came out empty handed! Does this mean that Tsukiko Okami is a fake name? Then who is this woman? Where did Shinichi meet her? She couldn't be from the FBI, could she?

Ran shook her head and pulled out her phone.

 **-Ran-san? This is unusual! Why are you phoning me?-**

 **-Eisuke-san … I'd like to ask you a favour.-**

 **-Are you alright? Did something happen? Is Kudo-san in trouble?-**

Ran paused then asked with hint of suspicion in her tone.

 **-Why do you assume it has to do with Shinichi?-**

She heard Eisuke chuckle.

 **-Well, obviously because you wouldn't be calling me otherwise. I'm usually the one phoning you and you never call me unless you're worried about Kudo-san.-**

Ran blushed, stunned that she was so easy to read. Well, Eisuke is a really clever man too.

 **-I could be phoning just to chat.-**

 **-Not likely, Ran-san. I'm not reprimanding you or anything. Please, don't misunderstand. I simply concluded that you would only likely call me if something bad happened to Kudo-san. If you, yourself were at risk, you'd have phoned Kudo-san. In fact, for any situation you'd phone Kudo-san. If you fail to phone him, then that means that the problem is about Kudo-san. And if you're phoning me and not Kudo-san friend, Hattori-san, it means that you do not want Kudo-san to know about this matter. Am I wrong?-**

Ran sighed and smiled.

 **-You are correct. As expected from Eisuke-san. You're as sharp as Shinichi.-**

 **-I appreciate the praise but I doubt my skills would compare to Kudo-san. I can't think of many people that could rival his intellect! But what troubles you enough to phone me, Ran-san?-**

Ran hesitated before she let out a tired sigh.

 **-Eisuke-san, I … I'm worried. Shinichi has gotten a new girlfriend.-**

There was a pregnant pause followed by Eisuke's confused answer.

 **-Oh? Um … Good on him? Is this a reason for concern, Ran-san?-**

 **-No, not really. Not per say. I just … I find it strange that Shinichi would so suddenly declare having a girlfriend and then present us with a girl I have never seen before. It's as if she dropped out of the sky! I've tried looking her up online, but she doesn't seem to exist! No facebook, no name, no trace of her anywhere! I know I'm not that skilled as investigating people but … I should have at least spotted some sort of trace of her, no?-**

 **-I see … That is rather odd. And you wish for me to investigate this woman?-**

 **-Yes, please! If she's as she claims, then there's no problem but … I have a strange feeling coming from her.-**

 **-A bad feeling?-**

 **-Not … _bad_. No. Just … strange. Like she's hiding something but nothing actually harmful? Perhaps I'm just imagining things …-**

 **-Do not underestimate yourself, Ran-san! I will look into this matter! What is the girl's name?-**

 **-Tsukiko Okami.-**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **-Are you free on Wednesday?-**

 **[...]**

 **-What for? Another party?-**

 **-A date.-**

 **[...]**

 **-Just to be clear! When you say date, you mean YOU and ME going out TOGETHER as a COUPLE and to do COUPLE STUFF, right? Without dead bodies dropping at every street corner, yeah?-**


	10. The Date- Part 1

**The Date- Part 1**

 **-Are you free on Wednesday?-**

Well, isn't that random?

Shinichi didn't know what to expect when he invited Kaito out that day. He's actually surprised the magician agreed so easily! His mother had pestered him to tell her all about the lovely and charming Tsukiko-chan! To which Shinichi was forced to indulge her. He still believes that she was fishing out information and trying to test him! She probably thought that Shinichi had made a deal with some girl to pretend to be his girlfriend!

Which … arguably is exactly what happened.

Except:

One- Kaito isn't a girl.

Two- He's not a complete random choice or a stranger.

Three- Shinichi is confident he knows the thief well enough to be able to actually make it look like they were dating.

But as the questions went on and became more and more mundane, like: What kind of food does she like? What sort of dressing style does she have? What was her ex-lover like? Does she have a pet? What hobbies does she have? It became harder and harder for Shinichi to remain truthful and still find an answer.

He could of course say: Chocolate (from his observation of their initial meeting at Poirot when Kaito had order a hot chocolate and a chocolate cake and his face showed how much he loved it); White elegant suits when on his job but casual wear for his daily life (as observed again on that meeting); the opposite to Shinichi (if Kaito's claim were truthful that Shinichi wasn't his "usual type"); do doves count as pets? As for hobbies … Shinichi isn't sure parading in white in the middle of the night and making a show of stealing other people's jewellery can be considered a hobby. Clearly Magic is more than just a hobby for Kaito so that can't work either.

But all these answers relate in part to KID or are based on a one-time observation on Shinichi's part. Well, counting aside the times Shinichi had tracked Kuroba Kaito down to actually see what he looks like after he'd found out his name. Haibara had called it stalking but Shinichi maintains it was only for investigating purposes.

This still leaves these questions unanswered and many more came following upon his mother's eagerness. When Shinichi was asked: What do you do on dates? He had frozen.

Date?

Oh yeah … Couples do that, don't they?

Date.

Date KID.

Date Kaito.

What do you do when you go on a date with Kaitou KID?

That's … a rather good question, actually!

Shinichi didn't have an answer and hence his sudden and out of the blues text requesting Kaito's availability the coming Wednesday.

 **-What for? Another party?-**

 **-A date.-**

There had been a long blank after this and Shinichi wondered if Kaito would ever answer him when lo behold:

 **-Just to be clear! When you say date, you mean YOU and ME going out TOGETHER as a COUPLE and to do COUPLE STUFF, right? Without dead bodies dropping at every street corner, yeah?-**

Shinichi had irked at the way Kaito seemed to believe he was in complete incapacity to understand the concept of a date! Shinichi knew how to date fine, thank you very much! He just chooses not to do it because … well, for one, you need a partner to go on said date with and Shinichi's whole problem in the first place was his lack of said partner!

 **-YES! I KNOW WHAT A DATE IS! THANK YOU!-**

 **-lol! Just checking!-**

 **\- And dead bodies do not drop at every street corner!-**

 **-Shin-kun, do you listen to yourself? You're like a magnet for murder! I'm going to start calling you Shinigami-kun starting from now!-**

 **-Don't you dare!-**

 **-Try stopping me~!-**

Their conversation had then digressed into meaningless chatter and playful banter. In all honesty, Shinichi rather enjoyed their text-chats. It was unusually comfortable and Kaito's personality complimented his own quite well. Most of their conversations were about meaningless topics but that's something Shinichi rarely gets. When he talks with Hattori, it's always about a case or about their relationships (in Shinichi's case, his lack of one). When he talks with Ran, it's always about Uni and her life mostly. He doesn't share much about himself because aside from cases and murders, there isn't much to share. The only other people he actively socialises with are police men and detectives from work, teachers from university, and fans he needs to fend off. There's also the Hakase and Haibara but they usually start talking about science and lose Shinichi halfway.

This kind of easy relaxing conversation without purpose or even a point to it was something Shinichi never had. It's relaxing and he's enjoying Kaito's engaging personality. He knew KID to be entertaining but that was always in the context of a heist, or for Kaito, a *show*. He was actively trying to be entertaining. Here, it's just quiet, subdued and easy. Kaito's still able to distract him with the tiniest of comments, his witty comebacks often pull a half-smirk on Shinichi's face, and his extensive general knowledge allows for a broad range of topics for them to engage. Honestly, Shinichi never thought interacting with the thief would be this fun and pleasant.

So much so that he almost forgot he'd arranged a date with said thief.

And this is the date.

Today.

With Kaito.

Ah no! With Tsukiko. (Need to remember that!)

"Shi-ni-ga-mi-kun!" Shinichi almost jumped when he heard a sweet teasing woman's voice from behind.

He turned and glared at the stunning Tsukiko. Again, just like at the party, Shinichi feels his heart thump into summersaults in his chest. Kaito isn't even dressed in a seductive way at all. It's actually a rather subdued look. Shinichi half-expected the thief to go all out to impress him but he forgot that Kaito takes his roles very seriously. He's Tsukiko. And Tsukiko likes comfortable jeans, a nice neckline T-shirt to show off her lovely figure but with a hoodie shrugged over her shoulders casually. You wouldn't think she's on a date.

"Stop calling me that!" Shinichi warned her and the girl giggled playfully.

"I think it suits you! So, date uh? Where were you planning on going?" She looked up expectantly at Shinichi who nervously cleared his throat. Kaito's really cute when he looks upward like that … his pretty eyes enhanced by those long eyelashes … Focus! Focus! It's just a disguise! Focus!

"I was thinking … cinema?"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Tsukiko smiled reassuringly at her worried detective. You don't need to be a detective to see how nervous Kudo Shinichi is right now! This is rather unexpected and fun! Teasing the detective is always entertaining but Tsukiko could see how unfamiliar Shinichi is with this. Dating must not be something he does often. Not that Tsukiko expected anything to begin with. She knew her boyfriend was hopeless. Guess, she should give him a hand, uh?**


	11. The Date- Part 2

**The Date- Part 2**

Tsukiko smiled reassuringly at her worried detective. You don't need to be a detective to see how nervous Kudo Shinichi is right now! This is rather unexpected and fun! Teasing the detective is always entertaining but Tsukiko could see how unfamiliar Shinichi is with this. Dating must not be something he does often. Not that Tsukiko expected anything to begin with. She knew her boyfriend was hopeless. Guess, she should give him a hand, uh?

"Cinema sounds good. But maybe we could grab something to eat first? It's almost lunch time. We could stroll around for an hour and look for a nice place to eat. Then, we'll have all afternoon for the film. Sounds good?" Tsukiko suggested cheerfully and was glad to see Shinichi's tensed body relax a little.

The detective blushed and looked irritated but he nodded nonetheless. Oh dear. Did he not like her help? Well, he looked so lost, she couldn't just leave him like that!

"That's … Whatever makes you happy." Shinichi mumbled with a shrug and started to walk on, expecting Tsukiko to tag along.

Tsukiko sighed. Really, Meitantei, you don't know how to treat a girl at all!

Without warning, Tsukiko latched onto Shinichi's arm and walked alongside him, holding his hand.

"W-What are you doing?!" Shinichi stuttered and tried to shake her off his arm.

The girl rolled her eyes and beamed at him expectantly.

"What? It's a date. I'm your girlfriend. Isn't this normal?"

Shinichi glared at her but remained quiet. He stopped struggling and let Tsukiko hold on to him so Tsukiko took that as her victory! She really is going to have to train the detective into becoming a better boyfriend. It might benefit him in the future when he actually feels serious for someone else.

Tsukiko smiled bitterly.

Getting serious, uh? That's ... wishful thinking, isn't it?

* * *

Shinichi tried to ignore the drumming of his blood and the heat coursing through his body. Why does he get like this whenever Tsukiko touches him? What kind of feeling is this? He never got like that with Ran! It had been pleasant and comfortable with Ran! Not this wild dangerous fire raging inside him! That's just not normal!

Not to mention, Tsukiko isn't even _real_!

"So, I'm guessing there was a reason to prompt this sudden dating initiative on your part. Your mother?" Shinichi heard Kaito suddenly engage conversation.

The detective let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah. She kept asking me random questions about you, like: What is your favourite food? Your hobbies? Do you have a pet? Your fashion style? And such nonsense! Eventually, she started enquiring on what we do on dates. She went berserk when I told her we hadn't been on a date yet."

"Well, considering we've been going out for just a week, I don't find this particularly weird." Kaito shrugged then his eyes trailed towards one of the shops they were passing by.

Shinichi looked up as he felt his partner slow down to almost freeze in front of a shop window displaying ice creams. Kaito's eyes were glittering like firecrackers and Shinichi couldn't help a small chuckle at the adorable expression of the thief.

"Am I to take that your favourite food is ice cream?"

Kaito shot his *boyfriend* a glare before reflecting on his answer.

"It's a tie with chocolate." He decided on and Shinichi couldn't say he was surprised.

"As for pets, my first dove was a gift from my father. She died a few years back but she still was my favourite." Kaito carried on with a small smile of remembrance cornering his lips.

They both started walking again.

"My fashion is pretty average. I'm fairly casual but I do enjoy varying my styles and looks. Tsukiko tends to maintain a western casual trend."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course. Tsukiko isn't me, Meitantei. You're dating a girl whose favourite food is chocolate ice cream, wears casual clothes but rather likes the western style and keeps up-to-date with French trends. She has no pets. And her hobbies are magic, books, and pranking people."

Kaito paused with a quick reflection before adding:

"She also used to play the piano and is quite good at it."

"What about shiny stones?" Shinichi taunted.

Kaito smirked back at him.

"Well, Meitantei, a diamond is a girl's best friend!"

* * *

The day turned out quite a pleasant one. Both Kaito and Shinichi enjoyed each other's company and perhaps this was due to the fact that they were not actually *dating* and so they felt this outing to be more like a friendly one. The best part so far is that Shinichi has not stumbled upon a murder yet.

He actually expected something to happen as it has been a while since the last time he fell upon a dead body (ok, so Kaito may be right about the dead people dropping like flies around him but Shinichi is never going to admit this!). Strangely enough, nothing of the sort happened.

They wandered around various shops, went for lunch at Poirot ("how original, Meitantei!") and then went to the cinema to watch some mystery film. Shinichi couldn't help glaring at the screen the whole way through the film and the moment they walked out, he bombarded Kaito with all the inconsistencies of the show and the many mistakes in their deductions and reasoning.

Usually, when Shinichi goes out with people, they never go for a mystery-related event, be it book or film, otherwise, there'd be no end to Shinichi's criticism. Ran had often told him to stop ruining her appreciation of the film and Shinichi reluctantly had to conform to her wish. After that, he simply opted to every other film available rather than what he actually likes.

Kaito wasn't like that.

Kaito simply smiled as he listened to Shinichi ramble on. He didn't even feel bothered and sometimes also pointed out a few things he found odd in the film. Aside from Hattori, nobody would be able to tolerate Shinichi in this state. And that's only because Hattori would complain even more than Shinichi about the film.

"Sorry …" Shinichi muttered after a long while.

They had already long moved on from this conversation and were taking a stroll through the park on their way back. Kaito must have been confused because he lifted an eyebrow at Shinichi, silently inviting him to elaborate. Shinichi coughed nervously as he explained himself.

"I mean … I realise I might have dominated the conversation back at the cinema. I'm sorry. I tend to get really worked up over this."

Especially since that film had been a Japanese adaptation of Sherlock Holmes and it was HORRENDOUS! Shinichi had been even more critical than usual. But Kaito only laughed, dismissing his *boyfriend* with a wave of his hand that was not holding ice cream (yes, he did get his ice cream in the end. It's hard to refuse Kaito anything. The guy knows how to get things his way!)

"Why are you apologising? This just proved that you really love Sherlock Holmes! Not that I didn't know already how much of a Holmes Geek you are! I don't see the problem! It's something you like so, as your girlfriend, it's something I also want to care about."

Shinichi blinked owlish eyes on the magician-turned-woman. He had to blink to actually _see_ Tsukiko. The whole time, Shinichi had forgotten that he was *on a date with Tsukiko*. All he had seen was Kaito. Weird. It's not like his make-up isn't perfect. There's little of Kaito left to see. And yet … Shinichi never even thought of Tsukiko's name. Perhaps that's how KID felt when he was dealing with Conan? Seeing the true person behind the façade?

"Yeah … But since I'm your … erm … boyfriend? I should probably be spoiling you rather than the other way around."

"That's ok! I like spoiling people! Why else do you think I perform? Besides, you bought me ice cream so everything you think you may have done wrong today is now forgiven!"

"Just with ice cream?"

"Do not underestimate ice cream!" Tsukiko pointed a warning finger at her boyfriend before smirking maliciously.

Shinichi chuckled and shook his head. He really had to pick the most nonsensical person in the world to help him through his *lack of a relationship*.

Kaito eyes trailed over to a corner of the park where a street magician was performing for children and parents alike. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

When Shinichi felt Tsukiko stop, he back tracked his step back to her and saw the smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes. Following her gaze, the detective also smiled at the sight. He tugged on Tsukiko's arm and gently steered her towards the crowd so they could also enjoy the show.

Children gasped at the tricks and parents clapped and cheered. It was such a small gathering, an amateur level of tricks, nothing grand and nothing nearly as great as Shinichi was used to with Kaitou KID. But for some reason, Kaito's eyes were shining with awe and excitement, like he was truly enjoying the show and appreciating it more than anyone else present. It's strange, considering Kaito likely can see through all these tricks better than anyone here and produce a far better quality show. Despite that, Tsukiko was cheering the magician on with equal enthusiasm as the children, almost looking like a child herself.

Like a kid.

Shinichi, on the other hand, was unable to stop himself from working out the rather easy tricks. Normally he'd find this dull. There is no complexity and no challenge. But as the show came to an end and the people scattered, Shinichi found himself smiling as he listened to his *girlfriend* ramble on and on about this or that trick. For some reason, seeing Kaito enjoy himself so much made this experience just as pleasant for himself.

Oh.

So, that's what Kaito meant?

Shinichi chuckled and it must have looked strange since Tsukiko stopped talking and blushed, realising her sudden eager chatter.

"Sorry … I guess, this kind of level of magic would have been boring for you! You probably ruined it all in your head by trying to figure it all out!" Kaito rolled his eyes at his *boyfriend's* bad habit.

But Shinichi shook his head, smiling all the same.

"No. I enjoyed it. Well, I can't say I didn't figure out every trick but … I wasn't bored."

Kaito stared at him suspiciously, as if trying to decide if Shinichi was just humouring him. The detective leaned down and softly pecked Tsukiko's lips, causing another flaring cute blush on the magician's face.

"My girlfriend liked it, so I too enjoyed it." He whispered in a breath

For a moment time stood still until a childish voice interrupted the *couple*.

"Mummy look! They were kissing!"

"Hush now! Don't interrupt them!" A mother giggled indulgently at her curious little boy.

The spell broke.

Shinichi and Tsukiko suddenly jumped away from one another, each sporting a rather red face and unable to look at each other. Kaito was the first to engage them back on a safer standing.

"Don't go quoting me, Meitantei!" the *girl* muttered and Shinichi had to laugh.

This day felt nothing like a date and yet … it probably was the best date he ever had.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **This is not called stalking!**

 **It's just … parenting!**

 **[...]**

 **So, this is not stalking.**

 **It's a precaution.**

 **[...]**

 **"So how can you say this is stalking?!"**

 **"Because we're wearing suspicious clothing, sunglasses, and we're hiding behind newspapers while trailing them all day." Yusaku reasoned his unreasonable wife.**


	12. The Kudo Challenge- Part 2

**The Kudo Challenge- Part 2**

Yukiko can and will pride herself in her art of disguise! She did learn from the best master! And she never misses a chance to exercise her skills!

This is not called stalking!

It's just … parenting! Yes, that's it! It's good parenting! Making sure her son doesn't get in way over his head! Not that he isn't a responsible person (in fact he's a little too responsible which makes him as dull as Yusaku sometimes!). Yukiko Kudo trusts her son wholeheartedly.

So, this is not stalking.

It's a precaution. She wants to make sure that her son's date goes without a hitch! And also keep an eye on that new girlfriend of his. Because no matter how cute Tsukiko Okami is, there is something … odd about this girl. She appeared far too suddenly in Shinichi's life and Yukiko prides herself in knowing everything about her son's life (in a very motherly way and not a creepy stalkerish way at all!). And so she knows that something is up with this strange dating arrangement! Shinichi must have asked this poor girl to play an act so that he may fool his mother! The foolish ungrateful child! To think Yukiko was only trying to get her son have a life other than his constant case work! It's a mother's duty to take such actions!

"So how can you say this is stalking?!"

"Because we're wearing suspicious clothing, sunglasses, and we're hiding behind newspapers while trailing them all day." Yusaku reasoned his unreasonable wife.

The two of them were currently crouching behind a bush in the park and watching over the couple who had stopped to spectate a street magician's show. Yukiko frowned at the strange turn of event. Shinichi would never look this happy when entertained by such a poor magician. This is child's play for her son's complex mind! He should be bored and walking away! Why is he not?

Suspicious!

Yusaku, for his part, was also looking at the magician and indeed, got very bored.

"Those tricks are boring. Can we go now?"

"Exactly! This show is pathetically boring! I mean, it's fine for normal people but our Shinichi is anything but normal! He should be bored and walking away! Why is he looking like he's enjoying himself? Don't you find it weird?"

"Maybe he's not paying attention to the show and only humouring Okami-san?"

"No, no, no! This is a genuine smile on our son! I can tell!" Yukiko affirmed with such certitude that Yusaku had to worry and question how often his wife stalks their son.

"So maybe he's enjoying it?" Yusaky tentatively asked before correcting himself almost instantly. "No. Shinichi would never enjoy something so dull! You're right, it's weird!"

"I'm always right! Now, we need to get closer and find out …"

Just as the show ended, the people scattered and the Kudos dove back behind the bush as they saw the couple approaching towards them. Okami-san was talking excitedly about the show, her face illuminated with glee and she almost seemed to glow. Beautiful girl indeed. Yukiko will admit, her son has good taste!

However, Shinichi was still wearing that satisfied happy expression. You wouldn't notice unless you actually knew Shinichi. But Yukiko could tell from the small smile cornering his lips, the crinkles near his eyes, the shine in his blue eyes … Her son is genuinely enjoying himself.

Then, the Kudos noticed that Shinichi wasn't actually talking back or participating in the conversation. He was simply watching and listening to Okami-san, as if enjoying her company. Which is weird because Shinichi usually prefers silence to constant chatter and if he must suffer a conversation, he likes to lead said conversation (and it's limited to cases and mystery books).

Yet, here he was, quietly listening and enjoying Okami-san's animated speech on magic, tricks, the history of that trick, the inventor of that other trick, the purpose of misdirection in that specific moment, the setup of one trick leading to another, … Shinichi truly seemed enthralled by his partner. So much so that Yukiko was starting to doubt her own suspicions about the girl.

Could her son be genuinely interested in this Okami-san?

Well, she had an inkling that Shinichi wasn't averse to the idea itself. He showed a fondness to Okami-san that surprised the Kudos considering how they had never heard of the girl before now. But it was just mild affection. How could it have evolved this much in a few days?

While Yukiko was musing, she didn't pay attention to the couple's conversation but she was pulled back to reality when Yusaku let out a nervous cough. Looking up, she had to hold back her squeal of excitement.

Her Shin-chan was kissing the lovely Okami-san! Shinichi was actually taking action and not going with the flow! Oh dear, look at them! They are so precious, looking all red and embarrassed! Well done, Shin-chan! Mama is proud of you!

The bush squirmed as they waited until the couple moved further away and Yukiko suddenly jumped out, squealing happily and glomping her husband by the neck. Yusaku was still a little shaken, trying to erase from his mind the picture of his son kissing a girl. Not that it was strange but …

"I just thought he'd end up with …" Yusaku mumbled to himself as he felt his prediction crash to pieces.

Yukiko calmed her adrenaline and nodded.

"So did I. I can't believe we're going to lose our bet!"

"I have no idea how Megure is going to take this."

"Do you think we should tell them? Most of the precinct bet on Ran-chan or Shiho-chan. Well, there are exceptions … like Satou-san … I think she bet on Heiji-kun. She was so angry when Heiji finally got with Kazuha-chan."

"Why are we prying on those kids' private lives again?" Yusaku felt slightly anxious that should Shinichi ever find out that there is a betting pole on his love life, he would likely give up the law altogether and start a new career in murder.

"Why because it's fun! And Shin-chan needs our help! The poor boy can't just spend the rest of his life alone! I want grandchildren!"

"And that's more the point, isn't it?" Yusaku chuckled before he felt a sudden urge to run away from his wife's sweetly-sick deadly smile.

"Yu-chan~! You are going to help me! I want to find out everything about this future daughter in law of mine!"

And that is where Shinichi takes after his sadistic tendencies and his evil sweet smile.

Truly terrifying.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"So … A girlfriend?" Heiji suddenly asked casually.**

 **Kogoro seemed to snap out of his grumbling and shot an interested curious look at Shinichi. Said Shinichi rolled his eyes and answered tiredly.**

 **"Yes, I have a girlfriend! Why is everyone making a big deal of this!"**

 **[...]**

 **"Is she cute?"**

 **"Is she a detective?"**

 **"Did you blackmail her?"**

 **"How old is she?"**

 **"She's older than you?"**

 **"Is that her real name?"**

 **"Is she a psychopathic serial killer?"**

 **[...]**

 **"Tsukiko Okami. She's just a couple of years younger than me and she's from Tokyo, Edoka. She's not a detective or psychopathic killer. She's into magic tricks and plays the piano. She's also a KID fan. We met a few years back at a KID heist but never really got close until recently. AND NO, I AM NOT BLACKMAILING HER!"**

 **"You still haven't told me if she's cute or not!"**


	13. The Other Side- Part 2

**The Other side- Part 2**

Heiji drummed his fingers on the desk, completely ignoring Old man Mouri's fuming expression, as he looked down his best friend. Shinichi Kudo was currently being interrogated by one Hattori Heiji at the Mouri Detective Agency under Kogoro's scrutiny because the old man had no job today (or none since the past few months- He's been losing it since Conan left- Oh-what-a-surprise!).

Ran had invited Kazuha over and so naturally Heiji tagged along to see Shinichi. Hence the two girls are now chitchatting in Ran's room, leaving the men to their mutual musing/angry/curious/tensed silences.

Shinichi would have rather meet at Poirot but the girls needed to catch up and had decided they'd all go together to karaoke later and the boys were to wait for them. With Kogoro being in the way. Joy, oh joy!

"So … A girlfriend?" Heiji suddenly asked casually.

Kogoro seemed to snap out of his grumbling and shot an interested curious look at Shinichi. Said Shinichi rolled his eyes and answered tiredly.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend! Why is everyone making a big deal of this!"

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner? I had to learn about it from Kazuha! I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me these things!"

"The brat has a girlfriend? You're not dating Ran again, are you?" Kogoro suddenly questioned with squinting eyes filled with suspicion.

"No, I'm not dating Ran! You can stop glaring at me, old man!" Shinichi felt like rolling his eyes again but he refrained (no need to piss of Kogoro even more).

"There's actually a girl who wants to date you?" The old man let out with a gobsmack expression and Shinichi was tempted to remind him that his own daughter had waited on his whole Conan-episode to date him! Instead, Shinichi opted for diplomacy and carefully deviated the conversation.

"Her name is Tsukiko and we're not that serious."

"Tsukiko? You've never mentioned her before. What's her full name? Where and when did you meet her?" Heiji began questioning, soon joined by Kogoro.

"Is she cute?"

"Is she a detective?"

"Did you blackmail her?"

"How old is she?"

"She's older than you?"

"Is that her real name?"

"Is she a psychopathic serial killer?"

Shinichi felt himself quickly run out of patience and his voice sounded like a growl when he interrupted the other two men.

"Tsukiko Okami. She's just a couple of years younger than me and she's from Tokyo, Ekoda. She's not a detective or psychopathic killer. She's into magic tricks and plays the piano. She's also a KID fan. We met a few years back at a KID heist but never really got close until recently. AND NO, I AM NOT BLACKMAILING HER!"

The two men remained silent for a moment before Kogoro frowned and asked:

"You still haven't told me if she's cute or not!"

Shinichi cursed, lifting his arms up in exasperation.

"She's not _cute_! She's drop-dead gorgeous! Any other dumb question about MY private life?"

Kogoro considered this before looking at his newspaper, now much calmer as he spoke.

"Nope. I'm good."

Shinichi turned a glare onto Hattori who still seemed to have quite a number of questions left but just at that moment, the girls walked in the room, and they all left to go into town.

* * *

Kogoro waited until the kids were all out. He watched them walk off in the street, Ran and Kazuha taking the lead as they caught up with each other, Shinichi and Heiji following suite, with the Osakan attempting to worm information out of his friend about this Tsukiko Okami girl.

"So, the brat has a girlfriend." Kogoro muttered to himself before musing over Shinichi's words and reaction.

"Tsukiko … Okami … uh." He frowned at the odd name.

If he didn't know any better, Kogoro would have thought this name to be purposefully made up. But the Osakan boy hadn't reacted and that brat's writer father would likely have picked up on any suspicious aspect of his son's new girlfriend. Since nobody seemed to think anything wrong, then Kogoro must be overthinking things.

Weird though.

"It kind sounds like that thief What's-his-name … Didn't he get a weird nickname like that? Something Moonlight? But that'd be insane! It's like saying: I'm lying to your face and getting away with it! Nobody would be that reckless!"

The old man chuckled at his wild imagination. If the brat himself hadn't picked up on that, then Kogoro must be imagining things. Yep! Just a coincidence!

"Next I'll start thinking that boy's girlfriend is the blasted thief in disguise!" he joked and returned to his news article on his favourite idol, dismissing Tsukiko Okami from his mind completely.

* * *

"So Kudo, how come I've never heard of this Tsukiko Okami before?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business."

The two were back to their conversation while the girls enjoyed their singing at the karaoke. Considering Shinichi's skill (or lack of) in that department, he decided to stay seated and simply listen. Of course, Heiji would come and join him, torment him, and further interrogate him!

"No, that's not right! You would never go out with someone so random! You must know that girl quite well and if so, then I should have heard her name crop up in our conversations at one point or another. Since I don't remember this name, she's likely to be a new acquaintance and so she is suspicious as a girlfriend!"

"I told you I knew her from years back!"

"How many years?"

"Since before Conan, ok?!" Shinichi snapped angrily.

He's not lying. Technically.

Hakuba already established that Shinichi and Kaito had met during the Clock Tower heist so it's not really a lie. Right?

Heiji observed his face, seemingly trying to discern any lie from his friend. Eventually he relented but still seemed suspicious.

"And you've dated her since?"

"Less than a month."

Heiji squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Are you lying?"

"No! I'm not! Ask her yourself! We even went on a date last week!"

Now that shut the Osakan up and he stared in disbelief at his Eastern counter-part. The look his was sending him made Shinichi feel quite offended. Now Hattori also believed he was incapable of social interactions?! That's rich coming from the Western Detective!

"Yes, I know what a date is! No, it was not by accident! Yes, she really showed up!" Shinichi snapped at his friend who lifted his arms in quiet surrender.

"I didn't say anything!" Heiji chuckled.

"You were thinking very loudly!" Shinichi muttered.

They both stayed silent a moment as the girls engaged in a new song.

"Are … you serious?" Heiji asked curiously.

"I kissed her if that means anything!" Shinichi muttered quietly and felt his neck and ears flush.

The mere memory of that kiss still made feel uncomfortable. Why had he kissed Kaito? It had been the spur of the moment but still … Maybe it was just the atmosphere at the time? Normally, he wouldn't be interested in guys, right? Well, Kaito is quite particular but still! He's not … interested … No! This was just a one off! Shinichi just felt caught up in the whole "date" thing and acted on impulse! It's all because the thief was too cute for his own good! No! Stop it! Stop thinking like that! You're acting! It's all acting! Besides Tsukiko isn't even real! And it's not like he wants to kiss her again!

Does he want to kiss Tsukiko again?

"Do you want to kiss her again?" Heiji voiced his concern with a curious expression as he observed each of Shinichi's facial telling.

"NO!" Shinichi barked suddenly and Heiji lifted an eyebrow.

"No? You don't want to kiss your supposed girlfriend?"

"No! I mean yes! I … do?"

"You don't sound very sure!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" Shinichi yelled and caused Ran and Kazuha to look at him with wide confused eyes.

"Shinichi? Why are you yelling?" Ran asked and Shinichi ran a tired hand over his face.

"Sorry … it's nothing …" He mumbled.

"Heiji! What did you do?" Kazuha immediately growled at her boyfriend.

"Why are you assuming it's my fault?!"

"It's not?"

"… Well, yeah, kind of but you could try and not assume it straight away!" the Osakan argued weakly under his girlfriend's stern glare.

"What were you guys even talking about?"

"Nothing! Just Kudo's new girl! You know … guy stuff!"

Ran's expression twitched at the mention of "Kudo's new girl" but she and Kazuha quickly returned to their own conversation and karaoke. Shinichi was feeling like sinking into the earth and disappearing. He was tired of people meddling in his private life! If Hattori weren't pestering him right now, Shinichi would be texting Kaito right now! The thief is probably the most supportive ear he's had over the past weeks! Plus, he's really fun to talk to! Has a good sense of humour, very well-read, pretty witty and quick-thinking, and fuck is he clever!

"You're thinking of texting her." Heiji pointed out while he observed his friend's face. Shinichi shot him a glare.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Heiji shrugged and looked away towards Kazuha. His expression significantly softened as he watched his girlfriend and Shinichi wondered if that's what all people in love look like. Does he look like that when he looks at Kaito? Probably not. But then again, he doesn't love him.

"Why?" Heiji suddenly asked, his eyes shifting back onto Shinichi.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go out with this … Okami-san." Heiji paused on the name, as if feeling he was missing some major clue right in front of him.

Shinichi let out a heavy sigh and mused for a moment. Eventually, he decided there's no point in lying to his friend. Knowing Hattori, he won't let this go unless he figures out the truth.

"Because my mum wanted me to date and I didn't want to get back together with Ran! So I asked Tsukiko and she agreed to date me for a while until my mother backs off!"

Distracted from the name, Heiji shot his friend wide surprised eyes.

"Seriously? Does Nee-chan know?"

"Of course not! I'm only telling you this because you'll never believe me otherwise. To everybody else, we're normally dating. But keep that to yourself."

"And she's fine with that? Being your … what? Temporary girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's fine with it. I'm not really her type anyway."

"Why not?"

Shinichi chuckled as Kaito's words flashed in his mind.

"She's not really into detectives! Too critical, apparently!"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Heiji observed his friend curiously.**

 **There were noticeable changes in Kudo when they discussed the matter of "Kudo's girlfriend".**

 **Whenever "Okami" is mentioned, Ran would glare at Shinichi and Shinichi would ignore her. Weird fact number one.**

 **Kudo is showing the beginning of attraction and affection towards his pretend girlfriend. Weird fact number two.**

 **She's a complete mystery and yet Kudo clearly knows her very well. Weird fact number three.**

 **[...]**

 **It's not every day the Osakan is this quiet and pensive. While Kudo went to speak with the inspector, Heiji left the café (crime scene) and stretched his legs outside. He wasn't paying attention and so did not see when a young man ran into him.**

 **"I'm sorry! I'm in a rush! If some crazy woman with a mop comes running this way, just pretend you never saw me!"**


	14. The Best Friend- Part 1

**The Best Friend- Part 1**

Heiji observed his friend curiously.

There were noticeable changes in Kudo when they discussed the matter of "Kudo's girlfriend". The first main change is the cold drift between Shinichi and Ran. Whenever "Okami" is mentioned, Ran would glare at Shinichi and Shinichi would ignore her. Weird fact number one.

The second was Kudo himself. Why did he decide to pretend date someone just to fool his mother? Sounds extreme but … yeah, then again … it is Kudo's mother! She's something else that lady! And while Kudo claims that he's only "pretending", Heiji is good enough a detective to notice several facts:

\- Kudo's face flushed when he mentioned the kiss (and he looked unsure on prospects of repeating the experience- hence he might not be as averse to it as he may think!)

\- Kudo doesn't want to reveal too much about Okami-san and is very guarded of his relationship with her.

\- Kudo won't tell how or when he met Okami-san

\- Kudo spent half of their time at Karaoke texting Okami-san (Heiji caught a glimpse of the ID on the phone)

\- Kudo's expression turns moony and soft when he texts Okami-san (he even giggled a few times! Kudo giggling?! That's just weird!)

\- Kudo left an actual crime investigation (yeah, tripped on a murder yesterday … again) just because he got a call from Okami-san asking if he could do her a favour. KUDO NEVER LEAVES A MUDER INVESTIGATION EVEN WHEN IT CONCERNED RAN! HOW DID THAT OKAMI PERSON GET HIM TO DO THAT?! ("You have it in hand, Hattori, don't you? Sorry, I've got to go! It's an emergency!" He actually said that!)

And thus … Kudo is totally a fool in love and he doesn't know it! And Heiji decided he was not going to spoon feed his friend about his feelings! Hopefully, this Okami girl isn't just playing Kudo … though since they agreed to fake date, this looks like a risky gamble for Kudo. Kudo is showing the beginning of attraction and affection towards his pretend girlfriend. Weird fact number two.

Finally, we have Okami-san herself. Where did she come from? Who is she? Why hasn't Heiji heard of her before? In fact, _nobody_ has heard of her until now! It's like Kudo pulled her out of a hat at his convenience! Did Kudo change professions to become a magician? Whoever she is, Heiji can't help but feel that there's something suspicious about this girl. She's a complete mystery and yet Kudo clearly knows her very well. Weird fact number three.

"Oi! Hattori! Are you paying attention?"

Heiji looked back down at the murdered victim of the day while Kudo was already piecing the evidence. The Detective of the East shot his friend a dubious look, a silent question in his eyes. Hattori shrugged for all answer and focused back on the poor murdered waitress.

"The ex-boyfriend, right?" he said and Kudo nodded.

"Yeah."

"You go tell Megure. I'll wait here."

Kudo nodded again but did look at Heiji funny and perhaps even worried. It's not every day the Osakan is this quiet and pensive. While Kudo went to speak with the inspector, Heiji left the café (crime scene) and stretched his legs outside. He wasn't paying attention and so did not see when a young man ran into him. With quick reflexes, Heiji opened his arm to catch the other man but there was no need. The stranger seemed to regain his balance instantly and Heiji caught a glimpse of his face.

"Uh …?" _Kudo?_ Heiji couldn't help but think.

The younger man straightened up and looked at Heiji more forwardly and … nope. Not Kudo. Though at first glance you could think so.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a rush! If some crazy woman with a mop comes running this way, just pretend you never saw me!" The younger man patted his shoulder, a wide cheery grin on his face that made Heiji blink. Can someone look so cheerful? It's like staring at sunshine!

Yeah, certainly _not_ Kudo!

The next minute, the guy had run off just as fast as he had arrived. Heiji even wondered if the guy hadn't simply vanished. Moments later arrived a girl wielding a … mop? She looked like a fury and didn't spare Heiji even a glance as she charged on, as if knowing exactly where her target had run off to.

"KAITOOOO!" She shouted like a war cry and ran into the direction the boy had.

Thus leaving Heiji rather shaken and confused. Moments later, he jumped when Kudo's hand clasped on his shoulder, summoning him back to reality.

"Hattori? You ok?"

"Uh … Yeah. Just saw … something weird." He mumbled back, shaking away the strange image of a fake Kudo getting chased by a fake Mouri-chan … and a mop.

"Uh … Ok? You want to go back and meet up with the girls now?" Kudo suggested.

Hattori nodded and marched on, already wanting to forget what he'd just seen. With Kudo's weird girlfriend in the picture, he didn't need anymore strange people appearing here and there! Lost in his thoughts, Hattori did not notice the *ting* of Kudo's phone nor the chuckle Shinichi let out when he read his text.

 **-I'm getting murdered! Save me!-**

 **-Let me know when you're actually dead. I promise I'll catch your killer!-**

 **-Shiiiiin! You're heartless! You'd leave me to the mercy of the evil mop-wielding monster?!-**

Shinichi laughed again.

 **-I already got you out of trouble the other day, didn't I?-**

 **-That was an emergency! I was kidnapped against my will!-**

 **-Uh-uh. By Nakamori-san?-**

 **-She was going to drag me to an Ice Skating Ring!-**

 **-I never would have guessed you can't skate. Especially considering your sense of balance.-**

 **-Less talking about the unnecessarily dangerous sport of skating, more talking about my murder! Which is currently happening, may I remind you!-**

 **-I really can't wait to meet that friend of yours!-**

 **-Why? So you guys can team up on me?-**

 **-That's an idea …-**

 **-I HATE YOU!-**

Shinichi pocketed his phone, humming lightly to himself. He felt in an incredibly good mood today … which is weird since he was not feeling particularly happy this morning. Oh well! Doesn't matter! With Hattori going back to Osaka tomorrow, Shinichi will have more time on his hands now. After a musing for a moment, Shinichi pulled his phone back out and texted again.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"So we're going on another one of those."**

 **"You don't look awfully thrilled about it!"**

 **[...]**

 **"Kaito … You should stop this … You're not even close to this Kudo-san! You're only just starting to move on from KID, I don't want you to go back to lying to yourself!" Aoko whispered angrily.**

 **[...]**

 **Kaito smiled softly at her, guilty at the unshed tears in her eyes. He understood her concern and frustration but … She doesn't understand him. She tries. He knows she tries. But she never will understand.**

 **"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Aoko suddenly spoke in a dry tone.**

 **"I am lying." Kaito answered back and walked off.**


	15. The Wolf's Lie- Part 2

**The Wolf's Lie- Part 2**

"So we're going on another one of those."

"You don't look awfully thrilled about it!"

Kaito sighed tiredly.

"It's not that … it's just … I feel I made Tsukiko too close to my actual self."

"I thought you did so in order to make things more believable?" Aoko pointed out as she picked out her ice cream flavour.

"I did. Shinichi's entourage is full of really clever people and if I'm to fool them, I need to make Tsukiko the closest to real as possible." Kaito confirmed while paying for both their treats.

The two of them did not even look at the available tables and walked out to eat their ice cream while walking. It's Kaito's rule to avoid dangerous discussions when seated. Turns out it's harder for people to overhear a conversation when the people conversing are walking. Unless they got trailed (which Kaito would notice straight away) nobody is likely to hear them talk.

This was how Aoko was told about Kaitou KID and every new secret Kaito springs on her. She doesn't mind. She knows Kaito needs someone to unload things on from time to time and that person often can't be either Hakuba or Akako. She was still Kaito's best friend and no matter what, be it Kaitou KID, the mysterious pandora, the BO, or some weird dating arrangement with a detective, Aoko would always be there for Kaito and support him.

"You made Tsukiko into almost a female version with slight modifications. Why is it bad to let *Kaito* slip out from time to time since you're similar to *Tsukiko*?"

"Because Tsukiko and Kaito are not the same! I'm a professional, Aoko! I can't go making such pathetic mistakes and mix up my characters!"

Aoko smacked her friend's head with a frown.

"BaKaito! You are not a character in a book! You're allowed to have feelings and make mistakes! Tsukiko is based on you so that makes her also a part of Kaito just as much as KID!"

"She's a mask! So is KID! And *Kaito* is also …"

"I told you to stop talking like that! Are you saying that there is nothing real about you?" Aoko challenged her friend angrily. She had noticed it more and more over the years. Kaito has started to lie so much that he seemed lost at his own true person. Like he couldn't quite remember who *Kaito* originally was.

She saw Kaito plain as day but Kaito himself could not see it. He can't seem to distinguish the truth from lies, the past from change, the mask from the face. It worried Aoko. That's why this dating experiment is also dangerous and adding to Kaito's struggle. He doesn't need another confusing persona to lose himself into!

Kaito stayed silent, eating his ice cream. Only when the sweet treat was gone did he finally answer.

"I don't know, Aoko. I really don't know anymore." He whispered quietly.

"You idiot! How can you say that! Of course you're real, BaKaito! KID isn't just a mask you can flip off and nor is Tsukiko! You made them into parts of you! And that's ok! It's ok, Kaito! It's ok to change and evolve! It's ok to have secrets and to lie! It's ok to not be sure of yourself! You're allowed to make mistakes! Please, just … stop talking as if Kuroba Kaito is also a mask! My best friend is real and even if he has changed over the years, I can still see you, Kaito! I can still recognise you!"

Kaito looked at her, his smile hesitant but there was a shine of reassurance in his soft indigo eyes. Aoko used to love those eyes. She still does. Those eyes are like the velvet sky at dusk, just as the moon takes over the sun. Those eyes are cheerful and kind, always aware of people around and more concern shines in Kaito's eyes than in anybody else's. Those eyes can see through anyone, straight into their soul.

Yet they seem blind when Kaito tries to look at himself.

"Kaito … You should stop this … You're not even close to this Kudo-san! You're only just starting to move on from KID, I don't want you to go back to lying to yourself!" Aoko whispered angrily.

"I'm not lying to myself, Aoko! That's not it … I'm just … I'm just trying to help him!"

"Why? Why do you care so much? You could have made Kudo's girlfriend into someone completely different! You could have made her the opposite of you! It would have made it a lot easier for you to handle the persona! But you went and made Tsukiko instead!" Aoko growled angrily, tears threatening from her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. This is no time to weep! Kaito should be the one crying! How can he look so detached and lost? Aoko was scared. Scared she'll lose her best friend.

Kaito smiled softly at her, guilty at the unshed tears in her eyes. He understood her concern and frustration but … She doesn't understand him. She tries. He knows she tries. But she never will understand.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Aoko suddenly spoke in a dry tone. Her eyes bore into Kaito's with silent determination. The magician only grinned and Aoko recognised his poker face.

"I am lying." Kaito answered back and walked off.

The girl sighed, frustration still tensing her shoulders but she would not push Kaito anymore. Of course, he's lying! Kaito's always lying!

Even to himself.

Even if he thinks he's a wolf, he's lying, forgetting the lamb under the furry disguise. A white lamb, hiding in plain sight, surrounded by a pack of inquisitive wolves. Under the moon, it's hard to tell them apart.

The lies all look the same.

* * *

"So you mentioned another one of those?" Aoko re-engaged the conversation. Kaito raised an eyebrow, inciting her to elaborate.

"Date. With that boyfriend of yours."

Kaito chuckled dryly before shaking his head.

"Yeah. Well. Tsukiko is anyway."

Aoko frowned but played along.

"And Tsukiko is not looking forward to that date?"

"She is! Of course, she is! She's really fond of Shinichi, so there's no problem!" Kaito waved a dismissive hand and while his words were certain, he spoke them with a tired smile. It made Aoko suspicious.

"What about Kaito? What does he think of Kudo-san?"

Kaito stayed quiet far too long and this made Aoko frown.

"Kaito? Are you lying when you say you didn't know Kudo-san before now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you, Kaito! And I know you don't usually make deals like that unless it's for someone you really know and care about!" Aoko's eyes widened at her own words and she gasped, recognising the look in Kaito's eyes.

"You do care for him! Oh my god! Kaito, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise …"

"Aoko! It's fine! It doesn't matter. Kudo doesn't want a relationship so it's not even an issue."

"But it must hurt! Kaito, you need to stop this! If it hurts you …"

"I told you, I'm fine! I know when to stop!"

Aoko sighed and smiled sadly.

"Do you really?"

Kaito never answered.

Another lie.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Megure-keibu, Sato-san, and Takagi-san were all standing slightly in retreat and observing Shinichi inspect the place. They all could feel the dark angry aura surrounding their young prodigy and had no idea what was wrong. Usually, Kudo is delighted to be called for a case.**

 **"Do you think he had plans and we ruined them?" Takagi whispered to Sato. She thought it over but then shook her head.**

 **"He never has plans! That boy, no matter how brilliant, is socially incompetent! What plans could he have?"**

 **Takagi hated to agree with her but he couldn't think of any kind of plans Shinichi could possibly value over a case. Well except maybe …**

 **"Maybe a date?"**

 **Both Megure and Sato stared at him with wide saucers for eyes. Then they laughed.**

 **[...]**

 **"Hello! I'm looking for Shinichi Kudo! He should be just about done solving a murder!"**


	16. The Date- Part 3

**The Date- Part 3**

This was supposed to be a date. Shinichi felt himself fume angrily as his eyes roamed over the small quaint Italian restaurant. Megure-keibu, Sato-san, and Takagi-san were all standing slightly in retreat and observing Shinichi inspect the place. They all could feel the dark angry aura surrounding their young prodigy and had no idea what was wrong. Usually, Kudo is delighted to be called for a case.

"Do you think he had plans and we ruined them?" Takagi whispered to Sato. She thought it over but then shook her head.

"He never has plans! That boy, no matter how brilliant, is socially incompetent! What plans could he have?"

Takagi hated to agree with her but he couldn't think of any kind of plans Shinichi could possibly value over a case. Well except maybe …

"Maybe a date?"

Both Megure and Sato stared at him with wide saucers for eyes. Then they laughed.

It's almost risible how the entire Division One expects Shinichi to be at their availability when they call him even if he only joined the task force recently. It's even more ridiculous to imagine Kudo Shinichi with plans for a romantic date. Especially since he no longer dates Mouri Ran, who else would Kudo even consider for a relationship?

"What are you all laughing for?" Shinichi growled and the inspectors all rapidly shut up under his angry mood.

"Sh-Shinichi-kun! Do you have what you need?"

"Yes. You said the body was already taken to the morgue? Let's go!"

* * *

"Hello! I'm looking for Shinichi Kudo! He should be just about done solving a murder!"

Stunning.

That's the only word the poor police officer at the reception could think when he saw the young girl that exited a … police car? And is that … Nakamori-keibu driving the car? Uh? And she was looking for Kudo Shinichi? What? What is this beautiful woman and what did Kudo do to have such an apparition coming to see him?!

"M-May I ask who you are and what purpose you have for seeing one of our officers?"

The woman chuckled softly and her voice is pure music!

"I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Tsukiko Okami and I'm Shinichi's girlfriend. He's late for our date so I came to pick him up!"

And wasn't that the last drop?

* * *

Shinichi's mood only got worse as he interrogated the suspects (or terrified them … there's a fine line …). He wanted this case to be over with as soon as possible so that he may apologise to Kaito. He'd already texted the thief about the case and had to move their date for another time. This really was not how Shinichi wanted his day to go! After not seeing the thief in a long while, he was looking forward to spending a relaxing day with Kaito! Whenever Kaito's around, murder takes a holiday and Shinichi can finally take a break! Not to mention that Kaito is really pleasant company to be with (date or no date regardless!). So yes, Shinichi was very much looking forward to this! And one of those suspects is responsible for ruining his date with Kaito! Unforgivable!

Just as Shinichi and a shaken Takagi left the interrogation room, a loud gathering of policemen and inspectors caught their eyes as they all surrounded a certain desk. Shinichi frowned when he realised the whole of Division One seemed to have crowded around _his_ desk! What are they all doing?! And what's with all the unprofessional chatter and laughter? They better not be watching porn on his computer or Shinichi will murder someone!

"What's going on?" Takagi asked, chancing a curious glance at Shinichi but the younger sleuth was in too much of a bad mood to be agreeable. Instead he snapped angrily:

"I don't know but it's not helping my day!"

Shinichi charged towards the crowd and that's when he realised someone had taken his desk and was entertaining the rest of the police department. Shinichi froze in disbelief when he recognised the voice:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, watch as Sato-san's card is … The lovely Queen of Hearts!"

Sato gasped and all eyes turned to look at … Shinichi? Uh?

Shinichi met Tsukiko's twinkling eyes as she pointed towards him. She beckoned him with a teasing smile.

"Now, Detective, won't you please show us Sato-san's card! Since you so kindly brought it back from the interrogation room!"

Shinichi was dumbfounded but did as he was asked. He searched his pockets and surprisingly pulled out a Queen of Hearts. The whole division fell into awed shouts and loud clapping. They all fell back onto crowding Tsukiko, asking her question after question, eager smiles on all their faces.

"Shinichi-kun? Um … Are you alright?" Takagi noticed how Shinichi had completely frozen, still holding the card.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. This feels unreal." Shinichi muttered back with a blank face.

After all, how could he simply accept that Kaitou KID is entertaining the Homicide Division One of the Tokyo Police? As if that's normal?! Does Kaito usually go entertain police forces? Oh. Dumb question! Of course he does! Nakamori-keibu might disagree with the term 'entertain' but Kaito certainly takes it as such! But come on! Parlour tricks in a Police Department?! Surrounded by police officers and detectives who make it their job to catch criminals, and KID of all people drops in like a flower! What is wrong with him?! And why did Kaito even come here? One day, that thief is going to be the death of him, Shinichi mused darkly.

"Shin-kun~! What are you spacing out for? Don't you have a killer to catch? You know the sooner you do that, the sooner we can go on our date." Tsukiko's voice chimed from the crowd and shocked eyes darted back onto Kudo, as if the police officers couldn't quite believe that this charming young lady is dating their workaholic Kudo Shinichi.

The world is a strange place indeed!

* * *

"W-What are you doing here?! I texted you to cancel our date!" Shinichi blurted out and at this point he didn't care if the whole department witnessed his conversation with Tsukiko.

The girl jumped off his desk (where she's been lazily sitting on instead of the chair, obviously!) and walked up to him with a grace that caught the eye. She pulled the Queen of Heart from his hand and flicked it back into her deck before making all the cards vanish in a slight of hand. Her eyes then rose up to meet his.

"Technically, you said a case came up and you just _assumed_ the date would be cancelled. I never agreed to cancel. So why don't you get that case solved already and we can resume our plans for the day!"

"How can you expect me to solve it so fast? You couldn't have known how long this case would take!"

"No, but I know _you_. And I figured you'd be so pissed that some murderer messed up your plans that you'd be far more on the ball than usual and in a hurry to close the case. I'm expecting you now have a pretty good estimation as to the killer's identity, or am I wrong?"

"… I really hate how you seem to know everything." Shinichi growled but didn't contradict his girlfriend. She beamed proudly.

"Of course! I'm a magician! It's my job to know and yours to figure it out!"

With that, Tsukiko skipped back to his desk and pulled out some juggling balls to distract herself. Her eyes glanced over the board where the case was displayed and she hummed.

"Doesn't look too hard. Do you need a hand?" She smirked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Shinichi blushed angrily, outraged that she'd even suggest this! He's not about to ask a thief for help in doing his job! No matter how useful the thief is or how cute!

No.

Not cute.

Did he say cute?

He meant frustrating! Yeah! Frustrating! That's the word!

* * *

The sound of balls bouncing off his desk kept distracting Shinichi from his internal reflection on the case. As he was going over the case's facts and evidence (he was certain of the culprit now but how to prove it?), Tsukiko remained seated on his desk and bouncing some juggling balls because the blasted thief is bored! If it's to be a pest, why did Kaito even come at all?! And how did he even get access inside the department?! This is a Homicide Police department! You don't just waltz in as you please no matter how cute and seductive Tsukiko may be!

Which is another issue! While Tsukiko was being … well, actually, she's being still and well-behave considering things (she still hasn't pranked anyone), Shinichi couldn't help but notice the number of male gazes falling upon the beautiful young woman. Chatters and whispers were now running wild through the station. All were wondering about Shinichi's relationship and this mysterious beautiful girlfriend of his. A lot of jealous men were eying Tsukiko with envious desire and questioning how such a pretty lady could actually choose Shinichi. The reverse is also true, as quite a few female officers had a soft spot for the young serious sleuth and were staring enviously and suspiciously at Tsukiko.

They were the centre of attention! Great! Perfect! Just what Shinichi needed! Now even his work place is going to harass him about this relationship! He even had to fend off Sato-san's eager questioning for almost an hour before Takagi managed to drag her away on another one of their cases. Thank god for murder! Small mercies do exist!

Now that left him with his case, his girlfriend, and annoying bouncing balls.

"Will you stop bouncing that ball! It's distracting!" Shinichi hissed and Tsukiko caught her ball.

"Really? The ball is distracting? Not your lovely girlfriend who came all the way to pick you up for our date and took the effort to specially dress for said date? No, the ball is more distracting!" Tsukiko huffed and made the ball slip out of sight.

Shinichi wasn't sure whether she was actually angry or pretending to be angry. It's hard to tell with Kaito. The guy is just that good of an actor. So Shinichi simply sighed and decided that an apology is probably his safest bet … and will avoid him any repercussions (such as waking up the next morning with neon green hair!). Now he gets how Hakuba feels.

"You know that's not what I meant. And I am thankful that you came but it's actually not helping to have the entire Division One gossiping over my unexpected girlfriend and how gorgeous she is!"

Shinichi looked back at his notes even if he expected a quick witty reply to distract him again anyway. The lack of aforementioned reply is what made him look back at Tsukiko curiously. Now, Kaito is an amazing actor but that blush looks a little too real to be faked … Why is Tsukiko blushing? Shinichi didn't think there was any reason to. Is it his fault? How? Did he say something to cause such a reaction? Unlikely. He just wanted Kaito to stop distracting him from work!

"Why are you blushing?" Shinichi couldn't help but ask.

He expected Kaito to laugh and dismiss the question, to tease him, to find some distracting way to avoid or deviate the topic. He did not expect Kaito to blush even more.  
What. The. Hell?

"Well, what do you expect? Isn't it normal?" Tsukiko mumbled, coughing uncomfortably to hide her nervousness.

"Normal?" Shinichi blanked out because at some point he must have missed something in their interaction. What's normal about someone blushing for no reason?

"After what you said, it's normal for your girlfriend to … blush. A little." Tsukiko's voice lowered to a whisper and she clearly was avoiding eye contact with him, her pretty indigo eyes glued on the murder board where the case was displayed.

"What I said …? What did I say?" Shinichi was still perplexed and really questioning whether he truly did blank out and miss part of their conversation at some point.

"You … called me gorgeous." Tsukiko's face couldn't possibly be redder.

Oh.

He did say that.

Shinichi felt a warm prickle travel up his neck and ears at the realisation. He hadn't meant anything by that and was simply stating a fact but the way Tsukiko was reacting was turning his words into something with more meaning than originally intended!

"I-I didn't … mean anything … by that." He stuttered, swallowing uncomfortably as he suddenly felt too warm. Could someone open a window here?

Tsukiko frowned, still looking at the murder board and her blush subsided.

"You don't find me gorgeous?"

"Uh?"

"I dressed up specifically to please you for our date. That's what girlfriends do, isn't it? And you complimented me, so I assumed my effort was satisfying. But now you're saying you didn't mean to compliment me?"

Why is this happening?! When Shinichi asked for a girlfriend, he didn't quite expect her to really act so alike a real girlfriend! Is Kaito really taking his role that seriously?! It's just pretend!

A pen landing at the back of his head had Shinichi snap out of his blank shock and look behind him. Sato-san was back and hiding behind a desk, along with Takagi, and she was glaring at him, silently screaming murder. What? What is she expecting him to do? And why is she spying on him?! Why does everyone in the station seem to have dropped whatever they were doing to spy on him?! DON'T THEY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN MEDDLE WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S LOVE LIFE? LIKE, I DON'T KNOW! CATCHING MURDERERS?!

With a heavy sigh, Shinichi stared back at Tsukiko and for the first time today, really took the time to look at her. He's so used to seeing her that by now, Shinichi doesn't actually take his time to look. He knows Tsukiko is a stunning sight. The sighs of every envious and heartbroken male around them whenever they go anywhere is sufficient proof of that. And Shinichi knows that Tsukiko is only a façade which is probably why he doesn't really pay her much attention. Rather, he usually just looks at Kaito and enjoys Kaito's company. Whether in KID or Tsukiko, essentially, it's still Kaito he's addressing. So why should he even take notice of Tsukiko?

Although …

She does look prettier than usual. Kaito wasn't lying when he said Tsukiko dressed up for her date. Did she dress up the last time as well? Shinichi never noticed.

Her make-up was a bit more pronounced than usual. Usually Kaito's make-up is only there to soften his facial features and effeminise them to suit Tsukiko. But now, there's a luscious shine of mascara on his long lashes, making them look even darker and framing his eyes perfectly. It's almost like a black curtain brushing over the midnight sky. Some midnight blue dusted over his eyelids matched with Kaito's eye colour and made them come out even more. Not that Shinichi would have missed them anyway. Rather, Kaito's eyes are the first thing Shinichi looks at because it's the same eyes whether he's addressing KID, Tsukiko or Kaito. His eyes are so hypnotic that you can't not see them even if Kaito didn't try to emphasise on them.

His lips look fuller and a deeper shade than usual. Did he change his lipstick? It's not usually this pretty a red. Sure, Kaito has nice full lips to start with and they do look very kissable even without any gloss of lipstick on. But now, it's like Tsukiko is openly inviting for someone to ravish those lips.

That's not good … Shinichi feels himself staring too much and quickly averts his eyes down to Tsukiko's clothes instead.

Bad move.

Tsukiko is dressed in fitted dark jeans that shaped her long legs like a glove. Her light blue shirt was casual but fitted her like a second skin, showing off the gentle curves of her breasts and she even left the top buttons teasingly undone. Just enough to make you look but not enough to actually see anything. Damn that thief is good at taunting people!

Her long black boots reached to her knees and Shinichi noticed they had a smaller heel than you'd expect (likely to maintain Kaito at a lower height than Shinichi since he is taller than a girl anyway). A tight-fitting leather jacket hugged her shoulders, of the same dark blue as her eyes, and she even wore the silver handcuff-bracelets Shinichi had seen her wear at the ball last time.

Her short hair was decorated with a cute hair pin in the shape of a blue Spade, and lifted up one side of her hair but left a few strands to fall delicately against her lovely face.

Damn it …

She does look gorgeous.

How did Shinichi not notice? Now he felt his heart pounding just like that first night he'd met *Tsukiko*. He shouldn't be reacting so strongly to her disguise! But Shinichi can't help it. Tsukiko is stunning. Just as stunning as KID is in his white suite and charming all the ladies. Tsukiko in her darker colour theme charms the men.

It's infuriating.

Shinichi cleared his throat nervously before addressing Tsukiko (she was still not looking at him and glaring at the board).

"I spoke without thinking because it is a fact that you are gorgeous, Tsukiko. I admit, you look lovelier than usual and I'm sorry if I made you upset with my words. I'm … honoured that you took the effort to dress up for our date. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Shinichi felt his face burn once his little speech was over. He waited, expecting at least some sort of response from Tsukiko but … Was she even listening to him?!

"Say, Shin?" Eventually the girl spoke and Shinichi held his breath.

She turned her beautiful velvet eyes back on him and Shinichi can't help but fall into them.

"Why do you think the boyfriend invited the victim out in first place?"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **When Shinichi invited Kaito (ah, no, Tsukiko! Yes, Tsukiko! Need to remember that!) out on a date (a rare initiative on his part and probably was prompted by Hattori's presence. Hattori's spontaneity must have rubbed off on him somehow), the young sleuth did not exactly have in mind a meeting with a lawyer regarding a will.**

 **Then again, anything is possible when you're dating Kaitou KID.**


	17. The Detective and the Thief- Part 2

**The Detective and the Thief- Part 2**

* * *

 _AN: First of all, thank you all for your reviews! I read every single one of them and I really appreciate the feedback!_  
 _There are a few points I'd like to further explain:_  
 _\- Tsukiko does NOT equal Kaito. It's normal for Tsukiko to appear out of character for Kaito as it is NOT the same. Kaito already explained so that Tsukiko (while similar to himself) is an entirely different persona. He softens his personality and makes it less reckless. He's interpreting "Shinichi's girlfriend". So of course, it's expected he might act differently from how Kaito would._  
 _\- The last chapter may have appeared a bit confusing at first but that's normal. I took a long time re-writing this part of the story and this is the final product. The date ... basically is not longer a date._  
 _\- Finally, the story is going to be relatively long but there will be a seperation between Shinichi's interractions with Tsukiko and his interraction with Kaito (soon to come). I can't spoil too much so you'll just have to wait and see. Essentially, I am planning to get rid of Tsukiko at some point so don't worry._  
 _I guess, you'll probably enjoy the chapters where Kaito is himself better than those with Tsukiko. That's normal. Just wait a bit, those will come._  
 _Again, thanks to all followers and reviewers! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

When Shinichi invited Kaito (ah, no, Tsukiko! Yes, Tsukiko! Need to remember that!) out on a date (a rare initiative on his part and probably was prompted by Hattori's presence. Hattori's spontaneity must have rubbed off on him somehow), the young sleuth did not exactly have in mind a meeting with a lawyer regarding a will.

Then again, anything is possible when you're dating Kaitou KID.

* * *

Earlier, that very same day, and around lunchtime, just as Shinichi had been narrowing down his list of suspects (actually he was fairly sure the boyfriend did it but was still missing something, like he had a feeling something was wrong with this case but couldn't put his finger on it), his fake girlfriend, Tsukiko Okami had deemed it necessary to show up at his office, inside a police station (did he mention his girlfriend is the internationally known jewel thief 1412?) and she suddenly started looking into his case!

With those exact words:

"Why do you think the boyfriend invited the victim out in first place?"

Shinichi blinked while Tsukiko pointed at the board, suddenly eagerly talkative and explaining her reasoning.

"See, I get that they were trying to fix their relationship but isn't it weird? He cheated on her, left her, and now he wants to get her back? Some guys would be like that but he doesn't seem to be that type! I'm good at profiling people's characters and that guy is not interested in a relationship! The whole way he tried to seduce her in first place is wrong! Don't you think? Looking at how he first seduced the victim and how he seduced the second girl … it's the same. And he only goes for young girls with lots of money due from inheritance. It's like he targets and researches them! We know he's a widower already but how did his first wife die? Was it similar to how his ex-girlfriend (the victim) died? And is he back with his new girlfriend now? How is she defending him despite knowing that he was "trying to fix things with his ex"? Isn't that strange? So I'm thinking, if he's planning to murder the ex, why? He won't get the inheritance since he's not married. But … Is that correct? We only have his word that he was trying to get back together."

Tsukiko paused with a pensive breath, looking critically at the board. Shinichi snapped out of his blank state and suddenly processed all the thief had said. He too frowned at the board.

"We've had testimonies and eye witness that the victim and the boyfriend were having dinner and a large argument erupted. The victim was heard shrieking "I'll never forgive you! It's too late! Tomorrow, you and I are done!" Furthering this, the ex-boyfriend went to his new girlfriend's flat for the night and has an alibi since he was with her when the victim died in the restaurants where she'd remained to finish her meal and pay the bill."

"They had the same food."

"Prepared by the restaurant." Shinichi nods.

"And the drug that killed her was found in her purse?"

"Staged as a suicide."

Tsukiko frowned in distaste and glanced at Shinichi with a hint of irritation.

"You don't seriously believe that, Meitantei! (Shinichi almost pointed out KID's break-out of character but he held his tongue) No girl would suicide at a restaurant like that! Under the eyes of all those people? After being humiliated by her boyfriend and this argument? She'd want to at least have the privacy and dignity of her home before thinking of suicide, wouldn't she? It doesn't fit her profile, and believe me, I know profiling!"

Shinichi nods.

"I concluded that the victim didn't poison herself … though not through the same process you did. Looking at the evidence, the victim sent away the ex-boyfriend, and stayed to have her meal. That doesn't suggest distress but calmness. She could have been thinking of suicide but it's unlikely since …"

"Since she had paid the bill and so was planning to leave! She also apologised to the restaurant staff for the trouble her argument caused …"

"And so she wouldn't likely trouble them with her own death! She's prideful and wouldn't wish to die for something as small as a break-up …"

"Especially since she was the one to send him off, suggesting she was over with him." Kaito concluded their little joust of deductions.

Tsukiko then hummed, looking back at the board then meeting Shinichi's eyes.

"But it's the boyfriend who engaged the date, isn't it? Why? Why try to get her back?"

"I think he was aiming for revenge. Losing a conquest must have hurt his ego. It's the first time a girl breaks off with him and not the other way around."

"… No, that's not enough. She stayed for her meal … why? Isn't it more like this: She was having a meal alone from the very start?"

Shinichi's eyes widened in realisation and he grinned, matching Tsukiko's pleased expression.

"He intruded on her meal. He sought her out. To kill her."

"But why go through the trouble?"

"The inheritance."

"Are they married?"

Shinichi frowned then shook his head.

"Not that we know."

Tsukiko hummed pensively then a shark-like grin stretched on her face and Shinichi was reminded of KID. Really, completely breaking out of Tsukiko, isn't he? Shinichi should point it out but watching Kaito work out a deduction almost like a detective is just … fascinating.

"You know if I were the boyfriend, I would have married her before looking for another conquest."

"But the victim was not married …"

"Why not? She only seemed to have recently started to doubt the boyfriend and suddenly broke up with him. Why? It's almost like …"

"Like she was influenced by someone to do so. Like someone convinced her." Shinichi nodded. "I also feel like something's missing in that case."

Tsukiko let her eyes trail over the various names written on the board. She was no longer acting like the sweet Tsukiko. Nor was it completely Kaitou KID either. Shinichi wasn't even sure who he was addressing anymore but it didn't matter.

"How long since her inheritance came through?"

"About 2 months."

"And it's about during that time that their relationship crashed, correct?"

"I suspect someone in the victim's entourage made her see reason."

"But who? The last living relative died leaving her a fortune and she doesn't have many friends, none of which she seems to trust enough to talk about this."

"I know. I've been racking my brain over this but the evidence does consistently point to the boyfriend so I suppose, it doesn't really matter who incited the victim to break up."

Tsukiko frowned at her detective.

"Do you really believe that, Meitantei? It's not like you to give up!"

Shinichi irked at the soft disappointment in her voice. It's humiliating to have Kaitou KID (of all people) sound disappointed by your performance as a detective! It's even worse when you're dating (fake dating) that very same Kaitou KID! This relationship isn't supposed to make him feel pressure as a boyfriend to up his game! It's already annoying enough to have KID be disappointed but having Tsukiko's eyes on him and waiting for him to act, is even worse!

"I don't want to give up but I've got nothing to move on with and we have our suspect!"

"If we do, then answer my question: Why did the boyfriend invite the victim out for dinner?"

Shinichi paused.

"We just established that he hadn't and was stalking her … No, that's wrong." Shinichi mumbled to himself.

Tsukiko quietly watched him as the gears in his brain worked their own type of magic. She really liked watching the Meitantei think. It's almost like watching the inner workings of a magic show. In his own way, Meitantei also orchestrates his own stage. Of course, Kaito had already figured it out. He doesn't think like a detective but as a conman and thus, he easily spotted the con in this case. While acting Tsukiko and pretending to be upset, Kaito had gotten the Meitantei distracted enough for him to look over the case. It's fun to peek into detectives' businesses! Ok, probably not a healthy hobby but hey, neither is jumping off rooftops at night or acting the part of a girlfriend.

Kaito smirked when he saw Shinichi's face light up in sudden discovery. Cute. He almost looks like a child having solved a puzzle. It been fun if Kaito could reverse this girlfriend role … Shinichi might make a cute girl … No! Stop it! Poker face! Get back into the role! Tsukiko Okami! Tsukiko Okami! Forget Kaito, you're Tsukiko and Tsukiko doesn't want her boyfriend dressed up as a girl! Unless as a prank … which arguably would be fun … Would Shinichi be really mad if Kaito swapped his clothes here and there …? Most probably.

…

Oh yeah! The case! Forgot about that!

"The victim was killed via poison and died in the restaurant she dined at. The boyfriend had joined her on this dinner but got in late and left an hour before she died. He didn't even stay long enough to order more than a drink." Shinichi slowly explained.

"Considering the facts, the victim is unlikely to have suicided as she was using the pills she expected were for her depression. The poison was planted among those pills. Since she had been using those pills earlier that day, as the requirements of such treatment is to take it at regular times during the day, we can estimate that the switch occurred not long before she died. The most likely culprit is the boyfriend."

"Motive?" Tsukiko questioned.

"The inheritance she recently got from her last dying relative. But we've not found any proof that they were married and the victim was no longer in a relationship with the boyfriend since almost a month now. The problems in their relationship seemed to have sprouted from receiving the inheritance two months ago." Shinichi carried on.

"Why did he join her for dinner if he was no longer seeing her? How did he know where she would be that night? Why was he carrying the poison with him? How does this crime look so prepared yet a spur of the moment? Does this mean he actually did stalk her and plan his murder? But that's not consistent with the boyfriend's profile and he was already working on a new relationship."

Kaito let out a tired sigh on which Shinichi picked up and couldn't help but feel offended. Kaito didn't mean to outsmart Shinichi on his own case but … Why do detectives always think from wrong side of things? Are they all blind or something?

"Let's try a new angle, Shin! Say the boyfriend wants to kill the victim for the inheritance. How would he get it if they were not married?"

"… A will." Shinichi responded but shook his head. "I already thought of that but there was no will found among the victim's belongings."

"Tsk, tsk! Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there! She had a will! It was where you send a will when you want it recognised!" Tsukiko pushed further.

"A lawyer! She was changing her will!" Shinichi's eyes widened and he looked at the board.

"The only lawyer we have is the one that announced the victim her inheritance two months ago. Subaru Kosako. But he has an alibi and was quickly dismissed …"

"Oh, he's not the one that poisoned her! But I reckon he is the killer!" Tsukiko jumped in a spinning chair and twirled in it, wide knowing grin on her face. Shinichi looked at her with a confused frown.

"No. The boyfriend clearly did it."

"Yep! I agree!"

"Then how can Kosako-san be the killer if … Damn!"

"See? New angle! Always helps to look at it from the bad guy's side! You should try it more often! Honestly, it's exactly the same with Hakuba and Keibu! You detectives only think in a straight line, don't you?" Tsukiko chimed happily.

"I see! Yes! That's what was missing! Of course! They meet the lawyer together when Mrs Tsubaki, the victim, is informed of her legacy. The boyfriend already expected her to inherit soon because he had investigated her before seducing her! He probably was working on a marriage to seal the deal! Mrs Tsubaki was rumoured to have been engaged to her ex before suddenly breaking it off but then she probably would also want to change her will to not let him inherit anything!"

"And the words she spoke about 'being done with him tomorrow'…" Tsukiko tapped her chin thoughtfully as she recalled the words.

"Meant that the will would be officially changed tomorrow! So either she had already made all the necessary arrangements with her lawyer beforehand or she was going to finalise it the next day! He feared for that and …"

"And poisoned her on the night out of urgency! Sloppy work! So he …"

"Switched her prescribed anti-depressant pills as he knows that she always carries them with her …"

"And he left to fetch himself an alibi! He also made it seem like it was planned that he'd meet with the victim when in fact he stalked and confronted her …"

"But he couldn't have known she was making such changes! And he was already moving on with another girl to target so why switch back to the victim?"

Tsukiko took a moment to reflect before she answered Shinichi's question.

"Because he was still feeling angry at being rejected and seeing his past months of work trying to seduce the victim and trick go to waste! He was also probably encouraged to take action and he was told where he would find the victim that night …"

"He was incited by the real killer and was also given the idea to switch the anti-depressants with poison …" Shinichi nodded, his eyes going to meet Tsukiko as they reasoned the case.

"He probably didn't think of killing her at first and only wanted to scare her! He chose a public location to make a scene and frighten or embarrass her …"

"But that didn't work and he grew desperate so he acted …"

"On impulse …"

"It wasn't planned …"

"But the real killer made it seemed like it was …"

"And he got everyone to believe this had been a date between two exs …"

"That resulted in a crime of passion or a sordid plan of revenge!"

"This is in fact, a planned murder …"

"Played out as an opportunistic one!"

By the end of their reasoning, Shinichi and Tsukiko were face to face, inches apart and breathing heavily as if they'd just had one of their night pursuits as KID and Conan. A stunned silence hovered across the police station and all eyes were glued on the couple. Shinichi and Tsukiko both realised their closeness.

For a moment, Kaito almost leaned in to steal the detective's lips but managed to rein himself back. He plastered his poker face back on and moved away, with a small timid smile (one Tsukiko would likely be wearing) and forced a blush on his face. Tsukiko. He's Tsukiko again.

Shinichi, on his part was reeling back the feeling of Kaito's face so close to his own and Kaito's breath against his skin. For a moment, he was certain to have been jousting words with Kaito (the real Kuroba Kaito) but the moment they paused, he watched Tsukiko return and Kaito fade away again. He felt his own knees shake and his breath slowly evened out. How can he feel breathless? And was that disappointment? Why? Why was he disappointed when he saw Tsukiko's persona return?

Besides that … What did they just … do?

What the hell was that?

What just happened?

Shinichi shook his head. He'd never felt something like that before. It's like Kaito's mind was racing along with his towards the conclusion of the case. And it wasn't even the same race. Kaito took a whole different perspective from Shinichi's and hence allowed them to reach their conclusion. The thrill Shinichi felt was almost on par to KID heist chases. It's exhilarating!

"So the poisoner is the boyfriend but the killer is the lawyer!" Tsukiko concluded.

"And the proof likely lies in the will! I need to go find that lawyer!"

"Ok, let's go!" Tsukiko grinned and pulled Shinichi's arm, dragging him along with her while texting on her phone.

"What? Wait! You're not coming! You're not a police officer and have no authority!"

"Exactly! I'm a disinterested party! And I just decided that I want to make a will! So let's go meet a lawyer, Shin-kun!"

Shinichi suddenly was yanked out of the police station, running past Sato-san (she's grinning … that's a bad sign) and Takagi-san (well, he's just shocked … or traumatised?), part Megure's office (is that Nakamori-keibu talking with Megure-keibu in there?), past the reception guy (who was moony-eyed when he saw Tsukiko, and Shinichi made a mental note to have a _talk_ with him later), leaving all his colleagues dumbfounded. He sweat-dropped at Tsukiko's manic KID-grin and her carefree words. How did this date turn out so out of hand?

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Hakuba's eyebrow rose high up his forehead as he slowed the car down for a red light. He narrowed his gaze on the girl in the back seat through the mirror. She was smiling back innocently at him, all charms and adorableness … and Hakuba was not biting. He knew that look too well and if Nakamori-keibu realises what he's doing, he's likely going to be banned for the next 3 KID heists!**

 **"Do I want to know why you I'm suddenly chauffeuring you while you're in Tsukiko mode?"**

 **"Don't I look cute?"**

 **"I'm not going to answer that!" Hakuba replied, snappy.**

 **"You're grumpy today, Haku-chan!"**


	18. The Deal- Part 2

**The Deal- Part 2**

Hakuba's eyebrow rose high up his forehead as he slowed the car down for a red light. He narrowed his gaze on the girl in the back seat through the mirror. She was smiling back innocently at him, all charms and adorableness … and Hakuba was not biting. He knew that look too well and if Nakamori-keibu realises what he's doing, he's likely going to be banned for the next 3 KID heists!

"Do I want to know why you I'm suddenly chauffeuring you while you're in Tsukiko mode?"

"Don't I look cute?"

"I'm not going to answer that!" Hakuba replied, snappy.

"You're grumpy today, Haku-chan!"

Hakuba irked at the nickname and his glare intensified.

"I told you to drop that nickname! I don't hear you call Kudo-san by such names!"

"Actually, I wanted to call him Shin-chan but that privilege is already reserved to his mother! So it's Shin-kun! Right, Shin-kun?"

Shinichi only glared, refusing to answer and for a moment, Hakuba could sympathise with the homicide detective. With a resigned sigh, the Half Japanese focused back on the road.

"So why is _Shin-kun_ riding with us and where are we driving to? You do realise I'm actually on duty right now? I don't have time to chauffeur you on your date! If Keibu finds out …"

"What keibu doesn't know, can't get us into trouble~! Besides, Shin-kun and I are on a case!"

"… A case?" Hakuba wanted to wring his head around and simply stare at Kaito to fully express his utter shock but he managed to keep his eyes on the road ahead.

Shinichi coughed to catch Hakuba's attention and proceeded to elaborate.

"Kaito and I were discussing my case and we concluded that the killer was aiming to inherit from the victim's will." Shinichi explained.

"But the victim had already decided to disinherit her ex-boyfriend!" Kaito carried on.

"So we assumed that the boyfriend poisoned the victim with hopes to prevent her from changing her will. However …" Shinichi continued undisturbed.

"However, the boyfriend had already moved onto another relationship and it was unlike him to go back on the victim when there's nothing to gain!"

"We concluded that he was incited to act …"

"Probably even got told a ready-made plan which eventually would have served to incriminate him …"

"And this was all orchestrated by the real killer gunning for the inheritance money! We've got the hint when looking into the supposed will of the victim …"

"But the will is still in the Lawyer's hands and he has failed to come forth yet …"

"Likely because he wants the case to conclude itself on the proclaiming of the boyfriend as the murderer. Kaito then suggested that …"

"That the boyfriend was also seeing the same lawyer the victim was and thus the lawyer could influence both of them …"

"He destroyed their relationship and convinced the victim to write a new will while …"

"While convincing the boyfriend to murder his ex."

"So now …"

"It's obvious …"

"That the real killer was the lawyer all along!" Both teens concluded their reasoning together, in perfect synch.

* * *

Hakuba wished he could say he was impressed but that would be an understatement. The deduction was not surprising and actually sounded pretty sound. What troubled the blonde detective was the manner in which both Kaito and Shinichi seemed to complete each other's sentences and matched each other's pace. It's almost like seeing two minds in perfect synch and acting as one. It'd be cute if it weren't so disturbing!

Clearing his throat, Hakuba snapped out of his surprise and reflected over the case.

"I understand what you're saying but how do you fit me in all that, Kaito?"

Tsukiko snapped her fingers and Hakuba's hair turned purple.

"My name is Tsukiko, Haku-chan! Kindly remember that!"

The detective grumbled but corrected himself nonetheless. Do not argue with the crazy magician!

"Then, Tsukiko, can you explain why you're going straight to meet said murder suspect without any back-up or plan? And especially without any authority to act since you lack any proof!"

"Who said anything about arresting suspects? I'm just going to get my will done!"

"That's terrible idea." Hakuba declared.

"I've already tried to tell him that but he won't listen." Shinichi sighed.

"Kudo-kun, are you going with him?"

"Well I'm not letting him go on his own!" Shinichi shot an angry glare at Tsukiko but she only batted her eyelashes cutely.

"Then can you try and moderate the damage. I really would feel better knowing that you're keeping an eye on Kai- (cough) Tsukiko." Hakuba sighed again as he turned the car into a car park nearby law offices.

"I'm actually worried myself. Do you think you'll have time to explain things to Megure on your way back?"

"Of course. And if I don't hear from you, Tsukiko, I am telling Nakamori that _Kaito_ was set lose in a law firm."

"Sounds ominous."

"Your girlfriend is pretty ominous."

"Hey! Why are you both ganging up on me! I'm a charming lady and you are both absolutely rude jerks!" Tsukiko snapped at them both and the detective started laughing at her outburst. She grumbled to herself and left the car, walking towards the building in quick strides.

* * *

Shinichi was about to follow after the magician but Hakuba locked the doors of the car, preventing him from leaving. The detective of the East did not comment on that and simply glanced questioningly at the car's driver. Hakuba was keeping his eyes on Tsukiko, watching her pass by a few law interns who tried to chat her up. She smiled sweetly at them but dismissed them easily. Kaito really does play his role well. It's amazing to watch every time.

"Kudo-san, do you hold any affection for Tsukiko?"

Shinichi wanted to argue that it wasn't any of Hakuba's business but the firm silent tone in his voice made him think again. He couldn't really blame Hakuba for worrying. It was a bit odd for a person like Hakuba to be friends with Kaitou KID but … that aside, Shinichi also would be worried if Ran suddenly showed up with a random boyfriend picked out of nowhere. In that sense, he could sympathise with Hakuba's concerns.

"I don't have any romantic interest in Tsukiko so don't worry."

Hakuba frowned.

"That's exactly why I worry." He mumbled to himself but then cleared his throat and addressed Shinichi again.

"I suggest you end this charade soon, Kudo-san. I don't know what your relationship to Kaito is and he won't tell me. Nevertheless, I don't think you should be involving him in something like this."

"I never forced Kaito into anything!"

"Of course not. Kaito cannot be forced into anything he doesn't want. So now, ask yourself, why did he want to play the role of your girlfriend? What benefits would he gain?"

"What? There aren't any benefits! He's just … helping me out! That's all!"

"… That's all?" Hakuba repeated the words and he turned his seat to face Shinichi, his brown eyes hardening into a cold glare.

"That's all? Do you really not understand?"

Shinichi didn't know what to answer. He didn't understand why everyone seemed to get so hostile regarding his relation to Kaito.

The car unlocked and Hakuba turned back to face the wheel.

"Just remember, Kudo-san. Tsukiko may be dating you but every one of your actions will impact Kaito."

Shinichi would have argued more but his door was pulled open and Tsukiko leaned inside.

"What are you two doing? This is not the time to be fangirling about your Holmes obsession! You guys can bond another day! We're on a date, Shin-kun! Do try to act like to actually care!"

"How do you still think this is a date?!" Shinichi blurted out, distracted from Hakuba's conversation as he walked out of the car.

"What else is it?" Tsukiko blinked owlish eyes at him.

"It's a case! An investigation!"

"… Yeah. Exactly what I said: A date." The girl grinned and walked off, dragging her partner with her.

Behind them, Shinichi heard the police car start up and drive away. He couldn't help but wonder what Hakuba had meant.

"Don't think too much about this, Shinichi." Tsu … No. Kaito. It was Kaito that whispered with a quiet indulgent tone.

Shinichi wanted to ask him. He wanted to ask how Kaito seemed to have heard the whole conversation. He wanted to ask what he meant and what Hakuba had meant. He wanted to ask Kaito about his relationship with said Hakuba. He wanted to ask why Kaito sometimes looked hurt whenever Tsukiko's poker face faded.

He wanted to ask.

He wanted to know.

He wanted to understand.

He nodded in silence.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **It's not that bad.**

 **Ok, no, it's pretty bad but not irremediably bad.**

 **Just sort of mild bad with a hint of badiness but not the major destructive end-of-the-world bad!**

 **"Still … It is a little bad." Kaito commented with a sheepish grimace.**

 **"You think?" Hakuba answered next to him, his arms crossed and watching Nakamori's closed office door along with his magician friend.**

 **Beyond those door, the Inspector's fury could be heard across the whole Second Division department. If the Brit had any pity for Kudo (which he doesn't really), he might have tried to ease his boss' outraged fury. As it turns out, Hakuba preferred staying alive over saving Kaito's fake boyfriend.**

 **"Kaito, I'm still taking your report here so pay attention."**


	19. The Date- Part 4

**The Date- Part 4**

It's not that bad.

Ok, no, it's pretty bad but not irremediably bad.

Just sort of mild bad with a hint of badiness but not the major destructive end-of-the-world bad!

"Still … It is a little bad." Kaito commented with a sheepish grimace.

"You think?" Hakuba answered next to him, his arms crossed and watching Nakamori's closed office door along with his magician friend.

Beyond those doors, the Inspector's fury could be heard across the whole Second Division department. If the Brit had any pity for Kudo (which he doesn't really), he might have tried to ease his boss' outraged fury. As it turns out, Hakuba preferred staying alive over saving Kaito's fake boyfriend.

"Kaito, I'm still taking your report here so pay attention." He drew back the distracted magician's eyes to himself.

"Hm?" Kaito turned back to his friend and he grinned widely, as if inviting the detective to question him.

"Oh yes! We were doing that, weren't we? Did you take Shinichi's report too?"

"I'm sure Nakamori-keibu is doing so this very minute."

"Really? Because that doesn't sound like a report but more like a volcanic eruption."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

Kaito smiled sheepishly again.

"In our defence, we did get the killer, didn't we?"

"Oh? There's a ' _we'_ now?" Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"I already had a lecture from Aoko and Akako, I don't need one from you!" Kaito grumbled.

"Fine. Just tell me what happened." Hakuba let the matter slide and focused back on the recount of events that led to the arrest.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DRAGGING A CIVILIAN INTO A MURDER INQUIRY?!"

Shinichi may have underestimated Nakamori's lungs and his capacity to shout. No wonder the guy leads his men so well on KID heists with a voice like that! Kaito must have a field day playing with him!

"I'm aware that I've acted … slightly irresponsibly ..."

"SLIGHTLY IRRESPONSIBLY?! KAITO-KUN IS NOT A TRAINED OFFICER! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! WHY WAS HE EVEN WITH YOU?! IF HAKUBA-KUN HADN'T TOLD ME ABOUT THIS, WHAT DO YOU THINK KAITO-KUN WOULD HAVE DONE?!"

Wait … What?

What Kaito _would have done_?

"I'm sorry but what do you mean by _'what Kaito would have done'_?" Shinichi frowned.

Nakamori seemed to pause at this and he then cleared his throat nervously. His eyes darted towards the doors of his office, behind which you could faintly hear Kaito giving his statement to Hakuba.

"It's nothing." The Inspector grumbled, not wishing to further his past train of thought. If he let out that Kaito-kun might potentially have been the one to cause trouble rather than the one in trouble, he'd have a hard time scolding Kudo.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT KAITO-KUN! THIS IS ABOUT YOU INVOLVING CIVILIANS INTO …" He recharged his speech with another booming voice.

"I KNOW!" Shinichi shouted back, tired and irritated.

Nakamori's eyebrow twitched, outraged at being interrupted and challenged. Shinichi took a deep breath and tried to ease things back with a more diplomatic tone.

"I understand your concern and I know what I did was wrong. It was just … Kaito and I were on a lead and we got … caught up."

"I've heard from Megure that you have a tendency to run off and act on your own on cases. I don't care how you operate in Division One but if you involve Kaito-kun and one of my officers, then it becomes my business! I will not be as tolerant or forgiving as Megure on that matter! Do you understand?"

"Perfectly … Sir."

"Good! Now start explaining how you got Kaito-kun involved into that murder!"

"I didn't get him involved! He involved himself!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!"

"I tried …"

"TRYING IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KAITO-KUN? ACTUALLY, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW KAITO-KUN IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE! SINCE WHEN DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

"That's …! We met on a … KID heist?"

"OF COURSE, YOU DID!" Nakamori lifted his eyes to the sky in exasperation, muttering this and that about KID being a bad influence on gullible innocent young magicians, and looking murderous for a moment. Then he focused his anger back on Shinichi.

"AND?"

"And …?" Shinichi was really starting to understand what it feels like to be on the receiving end of Nakamori's rants and fury. How do his men manage? How did Hakuba actually decide to join this Division and serve under this man? How does KID even find it fun to still tease the inspector at every heist?! KID must have more than just one loose screw if he likes getting yelled at like that!

"WHAT DID YOU AND KAITO-KUN DO IN THAT BUILDING?! HOW DID IT RESULT IN THE BUILDING CATCHING FIRE DUE TO FIREWORKS?! AND WHY WAS THERE A MAN, AN EMPLOYEE OF THE FIRM NO LESS, TIED UP NAKED ON THE NEAREST LAMPOST?!"

Ah. Yes. Even that Shinichi was still wondering about it.

"That … I'm not actually sure."

"YOU WERE PRESENT ON THE SCENE! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE?! DID YOU NOT KEEP AN EYE ON KAITO-KUN?! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM ALONG AND NOT KEEP HIM UNDER SUPERVISION?!"

"He's not a menace!" Shinichi felt himself grow angry at the way everyone seemed to blame him for not keeping Kaito under control. Kaito didn't hurt anyone! Ok, so maybe he slightly traumatised the murder suspect but still! That guy is a murderer and all Kaito did was tie him up to a lamppost … naked … and pink hair … possibly dumped him in something gooey and sticky along the way … and sparkles … lots of sparkles … like Twilight-vampire sparkles to match the gooey green slimy stuff … and set off the fire alarm to get everyone out ... followed with actually setting his firm on fire … with fireworks … yeah, actually it does sound bad.

Pretty bad.

Really bad.

Not Apocalypse bad but still …

"It was kind of bad …" Shinichi muttered and Nakamori picked up on it.

"NO, YOU THINK?!" The Keibu ironically repeated Hakuba's words from moments earlier.

"Well, in our defence, nobody got hurt!" Shinichi felt himself weakly argue.

"GREAT! NOBODY GOT HURT! SO WE SHOULD FORGIVE ALL CRIMES IF NOBODY GETS HURT! LET'S LEAVE KAITOU KID TO STEAL WHATEVER HE WANTS BECAUSE NOBODY GETS HURT ON HEISTS! PERFECT LOGIC!"

"Technically KID always gives the jewel back." Shinichi muttered and why is he still trying to defend Kaito? Stop digging your own grave!

Nakamori's eyes looked about to bulge out of their sockets when his office door suddenly snapped open and Kaito walked in in a flourish, looking all innocent and cheery. That thief really is enjoying this. Shinichi now understands how Nakamori feels whenever KID taunts him on heists repeatedly.

"Keibu! I'm done with my report! Shinichi, are you done? I'll get Shin-kun back to his Division, Keibu, if you like! It's on my way to that tool shop for my next trick in which I'm going to …"

"I AM NOT DONE WITH HIM!" The inspector roared, eyes still fixated on Shinichi.

"Oh, really? But shouldn't he be going back soon? You know with his suspect so that he can close the case and all that? I mean the suspect looks like he might need a trip by a therapist first but, you know, murder's serious stuff! Haku-chan! Why don't you drive us? You're free now, aren't you?"

Hakuba's eyebrow twitched and he turned a glare to his friend.

"Free? Right. I was just given extra work because of your mucking about in a case that is unrelated to our division and dragging everyone in it!"

"But we caught the bad guy!" Kaito muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Kaito, stick to magic, ok? Leave the detective work to professionals!"

"I would if you professionals actually did know how to do your job! All these years and you can't catch one measly thief. Just saying, Hakuba, you're not really helping your point!"

Before the two friends' argument could carry on (as it usually does, especially on the topic of Kaitou KID) Nakamori interrupted them.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! KAITO-KUN, IF YOU'VE SUBMITTED YOUR REPORT, PERHAPS YOU CAN HELP KUDO EXPLAIN HIMSELF? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED AND HOW DID IT END UP WITH …"

"Fireworks?" Kaito pointed out with an innocent grin.

"WITH DISASTER!" the Keibu corrected and glare.

"I thought the fireworks turned out well, actually!" Kaito shrugged.

Shinichi face-palmed and hurried to explain before Nakamori blew another fuse.

"Nakamori-keibu, we were just going to interrogate a suspect! I had reason to believe that he was a murderer trying to frame someone else. Kaito and I were just going to assess him and see if we could get a confession from him …"

"I don't remember that. I was just going to make a new will." Kaito shrugged.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, we were going with that story so that we could get a meeting with the suspect! Tsukiko was going to act like a client and once we were in we started to interrogate him …"

"Who the hell is Tsukiko?" Nakamori grunted, suddenly suspicious.

Shinichi opened his mouth but then closed it immediately. His eyes searched for Kaito and he found the magician grinning mischievously and thoroughly enjoying the show.

"Yeah, Shinichi! Who is Tsukiko?" the magician sing-sang with a light lilt of his head and an innocent expression.

Shinichi felt a sudden urge to murder the thief. He turned to Hakuba instead who was standing next to Kaito but the other young sleuth made no show of helping him, keeping a detached and neutral expression. Obviously, the rest of the police station had no idea who Shinichi was talking about and Nakamori was growing more and more impatient the longer it took him to answer.

"Tsukiko is … my … girlfriend?" Shinichi lamely declared with a defeated sigh and zero conviction.

Kaito's victorious grin he could see from the corner of his eyes was infuriating.

Nakamori's contempt for him seemed to increase ten folds as he looked at Shinichi.

"You also dragged your girlfriend in this?"

"No! It's not like that! He … She … like Kaito, came along without my consent!" The words struggled out of his throat and Shinichi felt Kaito's amused eyes on him. He was realising how foolish it had been to ask Kaitou KID for a girlfriend. Kaito made it so obviously clear.

"And where is that girlfriend of yours?!" The Inspector barked, looking around. Kaito immediately pipped in.

"I can answer that, Keibu! As the gentleman I am, I drove the lady home!"

"WITHOUT TAKING HER WITNESS STATEMENT?!"

"Hakuba was at the wheel." Kaito admitted innocently and Hakuba paled as he was thrown under the rage of his superior.

With a skip in his step Kaito walked out of the office, leaving Hakuba to cover for Tsukiko and endure the inspector's fury. He motioned Shinichi to follow him discreetly and Shinichi was all too glad to oblige.

"See you for dinner, Keibu!" Kaito sing-sang before closing the door. Nakamori barely grunted him a response before returning to yelling Hakuba's ears off.

The moment they were out, Shinichi turned to Kaito with wide but suspicious eyes. The magician was walking through the station as if he owned the place, completely at ease among the several police officers passing them by.

"Aren't you cruel?" Shinichi asked eventually.

"Hm? How so?"

"You just left Hakuba to take the brunt of Nakamori-keibu's rage."

"He's used to it! Small price to pay for the sake of justice!"

"How do you get to walk in and out of trouble and never get yelled at?!"

"What are you saying? I get yelled at all the time!"

Shinichi lifted a sceptical eyebrow at that.

"As KID or Kaito?"

Kaito only smirked maliciously. A man suddenly called up to the magician, preventing him from answering.

"Oh, Kaito-kun! Is the Keibu done?" Detective Konno enquired but one rather loud yell coming from the office had already answered him.

"I think he'll be another while, Konno-san!" Kaito chuckled lightly and the detective sighed, used to this.

Konno's eyes fell on Shinichi with a hint of suspicion and he leaned closer to Kaito as he whispered.

"Kaito-kun, the chief was really worried about you. If this happens again …" Konno's eyes were hard as he seemed to blame Shinichi for something.

"I'm fine! Keibu always exaggerates! Besides, we caught the bad guy! Isn't that the point?"

"Yes but Kaito-kun, you can't go around working with other Divisions' officers! If you need us, you know you can call us, right? And you should keep out of police business! You're lucky the chief was the one to intervene! Another division would have gotten you in trouble!"

"I will try really hard to be in less trouble and I promise that I will call Keibu personally when that doesn't work! And I'll try not to set off a building with fireworks next time!" Kaito chirped happily and Shinichi gawked as he saw Konno-san chuckle. He really expected Kaito to at least get scolded but instead, the older detective patted the magician's shoulder with a fond smile.

"Try to keep out of trouble for at least a few days, will you? And should I take Kudo-san back?"

"Oh no! It's fine! I'll get him out of your hair! Oh, but did you already send his suspect back to Division One?"

"Yes, we've already explained the situation briefly. They also received Kudo-san's report and said they'd close the case. They did mention he should return to his … date, of sorts? They sounded rather adamant about that last point."

"I'll make sure he does, Konno-san! Thanks for your help!" Kaito chirped.

Konno-san didn't seem all too keen to leaving Kaito and Shinichi alone. Considering the last time that happened a building caught fire, it's understandable!

"Where's Hakuba? I'm sure he could go with you …"

"Why does everyone appoint Hakuba as my babysitter! Besides, Keibu needs him more than me right now!" Kaito pointed at the office door from which loud angry roars of Nakamori-keibu could be heard.

Konno-san paled but nodded.

"I see. Well then … maybe I should stay …"

"Oh! Konno-san! What about that fake KID note? Didn't Keibu ask you to look into that?"

Again, Konno paled at the mention of his boss and he excused himself hurriedly to proceed with his work. Keibu is already in a bad mood. A KID note puts him in an even worse mood. But a _fake_ KID note, well now, that's just begging the Keibu to skin you alive! And nobody wants to end up on Nakamori's bad side! Except KID but he's crazy so it doesn't count!

"… You really are evil!" Shinichi concluded.

"Aw! Shin-kun! You're too kind!" Kaito batted his eyelashes teasingly before bursting into loud laughter.

"You should have seen your face! Ah! I love when Keibu yells at other people than me! Especially at Hakuba or you! It's hilarious!"

"Glad I could be of entertainment for you!" Shinichi muttered.

"Heh! I'm always the one doing the entertaining! Let me enjoy this from time to time!"

"Why don't you try getting yelled at by that man?"

"But I do! I already told you! Almost one night per month, you know! He's especially persistent with me!"

"With KID, no doubt! But does he ever scold Kuroba Kaito?" Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Hm … Actually, you know, I don't think he does!"

At that Shinichi chocked on thin air, staring at Kaito with disbelief.

"He doesn't? You're telling me you regularly are considered a public menace by the local police and even get Hakuba as your sort-of-babysitter …"

"He is _not_ my babysitter!"

"And you _never_ get yelled at by Nakamori?!"

"Hey! He doesn't scold Aoko either! Granted she isn't as much a prankster as me … but yeah, pretty much! I mean I often have dinner at his house anyway, like 4 times a week or so, and I also get free passes to KID heists but that's mostly because Keibu likes to ask me tips on magic tricks to counter KID."

Now Shinichi wanted to gawk.

"Seriously? What on earth is your relation to that man?"

"Keibu? He's my neighbour and a family friend." Kaito shrugged.

Shinichi suddenly paused (they had been walking out of the police building and were walking down a street). Kaito looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Your neighbour."

"Yeah?"

"Nakamori is your neighbour."

"Which word are you struggling with, Shinichi?"

" _How_ do you not get caught?! Your neighbour is the head of the KID task force!"

"I know! Aren't I great?" Kaito beamed proudly and Shinichi face palmed.

"Reckless! You are the most reckless man I have ever met!"

"Try a mirror, Meitantei!"

"Honestly! And Hakuba is what? Your best friend?"

"Actually, that would be Aoko Nakamori, Keibu's daughter. But Hakuba is my … male best friend, you could say? Close friend at the very least. We were in the same class in high school. So was Aoko."

Shinichi shook his head at the information, disbelief painting his face.

"Unbelievable! Do you enjoy hanging around the very people trying to catch you?"

"Know thy enemy, Meitantei! And actually, I befriended the Nakamoris before I even was KID so it was out of my control! Besides, it's not the worst! At least I'm not _dating_ any of them!" Kaito smirked maliciously and Shinichi felt himself blush.

"You're different." The sleuth pointed out and Kaito raised a curious eyebrow.

"Different?"

"From usual. You're like … not quite KID but not Tsukiko either …"

Kaito stayed quiet for a moment and they walked on without any of them breaking the tension. Eventually, Kaito shrugged.

"Of course. I'm Kuroba Kaito. Another face for you to investigate."

Shinichi frowned. The way Kaito spoke almost made it sound like he wasn't even recognising himself. And yet … Shinichi could tell Kaito was different. He wasn't a mask. He wasn't like Tsukiko or KID. Kaito was different. He was … real.

* * *

Suddenly, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him into the closest café he could find. He picked a table and ordered them drinks in a heartbeat, leaving no chance for Kaito to escape. The magician watched him, perfect poker face on to hide his obvious confusion. When their drinks arrived, Kaito frowned at the hot chocolate he was given. Shinichi must have remembered what Kaito had drunk upon their first meeting. On that fateful night when they had sealed their deal …

"Let's continue." Shinichi declared as he sipped his coffee.

Kaito looked at him suspiciously then at the chocolate and just as suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned, Kaito! I didn't even touch that drink! Nor am I bribing you! I just wanted to invite you, that's all. That's what boyfriends do on a date, right?"

Kaito's head snapped back up with sudden horror and Shinichi felt his stomach drop. Was the thought of dating him really that repulsive for Kaito? It didn't seem so from the way Tsukiko acted. Rather, Tsukiko seems very much like a girl in love.

Ah.

But that's the point, isn't it? Tsukiko is meant to be his girlfriend. Kaito is not. Tsukiko is a role. Kaito is not. Tsukiko is fake. Kaito is not.

And Kaito seems very against the idea of dating him.

"We are not dating!" Kaito hissed with a dark glare. His poker face was still on but held a menacing undertone to it, like a silent warning.

"Really? I could have sworn we kissed the last time we were on a date." Shinichi ignored his disappointment and pushed on, undisturbed.

"You know that was Tsukiko! Not me!" Kaito's voice was sharp and under-control but it held a small tremble. Is he that upset? Angry perhaps?

"But they were your lips. And you blushed. And …"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Kaito suddenly stood up, flushed red in anger or embarrassment (Shinichi couldn't tell) and glaring daggers at the detective.

Shinichi maintained his composure. He couldn't help but reflect on the irony that Kaito was losing his cool when KID never would. Another difference. KID never would make such a mistake as getting personal. He's always a step ahead and always keeps a distance, like a ghost or a phantom. Kaito is not. Kaito is very … very human.

"Calm down, Kaito. I'm aware of the difference." Shinichi spoke and couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone.

Kaito took only one breath to calm himself and restore his poker face. It was stunning how quickly he could lock himself behind a mask and hide all traces of his past reaction. It was also a pity. Kaito's blank mask is not what Shinichi wished he could be interacting with. Perhaps this is why he enjoys his text conversations with Kaito? Because they don't face one another, Kaito probably doesn't worry as much and Shinichi can freely talk with the real man behind the masks.

This face to face … is a lot harder.

Kaito sat back down and reached for his hot chocolate, his eyes still glaring at Shinichi over his cup.

"What are you trying to do here, Shinichi?" he hissed with a low warning.

"I wanted to continue our date. You seemed to have put a lot of effort in preparing for it and I felt it a shame that my work got in the way …"

"I will only repeat myself once: What are you trying to do here, _Kudo-san_?" Kaito's use of his family name left a distasteful sound in Shinichi's ear.

The sleuth sighed and put his coffee down as he looked at the suspicious thief.

"I want to spend time with you."

"If you want another date, all you need to do is call Tsukiko and we can …"

"No. Kaito, I want to spend time with _you_."

Kaito stayed quiet, thinking over the detective's words.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why not? You're pretending to be my girlfriend. I don't think it's strange that I'd want to at least know you better as a person."

"I am not Tsukiko."

"I understand that."

"Do you remember the terms of our deal, Meitantei?"

Shinichi pauses to recall their original terms of agreement then he slowly nodded.

"I do."

"Good. Keep them in mind." Kaito warned him before letting out a tired sigh. He ran a hand through his messy hair and stared inside his half-empty cup.

"You're a demanding customer, aren't you?" he muttered. With a smirk, he shot a taunting look at Shinichi and the detective felt his heart race.

"This is going to cost you, you know."

"Put it on my tab." The sleuth answered with an equally toothy grin.

They were like two sharks staring each other down … both looking very hungry.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **The thing about fake dating Kaitou KID is that sometimes you get confused with his personas. Not that Shinichi minds. It's exactly the same to him whether he chases the Thief in White, goes to a ball with the Wolf Girl, or stumbles upon the Amateur Magician when he's working at a bar.**

 **Well … 'stumble' is a broad definition of what he's doing …**

 **"It's called stalking, Kudo-kun. You're starting to look a lot like your mother." Haibara unhelpfully pointed out.**


	20. The Detective's Watch- Part 1

**The Detective's Watch- Part 1**

The thing about fake dating Kaitou KID is that sometimes you get confused with his personas. Not that Shinichi minds. It's exactly the same to him whether he chases the Thief in White, goes to a ball with the Wolf Girl, or stumbles upon the Amateur Magician when he's working at a bar.

Well … 'stumble' is a broad definition of what he's doing …

"It's called stalking, Kudo-kun. You're starting to look a lot like your mother." Haibara unhelpfully pointed out.

"Shut up! I'm not stalking him! We were just in the area and we happened to see him!" Shinichi bit back.

"Right. We did not just searched the whole of Edoka and every single bar just because some guy you met told you he worked part-time in one of them? Why are you even interested in this guy? You're not planning to cheat on Tsukiko-san, are you?"

"I'm not cheating! We're not …! Gah! Why did you even tag along?!"

"Because Ran was unable to."

"Alright, let me amend my question: Why would I need someone, _anyone_ , to accompany me?!"

"Because you're a trouble magnet. And the last time you left work with Tsukiko-san, got into trouble, burned a building, and returned with some guy nobody knows. You've been more suspicious than usual, Kudo-kun!"

"I've already explained everything about that case to Megure-keibu, Sato-san, Takagi-san, Ran and you! Will you all get off my back?!"

"Oh look! Your mistress is being hit on."

Shinichi's head snapped to look through the window and into the bar. Indeed some girl was casually leaning against Kaito as he was serving drinks. The magician dazzled her with a gentlemanly smile and puffed a pretty yellow rose that he placed into her hair. She blushed furiously and looked down in embarrassment while her girlfriends whistled at her. Kaito had already moved on to the next table, smooth as he avoided passing customers and the billiard tables where a few groups of students were playing. He really looked at ease in this environment and everyone seemed to know him almost personally. Kaito chatted with a lot of various customers (probably regulars) and even performed some tricks for them. They always cheered and applauded as he ended each with a short bow and tilt of his head, his hand raised almost to tip off an invisible hat.

"Kudo-kun, 'cheating' can extend to 'ogling' in my book."

Shinichi was suddenly reminded of the person with him and he growled.

"I AM NOT CHEATING! Kaito is a friend!"

"A friend you never mentioned before?"

"I've never mentioned my girlfriend until now but somehow you're fine with her!"

"I like Tsukiko. She's nice."

"Figures you'd like her! She's got the same evil mind as you!"

"And you're dating her."

"And I'm dating her."

Shiho smiled, amused as she tormented her friend. Her eyes trailed back onto the waiter inside. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite figure it out. He seems nice enough. Magician. That's a lot of magicians for Shinichi to be familiar with. Shiho observed him a little longer before turning back to her friend and realisation hit her. It wasn't obvious when you looked at this Kuroba Kaito, but it became obvious when you looked at Shinichi. Or rather, when you looked at Shinichi looking at Kaito. Kudo-kun's facial expression was exactly the same as when he looks at Tsukiko (or KID for that matters). Suddenly, Shiho realised and she smirked.

"So? Aren't you going to go inside and surprise your girlfriend, Kudo-kun?"

* * *

Shinichi snapped out of his contemplation … Uh? What did Haibara just say …? Horror and panic washed over his face and Shinichi turned to her with an excuse on his lips. She didn't give him any time to speak than she was already walking into the bar. Shinichi begrudgingly followed her in.

Kaito did a good job at hiding all surprise or panic if he had felt any. He welcomed them like any new customer and guided them to a table. He informed them that they needed to place their orders at the bar but that he would deliver them at their table. He remained professional and quickly moved on to his next table.

"Well, he certainly knows his manners." Shiho contemplated while she sipped her gin and tonic (no, the irony is not lost on her).

"What do you want, Shiho?" Shinichi gritted his teeth, ignoring the pint of beer before him.

"Nothing. Just tell me why you didn't feel the need to reveal that your girlfriend is, in fact, a boyfriend."

"That's none of your business!"

"Then I shouldn't point out how strikingly this boyfriend of yours also resembles a certain thief in white? Or we could just say that you're dating three ways!"

Shinichi dropped his forehead onto the table and sighed in frustration and resignation.

"I hate you."

"We've established that long ago, Kudo-kun." Shiho smirked mockingly then her eyes returned on Kaito who was now by the pool tables and playing along with a group of customers he seemed familiar with.

"He seems … rather different." She pointed out.

"From what?" Shinichi mumbled as he too looked over at the magician hitting the balls with his cue.

The balls seemed to fly over the table, knocking each other perfectly and all of them landing in the holes save for the black ball that fell in last, sealing the game. Only the white ball remained innocently atop the pool table, having escaped from all the balls surrounding her earlier.

"He's not what I expected KID to be like … and he's different from Tsukiko too …"

Shinichi shrugged. He agreed with Shiho but she still wasn't getting it.

"That's not him either." He let out.

Shiho turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"He's acting as a waiter and is entertaining the customers. He's still not letting his guard down." Shinichi elaborated.

"And do you want him to let his guard down?" Shiho suggested with a knowing smirk.

The detective did not answer.

* * *

When closing time came, Kaito did not expect anything different from usual. How wrong and naïf was he? He should have known that something would happen the moment Meitantei walked into the Blue Parrot! That guy is a bad-luck charm personified! Ironically, Aoko often refers to Kaito himself as a permanent good-luck charm. Uh. Figures he'd fall in love with the Shinigami Detective! Lady Luck must really be laughing her arse off at this set up!

After the last customer had left, Kaito had beckoned Jii to leave early. The old man isn't getting any younger and needs far more rest than he lets appear. That's mainly the reason why Kaito took up work at Jii's bar. It was hard to convince Jii to let him work and the old man still refuses to let him do it for free. Which is fine. Kaito simply puts all of his pay money back in Jii's savings account (for which Kaito also has access due to Jii wanting him to inherit everything when he dies). Jii wouldn't notice and everything would go fine. Tonight, was one of those nights when Kaito saw the tiredness in Jii's movements when cleaning the tables. He convinced the old man to go home and sleep the night off while he remained behind to close off the bar. It's not like he doesn't already do it most of the time anyway.

After closing up, Kaito headed out in the cool midnight air. He sighed as the breeze whistled through his hair, reminding him of those high-perched moments of admiring the city just before a heist. It's a pleasant and peaceful feeling. You just feel so detached from the world and yet fully in sync with it. The night just surrounds you in its peaceful darkness, the moon lightening your path, and the wind pulling you into its open arms. Kaito never hesitates to jump. It's always this exhilarating temptation as he free falls before he unleashes his glider and floats into the sky, like a bird. Freedom really never tastes any sweeter than in those moments.

But he's harshly reminded that he's on the ground when Kaito hears staggering footsteps approach. Without turning around, Kaito analysed the sound of the steps. Heavy, unsteady, loud … a man, middle aged, heavy built, drunk, cowardly, lack of confidence, eager, hurried, impatient, and most likely one of the new customers Kaito had noticed in the bar today.

The young magician turned around just as the large older male hovered over him. Yep. This one was seated in one of the corners and had been eyeing him all afternoon the moment Kaito had brought him his drink. Inwardly, Kaito wanted to curse at his misfortune. Why the fuck does Aoko think he's a good luck charm?! He seems to always attract either creeps or law enforcers! Either which of is bad for his survival!

"Can I help you?" Kaito asked politely and did not back away when the man landed an unsteady hand on his shoulder, gripping the teen for balance.

"You're … cute." The drunken man grunted against Kaito's ear, alcohol wheezing out of his mouth and his entire body leaning heavily on Kaito.

Yep.

Totally drunk and a creep.

And to think Kaito wanted to avoid scaring off another potential customer! Jii's business really relies on regulars rather than massive influx of strangers. It's not good for business to beat up a new customer or scare him for a life-time (both of which Kaito is very good at and might have done on some occasions). Maybe he should try the Hatchet trick? His mother really likes that one. It's so gory though … Well, Kaito can always clean up afterwards. Nobody else is around anyway!

"And you're missing a hand!" Kaito cheerfully pointed out.

The drunken man frowned as he registered the words, then looked at his hand gripping Kaito's shoulder. He had to blink through the haze of alcohol before he paled in horror. A small hatchet was dug into his wrist, splitting his hand from the rest of his arm. Blood was freely spilling out like some fine Bordeaux and soaking Kaito's clothes. The man made a chocked gurgling sound and passed out on the spot.

And that's another customer that is not likely to show up a second time!

Kaito sighed and proceeded to pull off the realistic-looking hatchet from the man's wrist. The fake blood dripped on the ground before Kaito made the Hatchet disappear. He looked down at the passed out older man with mild disgust. He'd really like to use Jii's van to move this guy elsewhere but Jii's already used the van to get home. But Kaito couldn't very well leave the body here! It looks ugly just lying there and someone (likely Hakuba or Shinichi) will obviously come across it (Detectives' weird murder radar) and it'll be a hassle to explain to Nakamori-Keibu why an unconscious man was passed out in front of the Blue Parrot and covered in fake blood.

"I didn't know you used such props." A voice struck out through the darkness of the night and Kaito looked up just in time to hear the strong confident step of Shinichi.

Of course!

Of course, Shinichi would be here! Fucking Detective radar! Has to be it! How does he always turn up whenever a person drops to the ground! The guy isn't even dead so it shouldn't count!

Walking out of the shadows, Shinichi revealed himself and smiled sheepishly at the glaring magician.

"I swear, I do not make people drop!" He explained a bit on the defensive and as if reading Kaito's mind. Though Kaito's expression might have clued him on actually.

"Really? Because people _do_ drop whenever your around! He's not even dead! That's like … outside your jurisdiction or something!" Kaito explained while waving his arms in both frustration and to emphasise his point.

"You do know a jurisdiction is a geographical notion, right?" Shinichi dead-panned.

"I had no idea!" Kaito rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Do you need a hand moving him?" Shinichi diverted the conversation.

"Do you have a car?"

"I do."

"Do you mind the fake blood?"

"I can clean it later."

"And you were thinking of dropping him off where exactly?" Kaito thought of asking that last point when he noticed Shinichi looking at the man with a somewhat dark shine in his eyes although he couldn't be sure due to the surrounding darkness.

"A police jail cell sounds appropriate. With harassment charges." Shinichi calmly proposed.

"Let's just leave out the charges! Police station it is!"

* * *

They heaved the older bigger man into the back of Shinichi's car and eventually headed off. Shinichi kept his eyes on the road while occasionally shooting cautious glances at Kaito. The last time he's been with Kaito (outside of any costume) had not ended too well. Meanwhile, Kaito was lazily staring out the passenger window, musing over his newest trick.

It was the detective that broke the silence.

"That Hatchet trick doesn't really look like your usual style."

"How would you know my style?" Kaito shrugged.

"I think I've seen it enough times to know by now, Kaito!"

"You've seen KID. Have you ever attended any of _my_ shows? Or seen any of _my_ tricks?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to argue but fell short. Kaito's right. As usual. It's annoying when the thief is right and Shinichi can't help but feel competitive.

"Fine! When is your next performance?"

"What?" Kaito snapped his head to look at the detective.

"When is your next performance? I remember you said you sometimes do amateur shows in parks or in small bars. I expect you have a regular set up for this bar you work in. When is it?"

"Why?" Kaito didn't hide the suspicion from his tone and Shinichi only rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm going to come and see you."

"… Again: Why?"

"Why not!"

"We're not friends, Shinichi."

"Then what are we?! Tell me, Kaito because I really don't know what you're trying to do here! I get it you don't want me to treat you like Tsukiko! And I get that you want to keep things professional on that point but can we really not be considered friends? Even if you're not KID or Tsukiko, are they not both you? Or parts of you?"

Kaito stayed silent, musing over Shinichi's words.

Shinichi, on the other hand, felt anxious over the growing silence, worried he might have upset Kaito. He opened his mouth to apologise but Kaito beat him to it.

"Sorry. It's just hard sometimes … I don't want to get them confused so I make it a point to separate them from me." Kaito's voice was low and quiet, as if he wasn't comfortable speaking about his personas. It felt like revealing a trick and no magician likes that!

"I don't think anyone but you would notice the difference, Kaito." Shinichi tried to rationalise but Kaito shook his head, laughing dryly.

"The risk is that I would."

Shinichi was left to wonder about what Kaito meant as the thief turned his head back to the window, silently closing the conversation.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"It's like watching a fictional drama."**

 **"A reproduction of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler?"**

 **"A detective and a thief … Certainly. Or perhaps the less likely pair of Holmes and Lupin?"**

 **"You don't seem overly dissatisfied by this."**

 **The man laughed.**

 **"I'm not. Kaito and I are friends. Nothing more. I have no ulterior motive."**

 **The woman nodded in quiet acknowledgement.**

 **"Still … It's a little disturbing how well they fit together."**

 **"I have to agree with that."**

 **The man hummed lightly to himself before turning to face the woman.**

 **"On a different note, I've been meaning to ask."**

 **[...]**

 **"This drug I was asked to help make out the composition and elaborate an antidote for. I've been put in touch with a certain Sherry whom I helped out with analysis and test runs. Would you be this Sherry person?"**

 **Shiho's poker face never even cracked but Saguru was used to far more potent poker faces from a far more competent liar. The one currently across the street from them in the ice cream shop, entertaining a group of kids in the company of another genius teen detective.**


	21. The Detective and the Thief- Part 3

**The Detective and the Thief- Part 3**

"It's like watching a fictional drama."

"A reproduction of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler?"

"A detective and a thief … Certainly. Or perhaps the less likely pair of Holmes and Lupin?"

"You don't seem overly dissatisfied by this."

The man laughed.

"I'm not. Kaito and I are friends. Nothing more. I have no ulterior motive."

The woman nodded in quiet acknowledgement.

"Still … It's a little disturbing how well they fit together."

"I have to agree with that."

The man hummed lightly to himself before turning to face the woman.

"On a different note, I've been meaning to ask."

Shiho lifted an eyebrow, beckoning her coffee partner to speak. The blond man set his tea cup down but the young woman never let go of her black coffee, as if it were a lifeline. On that point, she and Shinichi have a common taste. Ironically, Hakuba finds himself matching Kaito's preference for softer drinks like tea.

"This drug I was asked to help make out the composition and elaborate an antidote for. I've been put in touch with a certain Sherry whom I helped out with analysis and test runs. Would you be this Sherry person?"

Shiho's poker face never even cracked but Saguru was used to far more potent poker faces from a far more competent liar. The one currently across the street from them in the ice cream shop, entertaining a group of kids in the company of another genius teen detective.

* * *

It's a fact that Saguru has been helping out Kaito a few times with his less-than-legal job since after the blond had been told the truth (due to compelling circumstances that kind of forced the truth out of Kaito eventually) he had make it a point to make sure his best friend doesn't get himself recklessly killed. No matter how prepared KID may be, Kaito is bound to do something absurd and life-threatening like jumping off a building to catch a falling child detective every now and then. Speaking of which, it's been a while since Conan's return to the States. Kaito was quite friendly with the little sleuth. Is he still in touch with him? Hakuba often wondered what further secrets Kaito withholds from him but he knows to be patient. Perhaps Kaito will never tell him, and that's fine. He is a detective after all, so he'll just figure it out on his own!

Returning to the matter at hand, there is one secret Kaito has been holding back that has gnawed at Hakuba's brain for quite a while now. When Kaitou KID suddenly left him a note with a message and a contact detail for a person called Sherry, along with a USB key holding absurd data on an absurd drug that seems designed to artificially create an eternal youth potion, Hakuba had been more than curious and confused.

He still followed Kaito's silent request.

Kaito doesn't often ask for help so when he does, Hakuba knows not to refuse. Even if that means months of secret communications with Sherry and of chemical and biological analysis. The Sherry person seemed more of a chemist while Hakuba had always specialised more in biology (due to his work as a detective and his inspiration from Holmes - He is after all, the only person who has successfully deduced and proven KID's DNA belonged to second coming of KID and not the same one as over 20 years ago). It seems that while Sherry could manage the analysis of the drug and the making of a theoretical antidote for it, she was needing help with human-testing factors. What are the risks? The side-effects? The likelihood of success on a human being? The impact of the antidote (which is essentially another type of poison in itself! Counter poison through poison!) and so on.

When Saguru had run through all his tests and reduced the risks to the minimum he could possibly reach and confirmed his results with Sherry, the person never contacted him again. From his association with this person, however, Hakuba reasoned a number of things:

\- Sherry is a woman.

\- She is a highly capable and intelligent person

\- A chemist and having experience with such dangerous and experimental drugs

\- She is in threatening danger but not a criminal herself, or if she is, she betrayed whatever group she used to be a part of (if she were dishonest, KID wouldn't help her)

\- And she either knows someone who was poisoned by this Apotoxin 4869 or she herself was the recipient of the drug.

The reason for this last point is due to the very reason she was looking for an antidot. The drug seemed to have a better chance to kill than to offer eternal youth. Which suggests that whatever effect it did end up having was not the intended one and she is seeking to reverse it.

Now, her age was difficult to establish since she sounded very experienced and cautious a person but her language occasionally sounded young and suggested she may not be as old and mature as she appeared under her anonymity.

Thus, Hakuba has been wondering ever since but he never questioned Kaito. Whatever relation this woman has to the thief, Hakuba is certain that she is not a threat. Not if KID is willing to steal confidential and dangerous data like that and ask for his help in order to assist the woman. Then who could be so important that Kaito would take such risks for?

Aoko. Certainly.

His mother. Of course.

Akako. Most likely.

These summarised the extent of Kaito's female contacts he would risk so much for. Now, if Hakuba pushed the idea of Sherry trying to help someone else who got poisoned … well, the possibilities are endless! Looking at the drug, there are some side-effects Hakuba could predict due to his biological expertise and his extensive knowledge on the human body. One of such theoretical side-effects could have been a regression of cells. Not quite the immortality aimed for but more of a … de-aging process?

And this woman here looks a lot like the little girl that Conan Edogawa hung around with (Yes, Hakuba did his homework on the mini-detective). For that matters, Edogawa resembles Shinichi Kudo quite significantly for simple "cousins". And there's the matter of Kaito suddenly being close to Kudo without any prior suggestion of this. But KID had been friendly with the child detective.

Pieces of a puzzle … only a hypothesis and Hakuba wasn't betting his badge on it but … Miss Shiho Miyano is unusually guarded behind her poker face.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sherry …? As in the drink?" Shiho asked with fake confusion.

She did not like this detective. She did not like suddenly receiving a mysterious message from an unknown person asking her if "Sherry" needed help with a particular drug. She did not like the fact that this mysterious stranger had refused to reveal how he got hold of the drug's constitution, the unaltered data on the research she once had conducted, and her contact information for Haibara under the name of "Sherry". She never got a name for this man either other than: _Falcon_.

It became clear that Falcon was acting on demand of someone else. A favour of sorts. He didn't appear involved in the Organisation nor in any dealings with criminals. And yet, how else could he have gotten his hands of this sensitive information?

And now …

This is Falcon.

Should have known he was a detective! And involved with Kaitou KID! Obviously! Does the thief really only befriend law enforcers? Does he not see the obvious danger to his own survival?

Great.

Now she's worried about the reckless magician! Blame Tsukiko's charms for getting her fond of the Moonlight Magician.

Although right now, the said magician is busy with the kids and Kudo, thus leaving her to deal with this far-too-sharp-for-his-own-good detective. Hakuba Saguru was it? If he really is Falcon, then this explains how he got involved. KID must have stolen the data and enlisted Falcon's help.

Despite her feign ignorance, the detective only smirked as if he had already confirmed his suspicions. Shiho is certain she didn't let anything across her face … then again … This man is friends with Kaitou KID. He must be used to liars.

* * *

Rather than further pressure Sherry, or it's Miyano Shiho now, isn't it? Hakuba glanced out the window, sipping his tea again, and watching Kaito perform a trick for the kids. Kudo also looks invested in the magician, most likely trying to figure out the trick.

"My mistake then, Miss Miyano. Perhaps you can answer my next enquiry more easily."

He turned his brown eyes back on the woman.

"What is Kudo-san's play with Kaito?"

Shiho frowned at the suddenly biting tone of the man. Even as he remained polite, it's clear that Hakuba was not pleased with Kudo's involvement with his friend. Shiho couldn't really blame him for looking out for his friend but she found it rather misplaced of him to judge Kudo without giving him a chance. Certainly, Kudo isn't very good at deciphering his own feelings but it's rather obvious even to him now that he's severely in love with the magician thief.

"You seem to be under the impression that Kudo-kun is using Tsukiko-san for his own gain."

"Is he not? The very existence of Tsukiko was to provide Kudo-san with a backup girlfriend."

"Arguably … no." Shiho smirked, causing Hakuba to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't deny that Kudo-kun himself believed so. He definitely requested help with the matter of his relationship, or lack thereof. But I don't think he picked Kuroba-kun for this reason."

Hakuba nodded slowly before sighing.

"I understand what you mean, Miyano-san. It isn't hard to see when one simply looks at them."

They both turned back to look at the thief and the detective.

"Nevertheless … Kaito is my best friend. I do not wish for him to get hurt." Saguru strongly emphasised his point with his tone.

"I like Kuroba-kun. He's good for Shinichi. I don't wish for either of them to suffer from this relationship."

"And yet they will." Hakuba softly spoke.

"For a time, they likely will." Shiho nodded.

The man and the woman both sighed heavily while across the street, their respective best friends remain oblivious to one another's feelings.

* * *

"Miyano-san, what is your honest opinion of Kudo-san?"

Miyano took a moment to consider the question but eventually she shrugged.

"I'm uncertain about many things, Hakuba-san. The only certainty I have is that Kudo-kun is a detective through and through."

Hakuba frowned at that, looking pensive and worried.

"But I don't believe he will arrest Kuroba." Shiho amended her answer and a reassuring smile.

"I don't think he would … unless circumstances compelled him to." Hakuba grudgingly declared.

"Circumstances?"

"Kaito is a thief. Kudo-san is a detective. Should someone find out about this and their relationship, it would be easy to damage them both. And Kaito is afraid of that. He's afraid of dragging Kudo-san into such risks. This is the very reason why Kaito never revealed his secret to Aoko, another friend of ours, despite her being his closest friend since childhood. He waited until the Organisation was dealt with before even considering revealing the truth. Even then … he never reveals the full truth. Kaito is a very guarded person because he cares too much about other people's safety and happiness."

"And your concern is whether Shinichi is worth the risk?"

"My concern is that Kaito is already in love with Kudo-san but purposefully sets up a distance between them. Both for Kudo-san's safety and for his own heart."

"The fear of external threats and the fear of rejection."

"Not rejection." Hakuba shakes his head. "Kaito can deal with rejection. What he can't deal is another loss."

Shiho stared quietly at the detective and slowly put her coffee cup down on the small table between them.

"What exactly caused Kuroba to become Kaitou KID? I've wondered about this a lot. What purpose would such a thief have to exist?"

Hakuba half-laughed and half-shrugged.

"Ironically, it's the same answer as for what makes your friend a detective."

Shiho frowned and Hakuba elaborated with only one word.

"Murder."

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **How dare Hakuba leave him alone with Kudo and the kids to go chat up Shiho-chan at some café?! Kaito is now mulling over the best colour set to paint Hakuba's hair the moment the Brit walks out of that café! Maybe purple with orange spots! Oh! No! Better: Entirely white with a black Kid-doodle! Harder to do produce but so much more satisfying once he sees Hakuba's face! And he might as well make it strong enough such that the Brit won't be getting rid of his new hair-do for a whole week!**

 **"Kaito-ni-san? Why are you grinning like an evil mastermind?"**

 **Kaito looked down at the innocent Ayumi watching him with her big curious eyes. Further away, Shinichi was also looking at him with mild concern while keeping an eye on Mitsuhiko and Genta who were debating which ice-cream flavour was best.**

 **Kaito plastered an easy warm grin on his face and ran gentle finger through Ayumi's hair.**

 **"Because I'm plotting revenge against a very naughty detective! Ayumi-chan? What is your favourite colour?"**

 **"Pink!" the girl squealed happily.**

 **"Oh! I do like pink a lot!" Kaito praised her with a smile while picking her up in his arms and walking towards the ice-cream choices.**

 **Pink sounds like a great colour for Haku-chan! Pink with Kid-Doodles! Lovely!**


	22. The Kaitou and the Kids- Part 1

**The Kaitou and the Kids- Part 1**

Lady Luck is either being really bitchy with him, or she's toying with him at Kaito's expense! How else could he explain the unreasonable number of coincidental meetings he has had with Shinichi Kudo recently! They don't even live close to one another and Kaito has never really met the detective outside of KID heists! Their paths should not so easily cross! That's just a bad plot for a C-rated movie! Why would he now suddenly stumble upon the Great Detective of the East almost on a weekly basis? Hakuba, at least, has the excuse of being his friend and living in Ekoda! Shinichi, on the other hand, is not that close to Kaito (ok, they can be considered somewhat friends), at least not until recently, and he lives in Beika! But even worse is having to meet Kudo while he's hanging out with Hakuba (because Ahoko abandoned them to go on a date with Akako! The traitor!) And to top it all off, Kudo is accompanied by Shiho-chan and the kids!

And then Kaito gets ditched!

How dare Hakuba leave him alone with Kudo and the kids to go chat up Shiho-chan at some café?! This is not dating time, Hakuba! Go seduce brilliant scientists in your own time! Kaito is now mulling over the best colour set to paint Hakuba's hair the moment the Brit walks out of that café! Maybe purple with orange spots! Oh! No! Better: Entirely white with a black Kid-doodle! Harder to do produce but so much more satisfying once he sees Hakuba's face! And he might as well make it strong enough such that the Brit won't be getting rid of his new hair-do for a whole week!

"Kaito-nii-san? Why are you grinning like an evil mastermind?"

Kaito looked down at the innocent Ayumi watching him with her big curious eyes. Further away, Shinichi was also looking at him with mild concern while keeping an eye on Mitsuhiko and Genta who were debating which ice-cream flavour was best.

Kaito plastered an easy warm grin on his face and ran gentle fingers through Ayumi's hair.

"Because I'm plotting revenge against a very naughty detective! Ayumi-chan? What is your favourite colour?"

"Pink!" the girl squealed happily.

"Oh! I do like pink a lot!" Kaito praised her with a smile while taking her hand and joining the others to pick their ice creams.

Pink sounds like a great colour for Haku-chan! Pink with Kid-Doodles! Lovely!

"I like Blue! Like Kamen Yaiba!" Genta cheered, suddenly finding the topic of colour entertaining.

"Kamen Yaiba is for kids, Genta! Green is better!" Mitsuhiko joined in with a serious tone as if he were pretending to be an adult and not the 11-year-old he is.

"But I really like Yellow too …" Ayumi frowned, now deeply debating which of pink or yellow she preferred.

"What about you, Shinichi-nii-chan?"

Shinichi blinked at the question as he was stared down by 3 young kids and one grown-up adult who actually looks like he could fit in with the kids too. He considered the question. He'd never really thought about it. Colours are just facts to him. But if he had to pick one …

"… I guess … White? Like the soft glow of the moon." Shinichi mumbled, more to himself, and forgetting he had an audience.

"Or blue. A deep blue, almost shaded by midnight … like the evening sky … almost purple even … yeah, lavender actually … a darker shade … though sometimes it gets into really clear blues, bright and glowing … hm … I still think the darker shade is prettier … like the velvet of the sky just as the sun sets … Then … I think back to white again …"

"Shinichi-nii-chan also can't decide, uh? I can't decide between pink and yellow!" Ayumi drew Shinichi out of his thoughts and the sleuth realised everyone was watching him attentively. He flushed slightly of embarrassment and coughed nervously into his curled fist.

"W-What about you Kaito? You haven't told us your favourite colour yet!" He tried shifting the focus onto the thief.

Kaito didn't seem put off and smiled lightly.

"I like blue." He declared simply.

"Like Kamen Yaiba!" The Genta cheered happily before the three kids engaged in another argument about whether Kamen Yaiba was for little kids or not, and Kaito laughed at their eagerness.

"Yep! Exactly like Kamen Yaiba! A bright blue like the sky at noon! Always focused and looking ahead, determined and strong. A whole colour without any interferences or flaws." Kaito's voice softened with each word of his sentence and Ayumi picked up on his mournful smile.

"Kamen Yaiba really is the best! He's the strongest!" Genta exclaimed.

"But Sherlock Holmes is the smartest!" Mitsuhiko countered.

"You're both right. They're both heroes after all!" Kaito nods.

"Yeah! They both catch bad guys! Like Shinichi-nii-chan!" Ayumi pipped with a happy proud grin as she looked at Shinichi.

"That they do! Just like _Shinichi-nii-chan_!" Kaito winked maliciously at Shinichi who rolled his eyes.

"But you like the bad guy, Kaito-nii-san!" Ayumi suddenly frowned.

"Eh?" Kaito blinked.

"Yeah! Shinichi-nii-chan said you're a KID fan! KID is a bad guy who steals stuff, right?" Genta explained.

"But even Shinichi-nii-chan likes KID so he can't be all bad! He always gives the jewels he steals back to their owners." Mitsuhiko amended.

Kaito did not know what to answer those kids. Luckily, he didn't need to.

"Can we please stop debating on colours and heroes and finally get our ice creams? There's a line behind us!" Shinichi scolded the little group and they all acquiesced with apologetic grins.

* * *

After another hour of extensive debate on ice-cream and flavour choosing, some glares from the people in the queue behind them, and the obviously twitchy expression of the ice cream server who was rapidly running out of patience, Shinichi managed to get everyone the ice cream they wanted (and a coffee for himself) and they all settled at a table, waiting for Hakuba and Shiho to finish their chat.

How could Shiho just leave him like that? That traitor! And she didn't even know Hakuba other than by name! What could they possibly be talking about?

Shinichi's attention darted suspiciously towards Kaito, wondering if the thief would know anything. Kaito, however, was too busy having an exciting conversation with the kids about the nuances of detective work. Actually, it looked like the kids were trying to impress Kaito with their knowledge of crime scenes and investigating (which they became quite good at thanks to Conan) and Kaito was patiently listening and humouring them. His smile was soft and open, welcoming even. It made you feel like what you said mattered to Kaito and he'd never judge you.

It's the same smile Shinichi often gets when he gets caught up in a ramble about his cases, work, or his Holmes interest whenever he talks with Tsukiko on dates. The more Shinichi observed, the more he realised that Tsukiko or even KID truly are only parts of Kaito. They're like puzzle pieces which, once assembled together, give the overall picture of one Kuroba Kaito. And the more Shinichi learned about Kuroba Kaito, the more he felt himself fall for the young magician.

"Pick a card, detectives!"

Shinichi blinked at the familiar words and saw Kaito challenging the Detective Boys with his card tricks. Apparently, they had claimed their detective skills so great they'd be able to figure out Kaito's magic tricks. Shinichi felt himself also eagerly observing the magician's long nimble fingers as he flipped the cards around in a creative ballet of suits.

* * *

"Queen of Hearts!" Ayumi exclaimed first.

"No, it's the 7 of Club!" Mitsuhiko objected.

"You're both wrong! It's the 10 of Diamond!" Genta proudly exclaimed.

After a moment of staring at the face down card on the table in front of them, the kids wondered why Kaito-nii-san had not revealed the card yet. They all looked up at the magician but his eyes were one someone else entirely.

Kaito-nii-san's expression was soft and fond as he watched Shinichi-nii-chan's thinking mode. The older detective was observing the card with an analytical expression, the gears of his mind going over each step of Kaito-nii-san's trick and trying to unravel it. The children noticed that Kaito-nii-san was looking at Shinichi-nii-chan the same way Ayumi-chan used to look at Conan-kun. Little detectives they are, it took them one look to fully understand the sad look in Kaito-nii-san's eyes.

"Joker. Black." Shinichi-nii-chan finally declared with a smirk.

The two young adults stared into each other's eyes in a silent challenge before Kaito-nii-san waved over the card and the small piece of cardboard lifted itself magically and flipped over to reveal: The Ace of Spade.

"You just changed that! I know I was right!" Shinichi-nii-chan growled, upset at getting tricked and Kaito-nii-san smirked maliciously back at him, as a wicked and shark-like smile stretching his lips.

"Who knows, Meitantei! All I can say is that the card you called is not the one I see on this table."

"You really can't help yourself, can you? You're acting like a child, Kaito!" Shinichi-nii-chan rolled his eyes with a derisive tone.

Kaito-nii-san frowned but his grin rapidly returned, teasing.

"I happen to find children more challenging than grown-up detectives!"

Now it was Shinichi-nii-chan who frowned and looked affronted. The children silently observed the two adults' interaction, mentally taking notes and watching for clues.

"Fine, then I guess it's a waste of time for me to come to your next show?" Shinichi-nii-chan challenged with a cold look in his eyes. The children all recognised that icy look and knew that this was the point where a person with any self-preservation should stop testing the detective's patience.

Clearly, Kaito-nii-san has no self-preservation.

"That's fine! Hakuba's coming so you don't need to."

And snap.

The expression on Shinichi-nii-chan's face is utter fury blended with devastation. Even as he schooled his expression into an impassive mask, the kids were so used to Conan that they had no difficulty reading Shinichi. Kaito-nii-san also seemed very apt at seeing through the detective too and must have realised he offended him. The magician looked down at his ice cream, stubbornly ignoring the eyes of the detective on him, and after a while he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Snow.

Actual snow started to fall in the ice cream parlour, as if forming out of thin air.

"It's snow! Real snow!" Ayumi squealed.

"That's amazing, Kaito-nii-san!" Mitsuhiko added.

"How did you do that?" Genta asked while trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

Kaito smiled and turned to the kids. Shinichi sighed and realised he needed to use this distraction to cool down. Leaving his half-drunk coffee behind, the young sleuth left the shop to get some fresh air and clear his head.

The other customers and the waiters in the shop all looked at the snow in amazement and confusion. Kaito rapidly changed their confusion into awe as he snapped his fingers once more and the snow fell in various colours and flavour.

"It's like it's snowing ice cream!" Genta exclaimed while trying to taste as many colourful flakes as he could.

While Mitsuhiko berated his friend on his behaviour, Ayumi turned to look at Kaito. The magician was now quietly watching Shinichi's figure outside. Sadness and guilt twirled in his eyes.

"Kaito-nii-chan … Do you like Shinichi-nii-chan?"

Kaito jumped and stared at the girl with wide eyes. Whether it's caused by the sudden question or by the fact that Ayumi had called him "nii-chan" instead of "nii-san", the little girl could not tell.

"What makes you think so, Ayumi-chan?"

"Because you look like how Shinichi-nii-chan looks when he's in love."

"Eh … Is that so?" Kaito smiled mournfully and chuckled. Mitsuhiko and Genta rapidly joined in the conversation.

"It's true! Kaito-nii-chan, you always look at Shinichi-nii-chan!" Genta pointed out.

"And you get sad when you two fight!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Wouldn't that be because Shinichi is my friend?" Kaito tried steering the kids away from their current track but Ayumi shook her head.

"But you're not friends!"

This had Kaito stunned to silence. It's true that Kaito and Shinichi's relationship has always been a bit … peculiar. At first, they were nothing but strangers. Then they became Chaser and Chasee. Then Rivals. Occasionally Allies. Collaborators even. And more recently, due to their recent deal, they've grown to something like friends.

At least, that's probably how it should be.

Isn't it?

Kaito couldn't say. He'd never seen Shinichi as a friend. A rival, an ally, certainly. Someone he could trust, yes. Someone he could seek help from if the need ever arises, probably. Someone he should stay clear of, definitely. Someone Kaito will undoubtedly involve in further trouble on a long term, absolutely. Someone Kaito wishes he hadn't fallen in love with 4 years ago, … maybe.

True enough, Kaito cannot and has never seen Shinichi as a friend.

But he knows that's how Shinichi sees them. He knows the sleuth truly does trust Kaito (enough to seek his help for the BO and for this absurd relationship dilemma). He knows that Shinichi has been trying recently to get to know Kaito and deepen their friendship, to normalise it, to make them more than just Kaitou KID and the KID Killer.

So Kaito pretends.

He pretends they are in fact friends. Arguably, Kaito feels he's quite a convincing actor and even Hakuba believes their relationship to be at a friendship stage (even if Kaito knows that the Brit has deduced the magician's true feelings).

Hence, Kaito was utterly shocked when Ayumi claimed otherwise.

"What makes you think so, Ayumi-chan?" he asked with a dry chuckle and a lump in this throat.

Ayumi frowned at Kaito's disconcerting reaction. She shared a meaningful glance with her two friends and they all turned back to face Kaito with determination.

"Because you're Kaitou KID." They all said in perfect synch.

Kaito paled.

"Kaitou KID …?" He whispered with a shake of his head, grinning like a shark as he always does when under stress.

"See! You even have the same smile as KID!" Genta pointed at Kaito's face.

"It's obvious in the way Shinichi-nii-chan spoke and acted with you that you are KID, Kaito-nii-chan!" Mitsuhiko spoke in his "detective deducing" tone.

"Hm! Because Shinichi-nii-chan only gets angry like that when KID is involved!" Ayumi confirmed.

Of course, he does. Kaito is an expert at pissing people off. The thief sighed tiredly and shot a glance at his melted ice cream in the bowl before him. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, the ice cream will tell him what to do?

"Kaito-nii-chan? What's wrong?" Ayumi asked quietly with concern in her eyes and Kaito felt his earlier guilt increase tenfold. He's a magician and he causes concern to children! How pathetic is that?

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun …"

Another sigh.

"You're all correct. I am Kaitou KID, the amazing Magician under the Moonlight!" Kaito turned back to the kids and whispered his words with a strange bravado, bowing his head and snapping his fingers to make three yellow roses appear in the hands of each of the children.

They stared at their flowers in awe until Ayumi squealed.

"Yellow means friendship! Does it mean Kaito-nii-chan is our friend too now?"

Kaito blinked and smiled kindly.

"Indeed, it does. I'm surprised you know the meaning of these roses."

"Of course, we do! Conan-kun always talked about flowers and Shinichi-nii-chan does it too!" Mitsuhiko rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Yeah! Shinichi-nii-chan always tells us what each flower means whenever we pass by the flower shop on the way to play football at the park!" Genta further explained.

Kaito felt another wave of surprise wash over him. Today seems to be filled with shocking news and bewildering events.

"I see." Was all Kaito could respond, not quite sure what to make of this information.

Ayumi stared intently at her flower, in deep thought, then she looked back at Kaito.

"I've decided! My favourite colour is Yellow!"

Kaito didn't know what to make of this, tilting his head slightly as he got his hands grabbed by Ayumi and she slipped a small object in his palm. Looking at it, Kaito recognised the detective badge Conan left behind to the kids before he left for the USA (Shinichi didn't feel he could tell them the truth but Kaito has a feeling these children already figured everything out).

"Kaitou-nii-chan! We won't tell anyone that you're KID!" Ayumi promised and the two boys nodded in agreement.

Again, Kaito blinked.

"You're our friend now, so you're part of the Detective boys too! So we won't tell anyone about KID and about how you like Shinichi-nii-chan!"

And now Kaito felt heat rush his face. He couldn't keep his poker face on. Not in front of these honest children. The children grinned knowingly at his obvious blush, proud of their deed.

"Oh no! The ice cream melted!" Genta suddenly shouted in panic.

The other two lamented the fate of their treat with him and Kaito managed to recover from his earlier shock. This time, Kaito honestly laughed from the bottom of his heart, joyful and happy. These kids had cheered him up in ways even he didn't understand.

Ayumi stared at him again and beamed.

"Kaito-nii-chan, you look better when you laugh!"

"Thanks to you, Ayumi-chan! Now, we can't have melted ice cream, can we? That's scandalous! Let's order some new ones and even get one for Shinichi-nii-chan!" Kaito gathered the kids back to the counter for another order.

"Kaito-nii-chan, I want chocolate!"

"I want strawberry!"

"What about you, Ayumi-chan?"

"… I want mango! Because it's yellow like Kaito-nii-chan's rose!"

Kaito chuckled as the other two kids changed their mind for some mango too.

"You too, Kaito-nii-chan! You have to take mango!"

"Ok, ok! Let's go with mango!"

"Yes! It's like we're doing an ice cream secret pact!" Mitsuhiko suddenly thought and the other two found his idea very entertaining.

"An ice cream pact?" Kaito couldn't help but find the kids adorable.

"Yeah! A secret pact about Kaito-nii-chan's secrets and our friendship!" Ayumi claimed.

"Yeah! We promise not to tell that you're KID!" Genta whispered secretively.

"And that you like Shinichi-nii-chan!" Mistuhiko added with somewhat an evil grin he must have picked up from Shiho-chan.

"And you have to promise to invite us to your heists now!" Ayumi bargained eagerly.

"… A secret pact, uh? Ok, let's do this!" Kaito's childish KID grin rushed his face again and the children felt satisfied to have finally cheered up the magician back to his old self.

It's true. Kaitou KID looks happiest when he's smiling like a child.

* * *

"KAITO! WHY IS IT SNOWING?!"

The three children plus one magician all looked up from their mango ice creams at the young couple that had walked into the ice cream parlour. Shinichi (who had eventually joined them back) didn't look up and was glaring his own ice cream (chocolate – Kaito had picked it knowing Shinichi wasn't a fan of sweet flavours). They were the only customers left in the shop and the snow had piled up into a rainbow fluffy carpet of ice flakes on the ground. Even the staff had left to take shelter at the back kitchens of the parlour.

Kaito's face lit up with a cheeky smile.

"Hakuba! How was your date?"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"SHINICHI-NII-CHAN! HURRY UP!"**

 **Shinichi groaned at the impatient shouts of the kids in his car, waiting for him to drive them to the latest KID heist location. When Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had barrelled into his house, exhibiting their personal invitation signed by KID himself, with proud grins on their faces, Shinichi had wanted to kill the damn thief! What is he thinking?! Children shouldn't be dragged into midnight chases on rooftops after jewel thieves!**

 **Ok, yes, it's very hypocritical of him to think that but in his defence, Shinichi was not technically a child and had more common sense than these three reckless kids!**

 **[...]**

 **"Are you babysitting tonight, Meitantei?" The thief teased and Shinichi rolled his eyes.**

 **"Whose fault is that? You just had to send them an invitation, didn't you?"**

 **"Eh? But it would be rude to refuse them! After all, aren't they detectives too?"**

 **"They're children!"**

 **KID let out a laugh while Shinichi noticed the scolding glares of the three children on him.**

 **"My, my, Meitantei! Maybe you should ask the KID Killer for advice next time!"**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

 **"Just that … He enjoyed my shows more."**


	23. The Heist- Part 1

**The Heist- Part 1**

"SHINICHI-NII-CHAN! HURRY UP!"

Shinichi groaned at the impatient shouts of the kids in his car, waiting for him to drive them to the latest KID heist location. When Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had barrelled into his house, exhibiting their personal invitation signed by KID himself, with proud grins on their faces, Shinichi had wanted to kill the damn thief! What is he thinking?! Children shouldn't be dragged into midnight chases on rooftops after jewel thieves!

Ok, yes, it's very hypocritical of him to think that but in his defence, Shinichi was not technically a child and had more common sense than these three reckless kids!

Why didn't Kaito at least warn him about this? Why would he even invite the kids? It makes no sense!

"SHINICHI-NII-CHAN! HURRY UP! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE ON TIME FOR TONIGHT'S DATE?"

"I'm coming, Ayumi-chan!" Shinichi grumbled as he locked his front door and slid into the driver seat of his car.

He started up the engine then paused, and turned a suspicious look onto the three dare-devils on his back seats.

"What did you mean by tonight's date?"

The three children grinned innocently.

"Eh? Obviously, we meant the date of the heist!" Mitsuhiko answered.

"Because it's tonight, isn't it?" Genta carried on.

"So, it's tonight's date!" Ayumi concluded cheerfully.

Shinichi knew those kids were hiding something from him but they were running late and it's true that the sleuth did not want to be even a second late for KID's show tonight. So, he let it go and drove away.

* * *

The heist went … as you would expect. Hakuba hadn't shown up, strangely enough, despite being in Japan for the heist date. Shinichi had enquired about that but Nakamori-keibu had been rather dismissive in his grumble about "teenagers and their dates". Shinichi couldn't believe Hakuba would ditch a KID heist for a date (in that regard, Shinichi felt himself be rather similar to Hakuba. It's kind of sad when you think about it. And it explains why his relationship with Ran collapsed since he prioritised work over her all the time).

For this occasion, though, Nakamori had looked particularly grumpy. Especially when he saw the 3 kids Shinichi had brought along, and he berated Shinichi that KID heists are not meant to be babysitting trips! Yes, thank you, Keibu! Now if you could tell KID that, he might stop inviting children to his heists!

Shinichi groaned as he tiredly raced through the confusion and the bumping of policemen in the museum. KID has already snatched his prize for the night and vanished in the crowd. Now, there isn't any high point to fly off from so Shinichi expects Kaito will be sneaking out with a disguise. Now, on his own, this would be fine. Shinichi would have no problem catching up with the annoying thief.

But he's not alone, is he?

No, he's stuck with three turbulent miniature detectives who get into trouble and danger as often as he does! Maybe his bad luck rubbed off on the kids somehow? And with Hagasa at a conference abroad, Haibara obviously had other plans tonight, and Ran was … not really in a talking mood, Sonoko … well, since when does he ask Sonoko for anything! So here he is, trying to keep track of all three children who had each ran off in a different direction, fooled by the many lures KID left behind.

"Shinichi-niichan! I found KID! Over there! He's flying out East!" Ayumi exclaimed while pointing out the window and a nearby officer heard her and called for reinforcement to chase after the lure.

Shinichi managed, just in time, to pull Ayumi away and rushed out of the way of a dogpile of policemen.

"That was a lure, Ayumi-chan!" Shinichi explained while running through the museum, searching for his other two charges.

"Really? But I was so sure it was him …" Ayumi's expression turned sad and regretful.

"It's alright, Ayumi-chan! Everyone gets fooled by KID." Shinichi tried to cheer her up even as he spotted Mistuhiko speaking to some policemen about how he had spotted KID.

"Except you, Shinichi-niichan."

"Except me what?" Shinichi mumbled distractedly while he pulled Mistuhiko from chasing after another fake KID with the rest of the KID Squad.

"You don't get fooled by KID!" Ayumi pointed out while Mistuhiko complained that he'd been on the right track.

"Eh … I'm just more observant. No, Mitsuhiko, that was not the real KID. He's not going to fly out, or use the fire escapes."

"How do you know?" both children enquired and Shinichi let out a tired growl.

"I just do! Now do any of you know where Genta is? I've been chasing you three around for almost an hour now!"

"We were chasing KID!" The children argued back defensively and Shinichi would have face-palmed if his hands weren't busy carrying two children.

"Alright, alright! Look, we can look for KID but all four of us together, alright? No going solo!"

"We just wanted to help you!" Mistuhiko grumbled and Ayumi pouted.

"Yes, and I'm thankful but … Ah! Genta! No! Don't reach for that! It's a trap!"

Shinichi barrelled over just in time to prevent Genta from activating one of KID's traps. As he removed the child, it was an officer that was struck by the trap and ended up covered in glitter and colourful feathers, captured in a net and unable to move.

Shinichi let out a relieved sigh as he dropped all three children in front of him and scolded them.

"Now! All three of you! I thought we'd agreed! I will take you to the heist if you stick to me and don't go running off on your own!"

"Yeeees!" The children chanted with unrepented grins.

"Fine! Let's just get out of here. At this point, KID has already left the museum." Shinichi rolled his eyes at their antics and just guided the children and himself out of the building.

"Where are we going, Shinichi-niichan?"

"You said KID left the building but where did he go then?"

"Did he already fly off?"

"You'll find out soon enough …" Shinichi told the children and suddenly paused his step as he looked around the corner. He grinned, licking his lips in anticipation as he locked on his prey. With a quick motion, he silently told the children to stay put and quiet. They all nodded eagerly.

There, on one of the museum's bordering walls, sitting quite peacefully atop, and at an isolated area nobody would see him in if they looked out any of the museum's windows, Kaitou KID was checking his jewel.  
Shinichi quietly sneaked up closer and activated his watch, aiming at the thief in white. Suddenly, KID shone the jewel a little higher up and spoke with a shark-like grin.

"Well it took you long enough!" He declared before standing up and turning to face his audience with a flourishing movement of his cape. The jewel had vanished without anyone noticing.

"Detectives! How lovely to see you tonight! Such a big crowd for little me!"

The three kids cheered almost as loudly as Sonoko would, clearly forgetting they were here to catch the thief and not indulge in his magic show … no matter how impressive it is.

"Are you babysitting tonight, Meitantei?" The thief teased and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Whose fault is that? You just had to send them an invitation, didn't you?"

"Eh? But it would be rude to refuse them! After all, aren't they detectives too?"

"They're children!"

KID let out a laugh while Shinichi noticed the scolding glares of the three children on him.

"My, my, Meitantei! Maybe you should ask the KID Killer for advice next time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that … He enjoyed my shows more."

Shinichi felt the words punch him brutally in the guts and cringed from it. KID's expression remained unchanged, his poker face as professional as ever.


	24. The Heist- Part 2

**The Heist- Part 2**

For a few days now, they've been having slight problems speaking. Shinichi couldn't say what had changed but each time they talked, there was now a distance between them. Be it his talks with Tsukiko or with Kaito (who simply didn't answer back). Shinichi didn't know what to say to solve this and return to their friendly collaboration. At this rate, he'd lose the thief and Tsukiko would break off their relationship!

… Why is that a problem?

Shinichi frowned, lowering his watch unconsciously as he mused over these strange thoughts. KID watched him cautiously but with curiosity shining in his eyes.

Why is it a problem for Shinichi to break off his fake relationship with Tsukiko? They only agreed for this to be temporary anyway. He knew this couldn't last. And yet … the thought of it just seemed unreal.

"Shinichi-nii-chan! The police are coming!"

Shinichi jumped and as Ayumi claimed, he heard the growing sound of sirens. KID picked up on them too and looked about to flee.

"Wait!" Shinichi desperately called and KID surprisingly listened.

What made him stop? With the police approaching, he really shouldn't indulge Tantei-kun but … the desperation in his voice was unusual. In fact, Tantei-kun has been acting rather strangely recently. He's often lost in thought and often strikes up random conversation with Tsukiko but never seems able to get to point he likely wishes to address. It seems there's something on his mind that the detective is trying to figure out. It made him act weird. Even this heist, Shinichi looks completely out of it.

Kaito barely holds back a sigh.

Why must he be in love with such a handful of as detective?

"What is it, Meitantei?"

"… Why do you not call me Tantei-kun anymore?" Shinichi frowned. It's been bugging him a while.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. What? Is that the problem? Seriously?

The thief titled his head curiously.

"You prefer the downgrade?"

Shinichi felt himself blush but shook his head.

"Did you call me such as a downgrade to 'Meitantei'?" He challenged.

The thief stayed silent a moment, only the sound of sirens could be heard.

"No." Shinichi almost missed the whispered answer and, feeling emboldened, he called out the thief:

"Then why have you stopped calling me that? It's no secret to you who I was! It never was!"

The children watched with avid curiosity the exchange between the two men. They knew both of these men's secrets. They knew both of these men's names. And they knew why both of these men could not stop themselves from dancing around each other.

Ayumi felt her Detective badge buzz. It must be Shiho-chan. Maybe she's found out that they'd snuck off with Shinichi to the heist. Without a word, Ayumi switched the device off and pocketed it back. She'll apologise later.

"I … assumed you'd prefer the name."

Shinichi frowned at KID's answer.

"Why?"

"Everyone knows my nicknames for people. Everyone knows I refer to the KID Killer as Tantei-kun. I assumed you'd prefer to not raise suspicions."

Shinichi knew the thief was right. It made sense. So why did he feel so frustrated.

"Essentially, you're saying that you'd only call Conan this name?" The detective felt his hand tremble and he had to tighten it into a fist to prevent the thief from noticing.

KID noticed anyway.

"… Correct." KID declared even as Nakamori's voice was heard as he spotted the thief.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

KID jumped off the wall but not to escape. Instead, he jumped right in front of Shinichi, up close, making the detective freeze up and hold his breath. KID's smirk was devious as he spoke, just loud enough to be heard by Shinichi and the kids, even as his lips brushed against Shinichi's ear.

"I'll only ever call you, Tantei-kun!"

With a POOF of smoke and confetti, the thief vanished.

Shinichi was left stunned by Kaito's actions. Sure, when he was Conan, it was normal for them to tease one another and sometimes even flirt but … ever since he'd returned as Shinichi, they've not had such interactions. Had it always felt so …? Did his face use to feel so hot? Did his heart beat so erratically? Shinichi remembered the rush of adrenaline and the glee he used to feel. But was it just adrenaline? He could still feel Kaito's hot breath against his ear. The sensation felt familiar but so … sensual. It's not the first time KID whispered in his ear. The sensation he felt was the same he remembered when he was Conan.

He'd missed this. He'd missed the thrill. He'd missed the rush. He's missed the embarrassment. He'd missed their banter. He'd missed their chases. He's missed their untold secrets. He'd missed … He'd missed the way the moonlight falls over the thief like a halo. He'd missed the beautiful pristine white of his suit as he escapes, his hang-glider almost giving the illusion of wings. He'd missed the snarky remarks, the childlike laughter, and the smug smirk the thief carried with him. He's missed … He'd missed KID.

Shinichi swallowed with difficult as he recognised that perhaps the burning fire running through his veins might not be just due to the adrenaline. Had he … longed for the thief this much? Since when?

"I've got the jewel!" Ayumi's chirpy voice snapped him back to reality and all eyes turned to the three little detectives.

Ayumi proudly showed off the jewel. Seems like KID had gifted tonight's headline to the kids. Typical of him! Shinichi couldn't help smiling fondly.

* * *

 **So. Now what?**

 **"This is the worst idea you've had, Kaito."**

 **"Shut up! My ideas are always great and so is this one!"**

 **Saguru Hakuba lifted a sceptical eyebrow at his friend, while both of them remained crouched behind a café wall and peeking through the large windows.**

 **"Really? Spying on your boyfriend and your best friend is what you call a great idea?"**

 **"No. Preventing my best friend doesn't murder my hypothetical boyfriend is a great idea." Kaito re-affirmed while watching through the window attentively.**

 **"And I'm here for?"**

 **"Insurance! If there is a murder, having a detective on hand can be useful."**


	25. The Best Friend- Part 2

**The best friend- Part 2**

So. Now what?

"This is the worst idea you've had, Kaito."

"Shut up! My ideas are always great and so is this one!"

Saguru Hakuba lifted a sceptical eyebrow at his friend, while both of them remained crouched behind a café wall and peeking through the large windows.

"Really? Spying on your boyfriend and your best friend is what you call a great idea?"

"No. Preventing my best friend doesn't murder my hypothetical boyfriend is a great idea." Kaito re-affirmed while watching through the window attentively.

"And I'm here for?"

"Insurance! If there is a murder, having a detective on hand can be useful."

"I feel honoured!" Hakuba rolled his eyes.

"Shush now! They're talking!"

* * *

So. Now what?

Shinichi had just managed to get back on good terms with Tsukiko and now, here comes Kaito's best friend seemingly about to break his neck for one reason or another. Damn, and he thought Nakamori-san looked sweet and harmless when he'd seen her as Conan. She's terrifying. Almost as much as Ran.

"Kudo-kun. You're not drinking?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice and Shinichi quickly brought his coffee cup to his lips.

Correction. She's scarier that Ran.

* * *

So. Now what?

What should she do with this oblivious fool of a detective to prevent he hurt Kaito? She could break his legs. Or his arms. Or some body part somewhere. Bodily harm sounds like it'd relieve her from her frustration but doesn't sound like it'd be productive as a warning. No. She needs to terrify him so that he'll remember to NEVER harm Kaito in any shape or form.

But bodily harm still isn't off the table just yet! She grinned to herself while toying with the handle of a mop behind her back, hidden from sight as if by magic. Hanging out her entire life with Kaito, she picked up on some tricks of her own.

* * *

"She's got the mop!"

"How do you know?" Hakuba squinted but still saw nothing on Aoko's person.

"Are you blind?! It's right there!"

"… Did you teach Aoko-san some of your magic tricks because that's the only way she could be holding a mop right now. That or Akako's magic."

"I didn't teach her! She's not even hiding it! … Ok wait, she is using that trick where you … My bad! Aoko did steal my trick! Wow! I'm impressed she self-taught herself like that!"

"Can we focus back on the rising risk that your boyfriend may die from beating-by-mop?"

"Right! Yes! Mop! What do we do?"

"Could you make the mop disappear?"

"Of course but then she'll know it's me!"

"Let's keep that as plan B then."

"What's plan A?"

"…"

"Well that's just great! My boyfriend is dead!"

* * *

Shinichi felt an odd sensation. From his time as Conan, he'd picked up on feeling when people's gazes are on him and right now, someone is definitely watching him. While he can feel their gaze, he can't feel any threatening intent. So … a friend? Oh god, he hopes it's not Kaito. No, scratch that! Knowing the thief, it's probably him. What's he doing here?! Is the situation that bad that he'd be worried? No. That's absurd. If Kaito would be worried about anyone here, it'd be about this girl. Didn't he have a crush on her?

Shinichi felt his guts churn and a growling beast hiss in him. Right. Nakamori-san was Kaito's sweetheart growing up. Right. She's important to Kaito. Right. She deserves Kaito's affection.

Right.

Right.

The beast snarled.

It doesn't feel right at all.

* * *

"Kudo-san, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Stop dating Tsukiko." Aoko declared boldly.

She was feeling brave when she came to confront the detective but after a while of both of them staring in each other's eyes, she realised Kudo's expression seemed to be growing colder by the minute, like a mask was falling into place.

She was used to masks and façade. Kaito always carries one on. But Kaito's masks are always cheerful and with a smile. Even when he's in pain, Kaito will never show a sad expression. His concern for people forbids him. That's why Aoko remembers the rare times Kaito cried in front of her, he'd always worn a smile, despite his tears. It really was a heart-breaking sight.

And this Kudo person could cause such a sight to occur again.

She won't let him!

Kudo put down his cup of coffee and levelled a cold gaze onto her. Aoko felt her breath hitch. Was Kudo-san this intimidating. He looks angry but keeps it bottled up behind an emotionless face. His eyes are biting cold and his face is tensed into something dark and distant.

* * *

"He's angry."

"How can you tell? He looks the same to me."

"No. See? His eyebrow just frowned a bit more and the corner if his lip twitched!"

"… Kaito, your observation skills are seriously disturbing. You should be a detective."

"Heh! No thanks! I'll leave that to you!"

* * *

He can't help it.

He's angry.

Nakamori-san is the person Kaito loved more than anything, probably still holds the thief's heart in her palm, and she's now telling him to back off and break all relations with Tsukiko. The fact that she's the one confronting him about it makes him both guilty and angry at the same time. She has every right to challenge him. She has every right to be concerned for her best friend. If she's anything like Ran is to Shinichi, then Shinichi can see why she's the person Kaito relies on the most.

And he hates it.

He can't help but feel the seething monster of jealousy curl in his guts and hiss at the girl.

"With all due respect, Nakamori-san, I don't think my relationship with Tsukiko is any of your business."

She frowns. Her hand twitches, as if she's itching to hold something. Shinichi can see the way her eyes harden on him, open animosity shining in her blue eyes.

"Aoko will not repeat herself. Cease this farce of a relationship. You're going to hurt Tsukiko and Aoko will not forgive that!"

Shinichi's fingers curled and tightened into a fist as he held back his own irritation.

"And if I don't?"

"Aoko will take certain measures."

A threat. He knew she meant it.

"I don't wish to hurt Tsukiko, Nakamori-san. Please understand that I would never wish any harm onto your friend."

"Then why did you ask Tsukiko to be your fake girlfriend?"

"I … I needed help …" Shinichi felt his voice drown in his throat at the accusing glare of the girl.

He knew she was right but he … he couldn't ask anyone else!

* * *

Aoko watched with exasperation the detective expression change from dark fury to uncertainty and guilt. She grew up to be quite observant. That's what happens when you grow up with a trickster magician. While Kaito can be hard to read, she had no problem reading this Kudo Shinichi. He was obviously concerned for Kaito too. That's no excuse! He shouldn't have dragged Kaito into this! And what is his relation to Kaito anyway?! Last she checked, Kaito never even mention the detective's name until suddenly they were fake-dating! This is far too suspicious and Aoko will have none of it!

"Did Tsukiko complain about our arrangement?" He suddenly asked, fearful panic in his eyes.

Aoko watched him contemplatively. Is he not aware of how open his emotions are? Of how obvious his feelings show? Is he being honest or tricking her with an act? No. Kaito could trick her but this guy doesn't seem like a good actor. So he's actually ... genuine?

Oh dear … BaKaito, you chose an oblivious one!

"She hasn't." Aoko sighs.

Kudo's shoulders slumped down in relief.

"But Aoko knows better than to let her friend get caught up in a role! You must know how harmful relationships can be when they break down. I assume you've had many cases of murder involving couples."

Shinichi nods, looking very sober and serious.

"Then you must understand that Aoko is concerned for how your relationship will impact Tsukiko when this agreement comes to an end."

She watched as the sleuth tensed up on her last word.

"I … understand."

"No. I really don't think you do, Kudo-san." Aoko sighs, tiredly and lifts a hand up.

* * *

"Mop attack! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Anything!"

* * *

Shinichi was faced with the end of a mop threateningly. Never before had he been threatened with a mop. And this girl just made such a large object appear out of nowhere! Yep, she's Kaito's friend alright!

The girl's expression was dark in threat but also fearful. She was worried for her friend. He knew that. He could see her genuine concern. He could see how much she loved Kaito.

And he still hated it. The beast in him roared possessively.

"Do not give me reason to hurt you, Kudo-san. Aoko will only warn you once. I expect you to treat my best friend with care and respect."

She paused and gritted her teeth, hissing the last words out.

"And I hope you won't make this game last too long. For both your sakes."

Shinichi could only nod.

She lowered her mop and with a quick snap of her wrist, made it disappear again. She sat back down and sipped her tea. Still shaken by the threat, Shinichi felt his knotted stomach unable to finish his coffee. While he tried not to mull over Nakamori-san's words (he really didn't want to think about when his deal with Tsukiko would come to an end) he watched the girl finish her tea and stand from her seat. She paid at the counter and then smiled ever-so-sweetly at him and walked away. Shinichi shuddered.

Yep. Best friends are terrifying.

* * *

"She didn't kill him."

"I was sure she'd kill him."

"Me too."

"How about Aoko kills both of you for spying on her~!"

"Aaaaand we're dead!"

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"You've got to invite Tsukiko-chan, Holmes Geek!"**

 **"Why? I'm not planning on going to the beach." Shinichi stepped back as Sonoko trapped him against the booth, herself leaning over the table between them in a threatening manner.**

 **He's starting to get a feeling that cafés have become convenient place for him to be accosted and threatened by overpowering women with a grudge against him! When did that become a rule?!**

 **[...]**

 _ **-So that's why.-**_

 _ **-Don't make it sound like it's an ordeal! The beach is fun!-**_

 _ **-You do realise you'll be required to be in a swimsuit, right?-**_

 _ **-And your point is? Don't tell me you actually are jealous like Sonoko thought!-**_

 _ **-Of course not!-**_

 _ **-Are you sure you're ok with this? I can still find an excuse for us to cancel.-**_

 _ **-Shinichi, the point of this trip is for us to have fun. You've been working routinely without break for too long! You need FUN-**_

 _ **-But what about your disguise!-**_

 _ **-That's for me to worry about. I'm a professional. When I engaged myself to be your girlfriend, I knew what it implied and I had considered such a scenario.-**_

 _ **-Seriously?!-**_

 _ **-I'm very forseeing.-**_

 ** _-But how …?-_**

 **Shinichi didn't know how to ask the thief but Kaito understood anyway.**

 _ **-You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you~!-**_


	26. The Beach- Part 1

**The Beach- Part 1**

"You've got to invite Tsukiko-chan, Holmes Geek!"

"Why? I'm not planning on going to the beach." Shinichi stepped back as Sonoko trapped him against the booth, herself leaning over the table between them in a threatening manner. Nobody at Poirot's even blinked at the scene. How messed up is it that people got used to see such display?

He's starting to get a feeling that cafés have become convenient places for him to be accosted and threatened by overpowering women with a grudge against him! When did that become a rule?!

"Oh yes, you are! You owe it to Ran after all you've done! She worried about you!"

"And I apologised! But Sonoko, I'm not going …"

"Besides, I'm going to invite Tsukiko-chan myself if you don't!"

"What for?!"

"I happen to like your new girlfriend! Some of us do this thing called: Socialising! If you're not coming, fine but at least pass on the invite to Tsukiko-chan and see if she wants to invite her friends along! Maybe she knows some cute guys? Like that hot British detective! We're also going with Kazuha-chan and Shiho-chan!"

Shinichi paled.

"Why would you bring that many people?!"

"It's called going out and having fun, Kudo! That's what normal people do! People like the beach! And Makoto is on some tournament in America so I need some hot guys to distract me!"

Ah. Of course! The underlying reason for this sudden decision!

While Shinichi would usually let Sonoko pull him along (and Ran) into her crazy plans, he wasn't so inclined this time. Beach implies swimsuits and a good degree of near-nakedness. That's not an issue for him but what about Tsukiko? Kaito can hide his masculine figure through as many clothes and corsets as he wants, he can't actually pull off a swimwear, can he? He can't be that good! That's not a disguise anymore, that's a body switch!

"I don't know, Sonoko … I don't think it's a good idea to bring Tsukiko along …"

"Why? I'm sure she'd love to go!" Sonoko frowned in confusion but then her face lit up and she smirked slyly.

"Or are you just uncomfortable with the idea of other men seeing your girlfriend in little to nothing?"

Shinichi felt himself flush and maybe that's good to convince Sonoko, but that is definitely not a reaction he wants to have when thinking about Kaito in a swimsuit getting hit on by other guys! And why is he imagining the male Kaito instead of the female Tsukiko?! Not that Kaito isn't hot! That's actually the very problem here because Shinichi can so easily picture both men and women fawning over the thief! Now the mental image is stuck in his head and Shinichi hates it! He wants to see it and at the same time dreads it!

"That's not …! Don't be ridiculous!" He seethed angrily between his teeth.

"Who would have known the great Kudo would be so possessive! You weren't as worried with Ran!" Sonoko giggled.

"What about me?" Ran came to join them and Sonoko hurried to tell her.

"Oh Ran! See, I was telling the Holmes Geek to invite Tsukiko-chan and her friends to go on that beach trip with us!"

"Oh! That's …" Ran's expression looked conflicted for a moment and she briefly flashed a look at Shinichi before shaking her head and smiling.

"That's a great idea, Sonoko!"

"Isn't it? And you won't believe it but when I mentioned it, Kudo went all against it because he doesn't want other men to hit on his girl in a bikini!"

"You don't know she'll be wearing a bikini!" Shinichi mumbled.

"Oh? Does she go in the nude then?" Sonoko chirped back with an evil smile.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shinichi growled but then had to stop himself and flushed red at another mental image. Damn it. He shouldn't be feeling excited when thinking of a naked Kaito on a beach! Would Kaito even do that? Uh. The magician is pretty open-minded but … uh. Wait, no! That means other people would also see him and NO! Definite NO!

Sonoko laughed at Shinichi's obvious internal conflict.

"See! He's totally whipped!" She told her friend, not noticing Ran's upset expression as she looks at her best friend.

"Yeah. Guess so." She mumbled, slight irritation in her voice.

"Well then! That settles it! WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Sonoko cheered.

* * *

 **-So that's why.-**

Shinichi waited for Kaito's response. It didn't take long.

 **-Don't make it sound like it's an ordeal! The beach is fun!-**

 **-You do realise you'll be required to be in a swimsuit, right?-**

 **-And your point is? Don't tell me you actually are jealous like Sonoko thought!-**

 **-Of course not!-**

Shinichi hesitated them switched to his Conan phone and texted Kaito instead of Tsukiko.

 **-Are you sure you're ok with this? I can still find an excuse for us to cancel.-**

 **-Shinichi, the point of this trip is for us to have fun. You've been working routinely without break for too long! You need FUN-**

 **-But what about your disguise!-**

 **-That's for me to worry about. I'm a professional. When I engaged myself to be your girlfriend, I knew what it implied and I had considered such a scenario.-**

 **-Seriously?!-**

 **-I'm very prevoyant.-**

 **-But how …?-**

Shinichi didn't know how to ask the thief but Kaito understood anyway.

 **-You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you~!-**

* * *

Shinichi was prepared for anything, but not what he actually saw. Tsukiko Okami and her friends were waiting for them at the bus stop they all had agreed on. Shinichi recognised with his *girlfriend*, Hakuba Saguru who seemed to be in an active conversation with Tsukiko, and Inspector Nakamori's daughter, Aoko. The third girl, Shinichi had never met but heard a lot about. He assumed this beautiful lady is Koizumi Akako, the supposed witch Kaito mentioned before, who happens to be dating Aoko-san.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Sonoko suddenly called, making the Ekoda group look up at the Beika (and Osaka) group approaching them.

"Oh! So, that's your girlfriend, Kudo!" Heiji immediately started observing Tsukiko and Shinichi felt irritated in the way his friend's eyes racked over Kaito like that. Of course, Shinichi knew that Hattori was only trying to deduce when and where Shinichi would have met Tsukiko, but it's still irritating to see another man check out his girlfriend! No matter how fake she may be!

"Oh, you are kidding! I have to suffer the Osakan knuckle head?" Hakuba muttered in a breath and Tsukiko chuckled while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Be nice!" Tsukiko warned him playfully and again, Shinichi got irritated. Why are they so friendly and close? Literally standing too close to each other! Far too close! Stop being so close!

"Sonoko-chan! Ran-chan! And Shiho-chan! Pleasure to see you all again!" Tsukiko stepped forward and moved to introduce her friends.

"These are my friends: Hakuba Saguru, which I am sure you all know for his reputation of being a Mr-know-it-all Sherlockian! Oh, and apparently, he's some sort of detective too!" She shrugged that last part dismissively causing Aoko and Akako to giggle while Hakuba glared at her.

"Moving on, Koizumi Akako, witch in the making but don't ask her for a love potion, last time we tried that, we got Hakuba to fall in love with a cactus! Actually, you know what! Scratch that! Go for the love potion and the cactus!"

Again, more hilarity and more glaring from Hakuba. Now, Shiho, Ran and Sonoko were also joining the laughter.

"Finally, Nakamori Aoko, my childhood friend, whose father is the one and only Nakamori Ginzo, fervent fan and stalker of one outrageously handsome and talented phantom thief! Aoko herself is a regular attendant to heists! Always supportive!"

"BaKai- Tsukiko!" Aoko seemed to stumbled on her first word as if she had to correct herself mid-way but her fury covered the stumble so well only Shinichi cared enough to notice. "I told you! That thief is a menace to society! And you should stop praising the ground on which he walks!"

"See? Fervent in her support! Just like her dad!" Tsukiko concluded with a wide grin and shot a quick wink at a fuming Aoko while Akako watched them with an amused smile and Hakuba rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Oh! And I should probably introduce myself too for the people I am seeing accompanying you and which I haven't met yet." Tsukiko suddenly looked towards Kazuha, Heiji and Sera.

The cheeky girl bowed in a stage-like manner before smiling to her *audience*.

"My name is Okami Tsukiko! Amateur magician, soon to surpass Kaitou KID himself! Oh, and Shinichi's girlfriend." She concluded that last part almost like an after-thought.

Her indigo eyes flashed at Shinichi and she smirked teasingly at him. Shinichi rolled his eyes but smiled back nonetheless.

Sonoko and Ran started to clap amusingly at Tsukiko's introduction, soon joined by Kazuha. The girls all immediately mingled together, meeting and befriending each other. Ran and Aoko seemed to get along splendidly while Akako and Shiho, on the other hand, were in some sort staring contest and not looking like they'd be friends anytime soon. Tsukiko was entertaining Sonoko, Sera and Kazuha with "details on how she started dating the Holmes Geek" (in Sonoko's words).

This left the three boys to themselves. Or, really, it left Shinichi having to serve as a peace-maker between Hattori and Hakuba.

* * *

And that is why, Shinichi hates crowding and socialising with large groups! Cursing his bad luck of befriending an evil witch like Sonoko, Shinichi let his eyes wander towards Kaito (and ignored his two fellow detectives who were starting to get on his nerves). For all he saw, Tsukiko looked perfectly the part. She wore cute white shorts and a matching white summer hoodie over what Shinichi assumed would be her swimwear. She had a white rose pined to her hair, and Shinichi wondered if the thief just kept a collection of rose accessories. The sleuth couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down Kaito's nice … _really_ nice legs. How does he look so …?! And the hoodie only helps to show off Tsukiko's nice athletic figure. Shinichi wondered how Kaito is going to look like once he takes off that layer of clothing. How is he going to pull off a "Tsukiko in a swimsuit"? Not that Kaito couldn't pull it off. He could. He'd look very nice in a swimsuit. Those legs and that ass definitely would look lovely. And Kaito has a nice smooth skin that glows so beautifully under the moon, it is bound to look stunning under the beach's sun!

"You really are into her! So, it's not just about trying to get Nee-chan and your mum off your back!"

Shinichi jumped at the sound of Heiji's mocking tone. He turned around and found both Hattori and Hakuba observing him with knowing smirks. What do these bastards want now?

"What?" Shinichi asked in a controlled casual tone that only made Heiji's grin widen in response.

"You were staring at Okami-san's ass and legs in a very insistent manner, Kudo!"

Shinichi knew he was beet red. He could feel it from the heat rushing down his neck and face, and from Heiji's annoying smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shinichi snapped.

"No need to be shy, Kudo! I'm glad for you! You were starting to worry us all, keeping yourself cooped up in your house and drowning in your work! It's good that you've got yourself a girl to distract you!"

"A distraction, uh? Indeed, Tsukiko is a pleasant distraction. But don't let this distraction get too much to your head, Kudo-san." Hakuba spoke in a disinterested tone.

"We wouldn't want someone getting hurt, would we?" He then narrowed his eyes warningly on Shinichi.

"What are you saying, Hakuba? You got a thing for her or something?" Hattori intervened before Shinichi could answer the blonde.

"Me? Her? Hardly!" The Brit chuckled as if it were the most absurd notion. A smile was still gracing his lips as he continued speaking.

"She's a close friend. I'd hate it if Kudo were to hurt her by simply using her as a 'distraction' as you so accurately described, Hattori."

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying Kudo's been having it rough since he broke up with Nee-chan and I'm happy for him! Kudo's not the kind of guy to play around with people!" Hattori vehemently defended his best friend and Shinichi felt an odd surge of guilt. Especially when Hakuba's unconvinced expression turned to him. His eyes spoke volumes.

"Is that so. I do hope you're right, Hattori-san. Tsukiko doesn't need someone who isn't serious."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hattori shouted angrily.

"Oi! Haku-chan, I told you to be nice! Stop winding up my boyfriend! That's my job and I rather like it!" Tsukiko came to interrupt them before the detectives started a fight.

Hattori burst out laughing when he heard "Haku-chan" while Hakuba spluttered at the name and glared at the girl.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" He growled and Tsukiko smirked back in a playful challenge.

"I think it suits you, Ha-ku-chan~! Or would you prefer, _Hunter-san_?"

"Look out, _Okami-san_! Calling the wolf too many times might get you into trouble!" Hakuba took up the challenge and the two started bantering.

Hattori and Shinichi watched them for a moment until the Osakan leaned towards his friend.

"You might want to look out for Hakuba. He might steal your girl."

Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't think so. They're just good friends."

Hattori looked at his friend with a curious frown. While Kudo's words were calm and assured, his tone held an underlying irritation. Interesting. Could Kudo be letting his emotions cloud his rational mind? That'd be a first!

"Just friends, uh? Better watch out then! Kazuha and I were ' _just friends'_ and you can see how that ended up!"

Shinichi didn't answer. In truth, he agreed with Heiji and wanted nothing more than to pull Kaito into his arms and openly claim him. But Hakuba's words earlier were still ringing in his ears and he felt the snake of guilt curl inside him. Hakuba is correct. This relationship with Kaito is only just an elaborate pretence to fool his mother and Ran. Shinichi shouldn't indulge in it.

"Don't worry! He'll back off once he sees how serious you are about this!" Hattori clasped his hands on Shinichi's back just as the bus approached and their little group moved to climb on.

Tsukiko and Hakuba were still bantering and sat next to each other on the bus if only to continue their argument. Shinichi was left to sit with Hattori while looking over Kaito, musing.

"I'm serious …?" He mumbled to himself.

How could he get serious when this entire relationship is fake?

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **It's not possible.**

 **Make-up, sure.**

 **Outfits, of course.**

 **Padding and props, obviously.**

 **But how on earth could Kaito still look like a girl when in nothing but a sexy white bikini?! That's not possible no matter how good a magician he is!**

 **[...]**

 **"Shinichi? What's wrong?" Tsukiko asked him with a concerned frown.**

 **[...]**

 **"How did you manage that?" Shinichi whispered to Tsukiko's ear. The girl lifted an eyebrow and he elaborated with a faint blush on his cheeks.**

 **"I mean, how did you manage to appear so much like a woman, in a bikini, as if you really were born as one! That's not disguise anymore, that's sex-change surgery!"**

 **[...]**

 **"Magic~!"**

 **Oh, now that's so helpful! Magic! Of course! What was he thinking? Count on magicians to deflect the topic!**


	27. The Beach- Part 2

**The Beach- Part 2**

It's not possible.

Make-up, sure.

Outfits, of course.

Padding and props, obviously.

But how on earth could Kaito still look like a girl when in nothing but a sexy white bikini?! That's not possible no matter how good a magician he is!

And that's exactly what Shinichi is staring at, gobsmacked. He heard Sonoko cackle behind him, probably thinking his reaction is due to Tsukiko's beauty, which, granted is stunning and had many men's eyes ogling her. But that's not why Shinichi is so stunned! And none of Kaito's friends seem to be surprised or reacting at all. Is this some big ploy and Kaito is secretly a woman?!

* * *

"Shinichi? What's wrong?" Tsukiko asked him with a concerned frown.

The Detective took a moment to simply stare at the gloss of her lips and the brush of her eyelashes. Again, Kaito was wearing a minimum of make-up, hence it was his true face that Shinichi was looking at, if slightly softened to look more feminine. For as long as an eternity, Shinichi got enraptured by the mystifying indigo of Kaito's eyes and it demanded Tsukiko clear her throat to draw him out of his admiration.

His eyes fell lower and looked down his girlfriend with speechlessness. Oh yes, Tsukiko was lovely! Sexy and stunning! Really, Shinichi would have been convinced if he didn't know better.

"How did you manage that?" Shinichi whispered to Tsukiko's ear. The girl lifted an eyebrow and he elaborated with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I mean, how did you manage to appear so much like a woman, in a bikini, as if you really were born as one! That's not disguise anymore, that's sex-change surgery!"

Tsukiko laughed at her boyfriend's frustration before she turned to share a look with her friend Koizumi. The red haired girl smirked back in response and Tsukiko winked at her. When she looked back at Shinichi, she leaned suggestively close to him and whispered one word to his ear.

"Magic~!"

Oh, now that's so helpful! Magic! Of course! What was he thinking? Count on magicians to deflect the topic!

* * *

The beach went fairly well.

For about 20 minutes.

When Tsukiko heard the sound of a scream and all of the detectives present looked up like meerkats, the magician rolled her eyes. Surprisingly, Shinichi didn't rush out as did the other three detectives. He first paused and looked at her, as if seeking permission to leave. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and how his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as if trying to ask her something but unsure how to phrase it. Tsukiko smiled fondly. Shinichi's really adorable. He looks like a kid asking if he can go to the sweet shop. How could she refuse him?

She nodded and that was all the detective needed to hurriedly catch up to the others, heading for today's quota of bodies.

"You know … that might have been the first time Shinichi did not rush off upon hearing a scream or murder."

Kaito jumped at how close Ran-chan's voice was. She had shifted from her earlier seat with Sera (who was with the boys detectiving right now) and was now seated next to Tsukiko. Her eyes were serious and Tsukiko saw an underlying suspicion and irritation. For some reason, Ran-chan hates her. Tsukiko gathered it must be because she came in between her and Shinichi. After all, the whole point of this dating game is to discourage Ran and Shinichi's mother from hooking Shinichi and Ran back together again.

While she shouldn't, Tsukiko felt rather smug. She had no right to. Not strictly speaking. But she still indulged in the feeling that for now, she is Shinichi's girlfriend and Ran's anger only made it all the more real.

Well. As real as fake can be.

The magician smiled, a little confused by what Ran had just said.

"Ran-chan? What do you mean?"

Didn't she see Shinichi run off with the others? What is she talking about?

Ran's eyes dissected Tsukiko's face and she eventually sighed and looked towards where Shinichi and the others had run off to.

"Shinichi and I used to date." She declared out of the blues.

Ok. Awkward. Great. Let's go with that!

"And in all the time he and I dated, he never once paused to ask my permission before running after a case." She turned back to Tsukiko, eyes firm and trying to figure something out.

"He did for you." She pointed out, as if she could not quite understand why Shinichi would do so.

"Uh … I guess? I mean he'd have gone anyway, wouldn't he?"

"… Perhaps." Ran whispered, her mind preoccupied.

Tsukiko left her to her thoughts and went to join Aoko and Shiho who seemed to have realised that they both knew Tsukiko's real identity, all the while Akako was staring Shiho down suspiciously. Jealous girlfriends are scary~! Sonoko and Kazuha were talking and eagerly pulled Tsukiko into their conversation. Tsukiko let them, shooting one last worried glance at Ran but didn't disturb the Karate expert. Seems like Ran-chan has a lot on her mind.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Ran did have a lot on her mind.**

 **[...]**

 **On the one hand, she couldn't hate Tsukiko. The girl is delightful!**

 **[...]**

 **As such, it became harder and harder to remain hateful or suspicious of the mysterious Tsukiko Okami. Now, Shinichi, on the other hand, it's become _very_ easy to be mad at him! Honestly! What is he thinking! Because yes, Ran knows that Shinichi must have made some sort of deal with Tsukiko so that she'd be his temporary girlfriend or fake girlfriend! He must have! **

**[...]**

 **She needs to talk to Shinichi and get him to admit that this plan is ridiculous and he should start facing reality like a man!**


	28. Ran's Suspicion- Part 3

**AN: Yes, I know these last few chapters aren't that long. Bare with me! If the chapters are short I'll likely post more than one. (Also, thank you for all the kind comments I get on this fic! I really love getting your feedback!)**

* * *

 **Ran's Suspicions- Part 3**

Ran did have a lot on her mind. With a tired sigh, she went to take a walk on the beach. It wouldn't do for her to worry everyone else and ruin this festive mood.

On the one hand, she couldn't hate Tsukiko. The girl is delightful! A bit cheeky and playful, but with a good heart and she genuinely cares about other people. Also, and most important, she isn't kidding on to like Shinichi. She truly loves him. Ran could tell. She could tell by the way Tsukiko's eyes always followed her childhood friend. She could tell by the soft discreet smiles Tsukiko let out when Shinichi wasn't looking. She could tell by the way she likes to tease Shinichi and taunt him. She could tell by the look in Tsukiko's eyes.

It was a sad look.

A resigned look.

… She knew.

As such, it became harder and harder to remain hateful or suspicious of the mysterious Tsukiko Okami. Now, Shinichi, on the other hand, it's become _very_ easy to be mad at him! Honestly! What is he thinking! Because yes, Ran knows that Shinichi must have made some sort of deal with Tsukiko so that she'd be his temporary girlfriend or fake girlfriend! He must have! That's the sort of stupid plan Shinichi would think of because the Mystery Otaku is completely disabled when it comes to matters of the heart! He probably didn't realise Tsukiko's feelings and is leading her on! What an idiot?! And that's her best friend! She can't let this poor girl carry on like that! She needs to talk to Shinichi and get him to admit that this plan is ridiculous and he should start facing reality like a man!

Or … that's what she thought.

But then, Shinichi never paused when he heard murder. He did for Tsukiko.

Shinichi never ditched a case. He did that one time for Tsukiko.

Shinichi never turned down a case. He did to go on a date with Tsukiko.

More and more, Ran is realising that her childhood friend might also be showing reciprocal feelings to Tsukiko's. And the sheer thought terrifies her. If Shinichi does fall for Tsukiko …

Ran shook her head with a sigh when an arm suddenly shot out to grab her and she was faced with a rather smug group of college guys.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"Hey! Check out these chicks!"**

 **[...]**

 **"Let's call out to her!"**

 **"Oi! Hey! Hey you!"**

 **"She didn't hear you! Hold on, I'll get her to stop!"**

 **[...]**

 **"Sorry but we're not interested!" Tsukiko spoke with a firm tone, hoping the guys will give up quickly.**

 **[...]**

 **This is weird.**

 **Kaito's used to detectives on his tail but not so much to detectives protecting him.**

 **Feels weird.**

 **"W-What the hell? Who are you guys?"**

 **[...]**

 **"That's what I should be asking. What business might you have with my girlfriend?"**

 **[...]**

 **Yep.**

 **Totally weird.**


	29. The Beach- Part 3

**AN: I was inspired so wrote the full Beach sequence in one fell swoop. Hope it doesn't look too rushed.**

* * *

 **The Beach- Part 3**

Kaito never lost sight of Ran as she wandered off, clearly lost in her thought. Until the detectives were to return, Kaito needed to make sure no harm befell the ladies under his watch. Even if said ladies didn't know they were under his watch. Well, Aoko might but she'll probably be doing the watching considering how little faith she has in his self-defence skills. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ahoko! Not that she isn't right. She is. Kaito is not the best fighter around, but he is quite capable using his tricks.

* * *

"Hey! Check out these chicks!"

"Damn! Look at that one's boobs!"

"The one with the pony tail is cute!"

"Holy fuck! Check out the gorgeous one with the short hair!"

"… She looks scary, doesn't she? She's glaring at us."

"Nah! Not that one! The one with the rose in her hair!"

"Wow! Now that is some ass!"

"Let's go see if we can pick them up!"

"I call dibs on the Rose girl!"

"Hell no! I want her!"

"We can just see which she'll pick!"

"Look at that one with the long hair!"

"Nice! All the rights things in the right place!"

"Let's call out to her!"

"Oi! Hey! Hey you!"

"She didn't hear you! Hold on, I'll get her to stop!"

* * *

Kaito mentally frowned when he spotted the group of college guys walk up to them. Their intentions were very clear and Kaito would normally brush off such attentions normally. But now, he's responsible for looking after the girls. Well … not that he needed to do much. Aoko's deadly, Ran-chan even more so, Kazuha's brutal with her sword, Shiho's like a death god, Akako will curse them to death and succeed in getting away with murder, and Sonoko is just scary in a completely different way! Yeah, he really doesn't have much protecting to do! But he kept an eye out, just in case. Things can degenerate pretty quickly.

One of the guys reached out and grabbed Ran. She was momentarily surprised and didn't immediately karate-punch the guy. Kaito immediately sprang into action. It must have surprised the group of men and Ran alike when he "pooffed" Ran out of their grip in a cloud of pink smoke and swapped places with her so that he would end up facing the group of men.

"Sorry but we're not interested!" Tsukiko spoke with a firm tone, hoping the guys will give up quickly.

Lady Luck seems to have taken a holiday today, as Kaito realised the guys simply changed targets, focusing on him instead of Ran. One of them even openly looked Tsukiko down with a lecherous grin. Disgusting! Why does Kaito have to deal with rude trash like that?

"Come on! Don't be like that cutie! You girls look like you could use some company! Why don't we get to know each other better~?"

* * *

Just as one of the men approaching them stalked towards him, Kaito moved into a defensive posture instinctively, with a flight feeling curling in his guts (habit from being chased around by people with guns and law enforcers). He expected the guy to sweet-talk him but the stranger never got a chance. The hand he had stretched out, aiming to grab Kaito's shoulder, was suddenly gripped tightly at the wrist by another hand. Following the length of the nicely muscled bicep, Kaito's eyes trailed up to see a rather pissed off Shinichi. Uh. When had he gotten back? Wasn't he with Hakuba, Hattori and Sera solving some murder or another? And just on cue, Kaito felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder and he glanced back at Hakuba who looked just as angry.

Hattori was checking on the girls but soon quickly joined the other two detectives while Sera stayed by the girls like a guard hound.

This is weird.

Kaito's used to detectives on his tail but not so much to detectives protecting him.

Feels weird.

"W-What the hell? Who are you guys?" The stranger barked and tried to free himself from Shinichi's stone grip but without success. His friends quickly came to back him up with numbers.

Shinichi's expression was blank but Kaito could tell he was raging. When he spoke, his voice was chilling cold.

"That's what I should be asking. What business might you have with my girlfriend?"

"What? She's already taken? No way!" The other man whined while looking enviously at Kaito. Shinichi let out a low warning growl.

"Oi. If you've got nothing better to do than to pick up other people's lovers then you might as well just leave!"

"Tch! Fine! What's with the three guys on that one woman? If you're her boyfriend, what about these two?"

"I'm her best friend." Hakuba spoke in his usual tone but his grip tightened on Kaito's shoulder.

"And it's not just her. You guys are inconveniencing all of our girls. We'd like you to kindly fuck off now!" Heiji hissed.

Yep.

Totally weird.

* * *

Eventually, they did leave without a fuss. Just as Hakuba released Kaito, Aoko had launched at him and hugged him. Kaito briefly saw a mop vanish and didn't dare question what his best friend would have done to those poor guys.

"Are you ok?" She whispered worriedly but Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Oi, oi! I know I'm not the best of fighters but I'm very good at dodging and escaping! Thanks to you and your mop skills, Ahoko!"

Aoko chuckled.

"Tsukiko-chan! Did they hurt you? Are you ok? Were you frightened?" Ran joined them, followed by an equally concerned Sera, Kazuha and Sonoko. All of which looked as if they were about to charge into battle. Where on earth did Kazuaha get that katana from?!

Seriously … do they all think he's some kind of damsel in distress to protect? (Which admittedly right now he kind of is … a damsel at least … and technically was in distress … and saved by detectives? Well, isn't that ironic! And yep, it's still weird!) He's the freaking Kaitou KID for goodness sake! Give him a little credit!

"I'm fine! Really!" Kaito reassured everyone, because obviously everyone thought he'd be incapable of defending himself! What the hell?! Great vote of confidence!  
Once they all returned to their business, Kaito could finally look at Shinichi who had remained stiff and looking in the direction the men had left. The magician came to stand by him and leaned slightly against Shinichi's taller frame.

"You know, I'm perfectly able to handle myself without needing a knight in shining armour." He pointed out, a bit bitter.

Shinichi didn't answer back. Instead he looped his arm around Kaito's waist and held him tightly. Kaito tried not to shiver at the feel of Shinichi's fingers on his bare skin. Sure, he had made himself into a girl (had to – this is a beach!) but he still didn't think he looked as amazing as real girls. It surprised him to be hit on when in such circumstances. Must mean his disguise was impeccable. That's quite a compliment! But it still leaves him wondering why Shinichi reacted so strongly against these guys. There was no real need to. Shinichi knows Kaito isn't defenceless. Shinichi knows Kaito isn't a woman and so the guys would have lost interest in him anyway. Shinichi knows that Kaito could have easily knocked all of these men out with just a snap of his fingers (and a lot of sleeping gas). Shinichi knows all that so why is he overreacting?

"Shinichi …?" Kaito asked in a low whisper, unsure if he really wants to pursue his line of enquiry.

But Shinichi sighs and pulls Kaito along with him as he starts walking back to their friends. They walked quietly but Shinichi's hand never left Kaito's body. When they did reach the spot of towels where their friends had gathered, Shinichi still did not remove his hold on the thief. Only when Shinichi crossed eyes with Ran did he finally let go of Kaito as if by reflex. Kaito didn't point it out and went to talk with Shiho-chan who seemed very much inclined to tease him and his *relationship* with Shinichi. The joys of dating a famous detective!

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"Well, these look quite nice, Shin-chan!"**

 **Shinichi groaned in mental pain. It's been a couple of weeks since he last saw Tsukiko and he had completely forgotten to keep his mother updated on his relationship. Figures she'd find ways of finding out everything on her own! Does she have spies watching him?**

 **[...]**

 **"Mother … Why are you calling?"**

 **"Can't I worry and check on my only son?"**

 **"… You lost track of Father and now you're bored."**


	30. The Kudo Challenge- Part 3

**The Kudo Challenge- Part 3**

"Well, these look quite nice, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi groaned in mental pain. It's been a couple of weeks since he last saw Tsukiko and he had completely forgotten to keep his mother updated on his relationship. Figures she'd find ways of finding out everything on her own! Does she have spies watching him?

His mother was on Skype with him and looking over some pictures from their beach trip that Haibara (the traitor) took in secret and sent her. Of course, many of said pictures portrayed Shinichi himself and Tsukiko. Is everyone spying on them constantly? Why don't other people get a life of their own and stop hounding his own love life?!

"Mother … Why are you calling?"

"Can't I worry and check on my only son?" Yukiko Kudo crooned with an innocent smile.

"… You lost track of Father and now you're bored." Shinichi deduced while looking all but impressed by his mother's supposed innocence.

It's weird. He's been seeing this expression on his mother all the time when growing up and it always left him unfazed. But recently, he noticed that Kaito also has a tendency to pull-off the innocent act. On the magician, however, it looked completely adorable and even thought Shinichi knows he's being manipulated, he can't help but let Kaito get away with it. His mother may look like an evil conspiring demon, but Kaito always just looks more like a mischievous angel. He even has the white suit to match it.

And that train of thought is getting out of hand again.

"Shin-chan! You're so cold to your mother! Why don't you smile to me like you do to Tsukiko-chan?" His mother started pouting through the webcam.

"Because you're not Tsukiko. Hold on, what smile are you talking about?" Shinichi frowned, trying to remember when he'd shown a particular smile on that day. As far as he recalls, he's been acting normal all day. And normal Shinichi seldom smiles.

As if reading him mind, Yukiko giggled and sent him a few of the pictures via email.

"It's sweet how you're completely oblivious, Shin-chan but you need to become more self-aware! Otherwise, you'll do something stupid and lose Tsukiko-chan! You don't want a repeat of what happened with Ran-chan, right?"

And was that a threat in her tone? Probably.

Shinichi tried not to irk at the mention of Ran. The further he got involved with Tsukiko, the guiltier he felt regarding Ran. Sure, it was his idea to begin with. And sure, he wanted an outcome in which Ran and his mother both give up on trying to hook him back up with his childhood friend. So far, success. But at what cost? Now it feels he can't get out of his arrangement with Tsukiko without upsetting his mother, Ran seems to have grown suspicious of him and doesn't seem to like Tsukiko much (for obvious reasons), and he dragged Kaito is all this!

"Well, I'm reassured to know that you've moved on properly! You were having quite the unhealthy lifestyle!" His mother sighed, drawing Shinichi back to their conversation.

"Mother, my lifestyle has nothing to do with who I date!"

"Of course, it does! You're a lot happier now, you socialise and go out more, and you look after yourself! You even come home from work earlier and take days off to go on dates! Obviously, this is a great improvement, but I'm mostly speaking about your mental health."

"My mental health? What are you talking about?"

"Well you were constantly depressed since coming back from Conan." Yukiko let out with a sigh.

"I just needed time to adjust."

Yukiko hummed musingly.

"I thought that too at first. But since you weren't improving, I thought I needed to take action and fix things! I'm glad you managed to solve things out on your own!"

Shinichi mentally sighed in relief. Seems like his plan successfully got his mother to back off now for good. He needs to thank Kaito for that.

"Do you still attend KID heists?"

"Uh …?"

The question came out of nowhere and Shinichi took a moment to slowly blink.

"I do … sometimes … I went to the last one. Why?"

Yukiko's expression sealed itself back into a careful mask, her innocent smile back in full.

"No reason! Just make sure you don't go cheating on Tsukiko-chan!"

She hung up without so much as a goodbye and … was that a threat? Ok, what the hell?! Why did everyone assumed he was going to cheat on Tsukiko?! First Shiho, then Ran (who confronted him after the last KID heist) and now his mother! Not to mention Kaito's oddly protective friends who seem to be anxiously waiting for them to break-up! Is everyone expecting him and Tsukiko to break-up?!

With a resigned sigh, Shinichi opened the attached files on his email and looked through the pictures. He had to admit, Shiho was good with a camera. That or Tsukiko was just really photogenic. It seems like no matter what angle or position, the girl (or boy, actually) looked gorgeous. These could even pass for professional. Did Kaito ever think of becoming a model? Shinichi would be shocked if companies hadn't already tried to scout him.

Letting his eyes linger on the pictures, Shinichi found one in which he had his arm around Tsukiko's shoulders. It must have been just after that fight with those college bastards. The mere memory of those guys and their filthy hands touching Tsukiko … Shinichi shook his murderous thoughts away. It's strange. He'd been angrier when they'd hit on Tsukiko than when he'd seen one of those guys grab Ran's wrist. Maybe because he knew Ran would have karated them away. But KID isn't defenceless either, far from it, so why had it bothered him? He likes Kaito and they are friends … But that's the same with Hattori, right? So why did he suddenly feel a need to shield the thief? No. Of course it's not the same.

 _"He'll back down when he sees how serious you are."_ Hattori's words rang an echo in his mind and Shinichi slumped his forehead against his keyboard, groaning in misery.

He wasn't supposed to become serious. He wasn't supposed to let things become serious. He wasn't supposed to seriously fall in love with Kaito.  
Now what is he going to do? The reminder of Nakamori's threats about quickly ending their dating arrangement also struck a chord in Shinichi's brain. He didn't want to end it. He didn't want this relationship to be fake. He didn't want to relinquish his ties with Kaito.

His eyes drifted back to the photographs scrolling down his screen. Tsukiko's smile looked just like Kaito's. Of course. It's the same smile. Sometimes, she or Kaito also smile the way KID does. And while Kaito claims he doesn't wish his roles to be confused, it's impossible not to overlap them. Because KID and Tsukiko both are parts that make up the brighter and bigger picture of one Kuroba Kaito. Be it Tsukiko's seductive smiles, KID's manic grins, or Kaito knowing smirks, Shinichi finds himself wanting to kiss all those smiles.

"I should end this ... right?" he mumbled, absently saving one rather cute picture of Tsukiko as his laptop's background screen.

A sudden text drew Shinichi out of his inner reflexion.

 ** _In the depth of ever blue  
_** ** _A challenge has been issued  
_** ** _A past trial left bitter  
_** ** _May turn the waters red_**

 ** _Hasten for the mermaid  
_** ** _Will lose voice forever  
_** ** _Turned to bubbles she vanishes  
_** ** _Like the trick of a magician_**

It's not a KID notice. He doesn't recognise the number. He does, however, recognise who it refers to. He only knows one magician, after all.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Awkward doesn't even begin to cover this situation. Kaito can do awkward. He can even do dangerous. And this situation is both at once. Now, what Kaito cannot do is F- … F- … Aquariums. Why an aquarium?! Does Lady Luck hate him today?!**

 **"Tsukiko-chan?"**

 **[...]**

 **Warmth, brightness and cheerfulness exuded from his smile as he faced her head on, knowing just exactly how serious a talk he was going to have with this woman. All was fine. Nothing out of place.**

 **"Of course I'm fine! I'm getting a date with Ran-chan!"**

 **After all, Tsukiko isn't afraid of fish.**


	31. Ran's Suspicion- Part 4

**Ran's Suspicions- Part 4**

Awkward doesn't even begin to cover this situation. Kaito can do awkward. He can even do dangerous. And this situation is both at once. Now, what Kaito cannot do is F- … F- … Aquariums. Why an aquarium?! Does Lady Luck hate him today?!

"Tsukiko-chan?"

Ran's voice pulled Kaito out of his self-misery and he blinked once more, seeing with his own eyes the bane of his existence. All around him. Nothing but water and evil.

Why an aquarium?!

"Are you alright? You look … dazed?" Ran's tone now grew slightly concerned.

Ah.

Need to remedy this. Can't make the sweet lady worry.

His lips pulled his blank face into an easy casual grin, a quick flash of white teeth, his cheekbones rising higher and a happy crinkle near his eyes. A flutter of his long eyelashes as he blinked away the glassy impression from his indigo eyes. His posture straightened and his shoulders relaxed, easing himself into a friendly approachable mood. He swallowed the lump in his throat, none would be the wiser, and his voice was carefree and strong as ever when he spoke, with just the right tonality and enthusiasm in each word. He turned his head to face his companion, tilted his chin down just enough that their eyes would meet and hide the extra centimetres he has on the girl even with her high heels. Luckily not nearly enough that she'd be disturbed by his taller height. Warmth, brightness and cheerfulness exuded from his smile as he faced her head on, knowing just exactly how serious a talk he was going to have with this woman. All was fine. Nothing out of place.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm getting a date with Ran-chan!"

After all, Tsukiko isn't afraid of fish.

* * *

Their beady white eyes followed him like stalkers. How can people enjoy staring back into those monstrous faces and those creepy eyes? Their mouths bopping open and close as if trying to speak but always leaving you waiting. Their scaly aspect made him cringe each time one of them swam by, tails swishing fast against the body of water. There were so many. All around. And all watching him.

"Why the aquarium, Ran-chan?"

"I wanted us to meet in a quiet place but somewhere public and comfortable enough that you wouldn't feel … threatened?" Ran hesitated on her last word.

Well, that was a major failure, Ran-chan! I'm feeling very much threatened right now! And while you may think I am blissfully unaware of your little plan, I can see through every smile and every word of yours! I don't mind. I expected you to come at me eventually. Did you do a bit of homework on me beforehand perhaps? I wonder how much you found. Or how little. Sweet Ran, your worry for your boyfriend is adorable and I really can't say I disagree with your determination to get him back. If I were lucky enough to be in your shoes, I would never let go of Meitantei. It's sweet that you're worried about my own feelings in this whole mess. Though I really would have preferred even a skating ring over this place!

"Threatened? How? I don't see why I should be worried on a day out with you Ran-chan! I was surprised but unless you're planning on turning me into fish food, I really don't think you need to look quite so serious!" Tsukiko eased her friend's worried smile.

He almost spat the word _fish_ and hoped he wouldn't have to use it anymore. Ran-chan's worried smile looked painful on her face. Maybe he should light up her mood? No. This isn't meant to be an easy conversation. This is a crucial part in Shinichi's and his plan. And while Shinichi may have not seen this part coming, Kaito definitely did. Then again, Kaito tends to be much better aware of how feelings and relationships go than Shinichi. It's not surprising the detective is oblivious to half of what's going on behind the scenes.

Ran-chan sighed and finally dropped the tension in her shoulders. She smiled. It was still painful but now it showed traces of regret and guilt. Good. At least, if she's feeling guilty about this, Kaito can help ease her out of her regrets and guilt so that she can safely move on from Shinichi. Once she gets over those feelings, she'll be able to accept things on a clear head and clear heart.

"Sorry. I guess it must have been strange for me to suddenly call you out like that." Ran began while they both kept an easy pace walking through the endless tunnels of caged water.

"I don't mind. I'm guessing this is about Shinichi?" Tsukiko's beaming smile toned down to a small compassionate smile.

For a minute, Ran tensed up again and looked at Tsukiko with a flash of worry in her eyes.

"How did you …?"

"Ran-chan, I noticed you've never been really comfortable around me. I can understand why, given you're Shinichi's ex-girlfriend. It must be painful or at least weird to be hanging out with me, his current girlfriend. I'm actually surprised it took so long for you to confront me." Tsukiko shrugged while letting her gaze nonchalantly settle on a tank of clown fish.

* * *

And why am I suffering through all this you ask? Well, that's the problem when you're in love with an oblivious detective and pretending to be his girlfriend! In this situation, the correct reaction for Tsukiko is to give Ran a bit of space to think over her words, see how they'll proceed, and to politely take interest in the fish to give Ran the time she needs.

Politely. Take interest. In the … _Things_.

The creepy dead-eye swimming _thing_ in front of him. Stay polite and keep looking the living horror just a bit longer. That thing looks like an evil version of a tiger. Yes. Kaito is definitely staring into the dooming eyes of a tiger right now. And the thing is staring back! Argh! Why are more gathering around?! Go away! Hurry up Ran-chan! I don't want to die by tiger just yet!

His heart almost stopped when Ran finally re-engaged the conversation but Kaito didn't turn back to face her just yet. His freedom from the spawns of satan will have to depend on Ran's exact words and how Tsukiko will need to react.

"You're right. I was a bit cold with the way I treated you. I apologise." Ran bowed and sounded indeed apologetic.

Tsukiko did not turn back but looked at Ran's curbed over form from the tank reflection.

"You don't have anything to apologise for, Ran-chan. I told you, I understand how difficult this is for you. I find it quite admirable how kind and welcoming you've been to me. If it were me … I don't think I could be as accepting." Tsukiko kept a careful neutral tone to her words.

Ran chuckled dryly while rising back up to her full height.

"I don't think so. You're rather caring yourself Tsukiko-san. You've noticed my behaviour but you never took offence nor belittled me for it. You're a lot more accepting than I am." Ran sighs. "And you didn't even mind meeting me like this, having guessed what I wanted to do. You surprise me."

"I like to surprise people! One of my many talents!" Tsukiko joked lightly and finally turned away from the clown fish and faced Ran.

Ran smiled. Now that smile is genuine and relaxed. Good! Getting somewhere! And no longer looking at evil sea creatures! Thank god for that! If Kaito had to keep staring even a minute longer he'd have passed out from sheer panic and stress! Even now, he still feels sick and oppressed with all these creatures freely swimming around him. Focusing on Ran helps but he still can catch the movement of their fins from the corner of his eye.

Breathe.

You're fine.

All of them are in tanks. Safe glass surfaces between us. None of them can reach out.

Breathe.

"You're a surprise, I admit!" Ran shook her head and gestured for them to continue walking.

Tsukiko obliged and kept her head high and looked straight ahead, occasionally showing vague interest in some of the fish they passed by, but she mostly kept her attention on Ran.

* * *

Can't stare at Ran too much. Can't keep looking just straight ahead either. In the mindset we're in, Tsukiko will definitely not feel comfortable looking too much at Ran. She'll use the f- the _things_ as a distraction. Need to glance at them occasionally … Ok, that's five seconds of whatever name that thing was! Next glance in 20 seconds. God, just how big is this blasted aquarium?!

"Tsukiko-chan … I genuinely like you." Ran suddenly declared after an extended silence.

Tsukiko hummed questioningly and immediately let her eyes drift to the nearest fish swimming by, her eyes catching sight of a small shark and following it around.

Great! We're going with the awkward feelings reveal! Now Tsukiko _has_ to be embarrassed and awkward! So now she _has_ to look at the damn creatures to distract herself! She'd stare intently. Not wanting to look back at Ran. She'd keep her focus on one in particular and pretend that she's interested in it. It had to be a big one, didn't it? Why am I looking?! Stop looking me back! Go swim somewhere and vanish from existence!

"I think you're a nice and caring person. I also think you truly love Shinichi with all your heart." Ran carried on, oblivious to her companion's internal struggle.

"So do you." Tsukiko's voice held a cold bite.

Shit. That shouldn't have sounded quite as snippy. But I can't stand this! I'm losing my head here!

Get a grip! Tsukiko isn't in this mindset! Kaito, focus! You can't let Ran-chan notice and you can't let this … _inconvenience_ ruin all our hard work! If this is successful, then after today, Ran will have given up on Shinichi and wouldn't come back even if he became single again. From what Kaito heard from Shinichi, Mrs Kudo seems to have finally dropped the ball. Only Ran is left. Close this mission, Kaito! After that … Tsukiko need not exist.

His stomach dropped but not because of the fish this time.

"I do. I love Shinichi. Which is why I was suspicious of you when we met. I've known him all my life, you see! I know how socially awkward he is and how romantically challenged he can be. To suddenly spring out a girlfriend out of nowhere … well, it really was out of character for him!" Ran shook her head with a tight frown. "He never even mentioned your name before. He also stays very vague about the circumstances in which you met. And you claim to have known each other a while back but then lost touch … You asked if I investigated you? Yes. I did. This raised my suspicions even more, given how little I found on you, Tsukiko-san. I even asked a friend from the police to do a background check on you. My dad's a detective so I know a few law enforcers."

Ah. That's a lie. It's funny how the tonality in her voice immediately reveals the lie. So which is it: The "friend" part or the "police" part. It'd be the police. She wouldn't ask anyone and it's obvious Ran would have needed help in investigating me. So if not related to the police, maybe a private detective? Perhaps. Definitely someone with the skills to investigate what even the police wouldn't be able to find. If so, then they'd have found the fake information Kaito implanted online to suggest Tsukiko's existence. The information isn't easily found but it is carefully set up to appear genuine. School records. Birth certificate. Insurance. Kaito made sure to leave all the right information but with enough security that it wouldn't be strange to need permission to see those private details of Tsukiko's life. But leaving out all social media was a necessity to allow for those restricted details to be found. Good. Ran's friend must have done his job.

"You really are Tsukiko Okami." Ran muttered dryly and by her voice, she sounded both convinced but annoyed at being wrong.

Sorry Ran-chan. Can't have you figure out the truth. On a different note, when is this aquarium ending? It's becoming increasingly hard to breathe steadily.

"Shinichi has no qualms lying to me, especially about the important things." Ran started again, her voice strong with a new found determination. "So I must wonder if this too is a lie! I don't question who you claim to be, Tsukiko-san. I question your relationship with Shinichi. I don't doubt you know one another and I won't ask how you met, but are you really his girlfriend? Shinichi didn't just ask you to pretend? Because he would! I know him! He definitely would! But if he did, then I can't help but feel sorry for you, Tsukiko-san! Because you love him and he … I'm worried he's deluding himself and dragging you with it!" Ran's voice seeped with so many conflicting emotions but the most vibrant one was frustration.

Alright. Now, let's see. How will I make Ran-chan believe Tsukiko.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 ** _They're staring. They're surrounding me. I can't hide._**

 ** _What will they do next? Slowly edging closer. Closer. So many gathering like an army._**

 **[...]**

 **"… Did you love him? Back when you met?"**

 **"He didn't notice, I presume."**

 **[...]**

 ** _I want to run._**

 **"You sounded very KID-esque just then."**

 ** _Ah … I can't breathe._**

 **"Tsukiko-san … You've been heartbroken once before, haven't you?"**

 **[...]**

 ** _Need to get away. Need to run. Need to forget. Need to breathe.  
Breathe.  
Breathe.  
Can't._**

 **[...]**

 ** _Stress. Panic. Danger.  
I want to run._**

 **"Tsukiko-san …"**

 _ **DANGER. RUN.**_


	32. The Aquarium- Part 1

**The Aquarium- Part 1**

 _They're staring. They're surrounding me. I can't hide._

Tsukiko stayed quiet a moment. When she did speak, her tone was slow and careful.

"Yeah. I can see how weird this must appear. You never heard of me and suddenly here I am. I can't blame you for being so doubtful of me. I don't have any proof to give you but I really did meet Shinichi a while back. We simply were friends and I can't say we were close. We talked so few times, it barely counts as acquaintance. I was also kind of having a really busy time with my personal life a few years back. And Shinichi seemed to have been busy with his own life and some secret case of sorts." Tsukiko shrugged.

Ran stilled at the mention of "secret case". She would, wouldn't she? Shinichi did tell her the truth about his "undercover case" after he found the antidot. Well, after KID had so kindly found him the recipe for the antidot. Now, Ran-chan, what will you do next?

 _What will they do next? Slowly edging closer. Closer. So many gathering like an army._

"You say you were barely friends and yet … you're dating now?" Scepticism tainted her words.

"It's strange, isn't it? Back then, we barely talked and yet we grew to trust each other. You could say that we only really got to learn about one another when we started dating. I can't give you an explanation for it. I don't know why Shinichi asked me out, so you'll have to ask him yourself. I can only promise that I did not enter this relationship without fully understanding what I was getting involved in." Tsukiko's words held a strange graveness in her tone that made Ran ponder.

"… Did you love him? Back when you met?"

Tsukiko remained silent and now was staring straight ahead, not even able to pretend to look at the fish. Ran smiled with a sad sigh.

"He didn't notice, I presume."

"It wouldn't have mattered. You were all he could talk about when I first met him. I'm not one to steal something that I cannot return."

 _I want to run._

Ran frowned, a strange look flashing by her face when she glanced at Tsukiko but she then laughed softly. It sounded painful.

"You sounded very KID-esque just then."

"I am his number one fan!" Tsukiko grinned but then resumed her seriousness.

"In all honesty, Ran-chan … I was just starting to get over Shinichi when he and I met again. It's shameful to say but just one conversation with him had me fall right back in. I don't even know when I started to have such feelings. And given how Shinichi didn't show any interest in me back then, I never thought I'd get to act on those feelings. I figured holding out would eventually lead me to forget him. I told you, we weren't exactly close. I thought I'd just need a bit of time. And in just one meeting with him, I … I don't think I've ever been this much in love before. Not even with …"

 _Ah … I can't breathe._

Ran lifted an eyebrow when Tsukiko trailed off.

"Tsukiko-san … You've been heartbroken once before, haven't you?"

Tsukiko let out a strong and loud laughter. Even Ran could hear it was fake.

 _My throat hurts. Can't speak. Can't breathe. My lips are moving but can't hear my voice anymore._

"It's nothing nearly as tragic as you think. You remember my friend, Aoko?"

Ran nodded, swallowing as she was realising where this was going.

"Well, I liked her. A lot. My first and only love, you could say. Other than Shinichi. I'm not one to easily fall in love. I have something of a trust issue, according to Hakuba. He's the psychology expert so he can probably lecture you on all of my psychological problems, and trust me there are many!" Tsukiko's voice was light with a happy lilt to it.

 _Words are pouring out. What am I saying? Can't remember. The fire in my throat and the sickness in my stomach … can't breathe.  
Need to breathe.  
Smile._

She paused briefly and her voice quietened softly with her next words, sorrow seeping through.

"I loved her. I loved her like I never thought I'd love anyone else. But I wasn't … I wasn't right for her. You know, she loved me back. For many years we both knew but never … we never acted on it. She was waiting and I … I took too long. No. That's not right. I couldn't. I wouldn't. My personal problems at the time were getting in the way and would have hurt her. So I let her go. It was the only thing I could do. I never really needed to tell her that, but somehow she understood and accepted it. We kept being best friends but she was able to move on and fall in love with someone else. I even helped her with that. It was … difficult. I still loved her back then but I was just so glad to see her happy. I didn't think I'd ever feel something so strong for anyone else."

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.  
I'm going to pass out.  
It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts …_

Tsukiko stopped suddenly as she realised she'd almost bumped into a tank. This conversation was drawing out rather dangerous thoughts and emotions from her, to the point where she'd almost forget where she was. A large jellyfish floated in front of her but her glazed eyes barely saw it.

How could she forget?

She's in the water. Drowning.

 _It hurts.  
Breathing hurts. Talking hurts. Walking hurts. Thinking hurts. Feeling hurts.  
It hurts.  
_ _Can't pass out. Need to talk. Need to explain. Need to smile. Need to be happy.  
_ _Need to breathe._

"Meeting Shinichi was unexpected and I didn't even think much of it at the time. We met at a KID heist. To be honest, I never spoke to him that day nor saw his face. He neither. But we did meet. It felt like walking by each other at a road crossing.

 _Breath becoming strained. Heart rate too high. Need to remember to blink._

The second time we met was very different. We faced each other and spoke like we were about to wage battle. To use the road-crossing example again: instead of walking by, we literally bumped into each other. I wasn't sure what to make of him at the time but he was … interesting. Shinichi didn't approach me like other people normally do and he didn't shrink away at my own forwardness. I wasn't in love, obviously, only just intrigued. That meeting was supposed to be quick but it carried on in a different location and neither of us expected to be left face to face again given the number of people around we could have been talking to instead. There was a crime scene, obviously. Nothing gruesome and nobody dead. It was fun when Shinichi started showing off. He wasn't in charge of the case but he still solved it and revealed his whole deduction to me. I was a little impressed but then I played the devil's advocate to see how far I could challenge his reasoning. He didn't seem to have been expecting me to fight back. I guess he won, though, since he solved the case. And because of him, I ended up drenched in water and catching a cold the next day! It was awful! And, while I enjoyed our encounter, I didn't think we'd meet again. It didn't bother me either. One of those one-time meetings that turned out unexpectedly fun but you don't actively seek out any continuation.

 _Need to get away. Need to run. Need to forget. Need to breathe.  
Breathe.  
Breathe.  
Can't._

The third time … was an accident. We both ended up in the same place due to common acquaintances. In my defence, it was magic related so how was I to expect a detective to show up? And because wherever Shinichi goes, people drop, there was a murder! He solved it, of course! Though I don't think he liked having needed my help to solve it. I guess, I started respecting him on that day. He was … different from the detectives I'm used to. I told you before that detectives aren't really my type? Well, Shinichi was showing me a rather unexpected version of a detective.

 _Trapped. Need to escape.  
_ _Can't.  
_ _Drowning. Losing consciousness.  
_ _Can't.  
Talking too much. Shut up.  
Can't._

After that, we met a few times coincidentally and on purpose. Along the way, my interest turned to fondness and then to … well. He only saw me as a friend, maybe even a challenge at times. We talked a bit and I learned of you then. You have no idea how often he mentioned you and how much he loved you! This was about the time I was moving on from my love for Aoko. I guess, I was feeling vulnerable and Shinichi was just … there. It sounds awful but … Regardless. I didn't want to meddle when he obviously had strong feelings for you.

 _Hurry. Hurry. Hurry.  
_ _Run.  
_ _Surrounded. Watched. Trapped.  
Run.  
_ _Eyes like death. Watching. Staring. Judging.  
Mouths speaking. No sound. Silent. No words. Accusing.  
_ _Swimming closer. Only thin glass to shield me. Easily breakable. So much water. Won't be able to move.  
Surrounded.  
So many swimming around. Closer. Closer. Too close.  
Oppressing._

When we lost touch, it actually became easier for me to pretend I wasn't in love with him. But it was just pretend. And I didn't want to admit it myself so I ignored it. I assumed with enough time, I'd forget him. He wasn't someone I knew as intimately as I did Aoko, nor is he someone I had any regular contact with. We were unlikely to even have met or to meet in the future. We shouldn't have met. But we did. And now … I feel guilty for loving him."

 _Stress. Panic. Danger.  
I want to run._

Tsukiko blinked out of her daze and froze up suddenly. Staring at the jellyfish, her face paled and her eyes grew wide. Ran frowned at this sudden shift.

"Tsukiko-san …" She tried but was suddenly grabbed by Tsukiko and pulled out of the way.

 _DANGER. RUN._

A flash of white gleamed in the corner of her eyes before Ran tumbled forward and onto the ground, out of balance. She looked up just in time to see a red spot spread over Tsukiko's clean white hoody. A woman was holding Tsukiko down, her own fists clenched around the small handle of a knife. Blood rolled down the fallen girl's side where the blade had slashed her in the attack. The young magician gritted her teeth, her breath ragged and out of control, her eyes wide as she looked completely panicked and unable to fight back. Her body shaking, Tsukiko raised her hands up on reflex, as if to shield herself.

 _DANGER. DANGER. DANGER._

 _RUN._

 _CAN'T._

The woman grasped at her throat, raising her blade high and ready to strike. The crazed look on the woman's face, distorting her smile into an ugly sneer, she spoke with a twisted hatred lacing her words.

"You're in my way!"

 _DANGER._

 _SURVIVE._

* * *

 **Preview:**

 ** _In the depth of ever blue_**

 ** _A challenge has been issued_**

 **[...]**

 **Sigh …**

 **Why must people always resort to violence? Tsukiko's a pacifist! And Tantei-kun isn't even around! That's not fair! Did he contaminate her? Is his murder-magnet syndrome contagious? Is Tsukiko going to have to deal with people dropping like puppets on cut strings around her from now on?**  
 **Urgh … That sounds depressing just imagining it!**

 **[...]**

 ** _A past trial left bitter_**

 ** _May turn the waters red_**

 **[...]**

 **"Shit, you're bleeding!"**

 **Yeah, that's what happens when you get stabbed. Doesn't it?**

 **[...]**

 ** _Hasten for the mermaid_**

 ** _Will lose voice forever_**

 **[...]**

 **"Kaito! Hey! Can you hear me? Don't you dare pass out on me!"**

 **[...]**

 ** _Turned to bubbles she vanishes_**

 ** _Like the trick of a magician_**


	33. The Aquarium- Part 2

**The Aquarium- Part 2**

* * *

 ** _In the depth of ever blue_**

 ** _A challenge has been issued_**

 _Aquarium or the beach!_ He deduced.

 _Let it not be the aquarium!_ She hoped.

 _Let them not meet!_ They hurried.

 ** _A past trial left bitter_**

 ** _May turn the waters red_**

 _Blood_! She witnessed.

 _Blood_! He felt.

 _Blood_! It spilled.

 ** _Hasten for the mermaid_**

 ** _Will lose voice forever_**

 _Can't breathe!_ He struggled.

 _She can't breathe!_ She panicked.

 _"You're in my way!"_ She screamed.

 ** _Turned to bubbles she vanishes_**

 ** _Like the trick of a magician_**

 _Kaito!_ He worried.

 _Kaito!_ She worried.

 _"TSUKIKO-CHAN!"_ She worried.

* * *

Tsukiko barely registered the sound of Sonoko's shriek before a body mass moved onto her assailant, knocking the crazy knife-wielding woman off her. Ran rushed to her side, apologising profusely about something or other. Not sure what she's apologising for. After all, she was the one the knife was aimed at. Tsukiko purposefully moved her out of the way and took the blow where she knew it would cause the least damage possible. The wound is only superficial. Looks ugly but nothing life threatening. Still hurts like a bitch!

Sigh …

Why must people always resort to violence? Tsukiko's a pacifist! And Tantei-kun isn't even around! That's not fair! Did he contaminate her? Is his murder-magnet syndrome contagious? Is Tsukiko going to have to deal with people dropping like puppets on cut strings around her from now on?  
Urgh … That sounds depressing just imagining it!

"TSUKIKO!"

Speaking of the Death-Magnet …

Tsukiko watched with bleary eyes at the familiar figure of one Kudo Shinichi. The aquatic monsters seem to follow him as he ran through the water-walled halls of the aquarium. So many were gathering around their growing little group. With Ran and Sonoko checking her up, neither seemed to notice Tsukiko's eyes darting across her surroundings with something akin to a nervous breakdown.

Which Tsukiko most definitely should not be having.

Right.

Because Tsukiko isn't afraid of fish. That'd be a stupid fear to have and would reveal too much about Kaito and consequentially about KID. Can't have that. Besides she just got stabbed so really, she should be dealing with the blood loss instead of passing out from some stupid phobia. Passing out with blood loss is not a good idea after all. So keep awake!

 _Keep awake!_

"Kaito! Kaito, can you hear me?"

 _Wrong, Tantei-kun! It's not Kaito! Is it? No. That's not right. …Tsukiko! Right! It's Tsukiko!_

"Kaito! Hold on! I'll call an ambulance! Why'd you do that, you idiot?! You could have died!"

 _Possibly._

"Shit, you're bleeding!"

 _Yeah, that's what happens when you get stabbed. Doesn't it?_

"Kaito! Hey! Can you hear me? Don't you dare pass out on me!"

Shinichi's whispered voice was firm but underlined with worry and panic. His face was suddenly very close and obscuring most of Tsukiko's vision. Good. Now she won't have to look at … But they're still there. Yes. They must be. Surrounding her. Just waiting and watching from behind their glass walls.

Arms suddenly covered her eyes and shadowed away all sights of her torment. Tsukiko was pulled into a familiar hug. Despite the stench of water monsters around, she soon found herself surrounded by the gentle and familiar fragrance of …

"Kaito, it's alright. Just close your eyes and breathe. I'll get you out of there but you need to trust me."

He trusted her.

Unconditionally.

* * *

Kaito can't remember exactly how but he somehow was guided out of the house of horror and into the sunlit street outside. The fresh air immediately hit his face, bringing him a sense of safety, especially in the protective embrace of his friend.

"You can open your eyes now."

He did.

There she was. Nakamori Aoko. Blue as the ocean walls that had haunted him moments ago. Her blue, however, is familiar. It's safe. It's gentle. It's bright.

"See? Nothing to worry about here!" She smiled.

He loved her smile. Sometimes it reassured him. Sometimes it made him feel guilty. Sometimes it brightened his day. Sometimes it made it worse. But it always, always, reminded him of how much he loved her.

"Ao … ko …" His voice broke.

He faintly remembers that it should not. That he should not sound like this. He should be cheerful. Yes. Probably. A cheerful pokerface. Can't remember why but it's safer. It feels safer. It sounds safer.

 _Keep smiling._

"Kaito! Are you alright?"

Different voice. Close to his ear, whispering. Sounds worried too.

"Of course he's not alright!" Aoko's smile shifts into a glare as she looks above and behind Kaito's shoulder.

She sounded upset. It's the same glare she gets when someone tries to speak ill-will of her dad or himself. Her mother-hen tone.

"Yes, he got stabbed! I noticed!" The other voice growled.

Man's voice. Deep voice. Sounding very worried and angry. Angry at what?

"That's not what I mean!" Aoko rolls her eyes. She usually does that to him, doesn't she?

Her gaze flickers back into Kaito's. Her features soften and she speaks gently and carefully.

"Kaito … you got stabbed. Even though it isn't a serious wound, we need to get you checked up in a hospital. Do you mind if I call dad?"

Nakamori-keibu? Now why does that sound like a bad idea? He got stabbed. Really? Oh yeah … now that she mentions it, he does feel a little light headed and a dull pain near his side. Slashing. Small blade. Probably a knife. Not deep but bleeds a lot. Superficial. Might require stitches. Given the angle, he managed to dodge the main attack. The wound lacks strength. Maybe a caused by a child or a woman? Higher up so not a child. Hm … Well, he won't die. Maybe he should call Jii? Or was it Nakamori-ojii-san? Ah … but that'd be bad. Why? Uh … Can't remember.

"Tsukiko-chan!"

Yes! That's why! The old man doesn't know Tsukiko! And Tsukiko cannot meet him! It's already complicated enough as it is already! Besides, Tsukiko's soon going to go. Didn't she talk things out with Ran? Right, it was at …

Kaito's breathing suddenly turned violent and his eyes widened. He seemed to snap out of his haze and looked around in a panic. Blood rings in his ears and he gets overwhelmed in the familiar sense of danger and dread he gets when on heists with snipers in black on his heels.

Firm arms wrap around him.

Strong. Familiar. Protective. Safe. Wrapped around his shoulders and one hand covering his eyes, as if attempting to shield him. Strangely, these arms felt different from how he remembers them. They were much smaller, weren't they? And not quite this possessive. It felt as if these arms were trying to fully engulf him.

"Calm down. We're out. You're safe." A familiar voice whispered into his ear, warm breath dancing on his skin.

Well now. Passing out wasn't the plan. In fact, Kaito remembers it being a rather bad idea. He just can't remember why it was a bad idea. It feels like a great idea right now. It probably isn't, though.

He really should have called Jii.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Well. All in all. A rather unfortunate but minor incident. Nobody got hurt after all!**

 **Tsukiko hissed at a sudden hard press over her wound. She glances up and meets the angry but concerned eyes of her "boyfriend".**

 **"You were thinking that everything went fine!" He accused her.**

 **[...]**

 **"Why are you so angry? We solved the main problem and nobody got hurt!" Kaito whined quietly, keeping their conversation low tone so that Ran and the others wouldn't hear them.**

 **" _Nobody_ got hurt?!" Shinichi looked infuriated.**

 **"Well, Ran's safe and unharmed, isn't she?"**

 **[...]**

 **"I see. Nobody got hurt." He spat in a whisper.**

 **Kaito frowned but didn't comment.**


End file.
